The 2 Boys who Lived
by twilliams1797
Summary: What if...The alternate realities merged.. Both Harry and Neville were the Boy who Lived in their own reality.. and Fate has sent them both back for a do-over, in the same alternate reality Rated K for language you might hear on TV NLGW HPHG
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

A/N This story is being rewritten and submitted for NANOWRIMO 2010

The Two boys who Lived

by twilliams1797

Chapter 1

The battle was over, everyone was dead, all the bad guys, all the good guys, all my friends. I have nothing left to live for, for I have never lived. I have fought, I have killed, I have loved, but I have never had the chance to live... and now she's gone, I don't want to live..Ginny was my life, my hope, my salvation.

I was the 'boy who lived', and now I am just another body on the battlefield.

My name was Neville Franklin Longbottom.

The fires have ceased, the weapons are silenced, the carnage was too cruel, but the victory is mine. , but at what cost?. my friends are all dead, and I am slowly dying. I do have the satisfaction of taking that lying bastard with me.. it's been a week since I killed Tom,, and wonder of wonders, The grand wizard Dumbledore comes back to life and takes all the credit. what a guy., Maybe in his next life, someone will offer HIM up as a sacrifice to the greater good. God, I hope so. I am at peace with my end, for my life has never been good, with the exception of one thing, no, not thing, one person.

Hermione, Jane Potter formerly Granger. she was my life, my hope, my salvation. and that useless excuse for a man took her from me.. and gave her to the fucking death eaters as appeasement. I hear she killed eighteen of them before they killed her. My love ,you shall see Valhalla.

I've killed Dumbledore, for real this time, and I've left the Ministry a glowing hole in the ground, along with the Manors and homes of as many purebloods as I can flattened, vaporized, scorched earth.

I was the 'Boy who Lived, Harry James Potter.

July 30, 1991

Neville awoke with a start, grabbing for his wand to fend off an attack, an attack that was not there, that was only a horrid dream. He looked around, not recognizing where he was, but it was somehow familiar..he felt around for his wand, but couldn't find it anywhere, when he realized his hands were small, childlike and soft. he touched his face, his forehead, and felt no scar there. He hesitantly swung his legs down to the floor and looked in the mirror.. and was shocked to see himself at 11 years old again, without the decade of battle scars, without the divots of flesh missing from his body, without the armor that he had taken to wearing at all times.. he sat staring for a few minutes when an elf popped in and nodded. "Young Master Neville should get dressed for the day, there is much to do, and Elder Mother is awaiting you with your birthday breakfast" She pulled out some fresh clothes and encouraged him to move..

"Gran?" he whispered..Then a look of determination crossed his face and he jumped into action. "Tell her I will be there in three minutes, please" and he bustled about getting himself together, as the elf popped away.

Two Minutes and forty-eight seconds later, he entered the dining room where Augusta Longbottom sat regally in her comfortable chair.. "Good Morning, Grandmother " he said as he came right up to her and hugged her tightly. "The older woman was slightly flustered at the enthusiastic greeting, and patted her grandson on the shoulder. "Good Morning, Neville, Happy Birthday." with that she did something out of character , at least for her, she hugged him closely.

Neville held her for a moment, and let go, and sat at his place at the table.

"Gran, I have a story to tell you that you might not believe"

July 31, 1991

BOY!

Harry awoke with a jerk. he groaned, silently, so as not to raise the ire of his Uncle. Then he realize where he was, and quickly checked himself out,

/alive/

/11 or so years old/

/no wand or magical books around, so, my birthday or before/

/HERMIONE'S ALIVE!/

"BOY!"

he closed his eyes and groaned again. and pushed open the door to the 'Cupboard under the stairs'

"Yes Uncle?" The fat man swiped at him, as if to hit him upside the head. He ducked under the swinging arm, and grabbed the wrist and put his Uncle in an elbow lock, forcing him to fall on his face. He stood on the fat man's arm and pulled back, causing pain, and getting the fat man's attention. He grabbed the top of his Uncle's head and pulled back, causing a gurgle of pain, and incoherent grunting. Petunia rushed out of the kitchen, and screamed at the sight. Harry spoke, looking her straight in the eyes, and she KNEW he wasn't joking. "take another step and I kill him now" The fat man tried to roll over, and Harry pulled back HARD and there was a popping sound as the shoulder dislocated . Vernon screamed in pain and fainted.,

"Here's what it's going to be.."

Vernon lay on the floor, up against the couch, sweat pouring of his brow, his arm and shoulder at an unusual angle Petunia sat next to him, shivering in fear, while Dudley cringed. They were all frozen in place by way of a compulsion charm.

He looked at Petunia. "Are any of my mother's belongings here, in the house?"

Petunia slowly nodded and spoke:"there is a small trunk in the basement of her things, I was supposed to give it to you,, but instead I hid it" Harry scowled at this. "Go get it, now, and I MIGHT let him live.." She jumped up and scurried over to the basement door and you could hear her crashing and throwing things around, then a thumpthumpthump and she dragged a trunk into the room. "Sit" she did, gathering her fat little boy in her arms. Harry looked at the trunk, it was locked. "I could never get it open, I tried to burn it, it wouldn't burn, I tried to throw it in the river and it came back., it's a cursed thing"

"Of course you couldn't get it open, you are not a Potter"

He laid his hand on the trunk, and it clicked, falling open. There were letters, a pair of wands, a photo album, a small pensieve, and a box full of memory vials.

"Well, this is a start"

'"I'm leaving, and not coming back, so you won't have to put up with me any more.."

"Oh, thank God"..Petunia cried out..

"But first, I have to make some adjustments... and a phone call."

Petunia looked scared..

Harry took Lily's wand and cast a few wards, hiding any magic after that under a shield, and since Lily's wand did not have any tracking charms on it, the ministry couldn't tell if it was an adult wizard or not.

He bound the three with a petrificus, and stunned them. He cast an obliviate on the events of the day thus far, and set some compulsions in place.

"Hello, Children's services? no, sorry I can't speak up, er..um Sniff.. no, sorry, I have to be quiet or they'll come beat me again.. and Uncle will do...things to me ..again... no.. I am in my cupboard under the stairs.. he said he would kill me and dispose of the body.. I'm locked in, and the dog chain is hurting me..yes, Aunt Marge beats me and uses her dogs chain on me, makes me wear a collar and nothing else.. er..umm. privit drive, number four.. My name is freak..no, I don't know my real name, but teacher calls me Harry.." yes ma'am, I'll hide, thank you.."

He hung up and smirked.

he walked over to the bound Vernon. "You're about to be in for the ride of a lifetime Vernon..Enjoy" He picked up the trunk and went out to the back garden and waited under a disillusionment charm.

The Police screeched up to the front and back of the building, there was hammering on the door, and the neighbors were out in force, looking to see what was up. The police broke down the front door and found an unconscious Vernon Dursley being tended by his wife, who was snarling. If I catch that freak, I'll kill him!" Dudley sniffled and wet himself. Vernon groaned.

The police found the cupboard under the stairs with a lock on the door, and blood on the floor and walls inside. "No sign of a body, but blood everywhere." ewww, whats this?" the officer held up an object with a pencil. The other officers looked and took out his radio. "Get a forensics team , and a sexual assault investigator over here, now"

The first officer put the used,bloody condom in an evidence bag.

Arabella Figg looked on as the police took the three Dursley's out and put them in a van to the jail. she never felt the spell hit her from behind, as she was obliviated and instructed in what to say when asked.

Mr Tibbles looked on with interest.

Harry apparated away to an alcove off Knockturn Alley and composed himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Stories

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Telling Stories

Chapter 2

"Gran, I have a story to tell you that you might not believe" "Yes, Neville, what kind of story? "You better call Uncle Algie, because I will need his help also" she frowned, there was something different about her grandson, something she couldn't quite define. Also, there was a feeling of...power? This was certainly unusual, she had never thought of Neville as being powerful, but there was certainly something there, although it felt...restrained. Maybe she would call Esme from the Coven to test the boy out.

"Algie..Algie Croaker" the green flames rippled for a few moments when they cleared and an old man's face appeared. "Yes Augusta, what's up, is Neville alright?" She frowned. "Algie, he woke up this morning and came down to his birthday breakfast, and there's something different about him, it's him, but somehow not..He asked you to come over, he has a story to tell" Algie nodded.. I'll be over in about ten, I have to secure my office" She nodded and backed out of the Floo. "I should have asked for him to bring his Pensieve, for there are memories that need to be seen.." Neville looked distracted as he munched on a piece of toast. he was looking off into the distance. Alarms were ringing in Augusta's mind, there was no way in hades that Neville would know about Algie's work, or his Pensieve, for they had always kept that from him, in fact it was something that they kept from everyone, that Algie Croaker was the real head of the Department of Mysteries, and Head Unspeakable, on the research side. She wrote a note and did the memo charm and sent it off, the paper airplane flew right into the Floo and disappeared in a green flash. Neville got up and paced. He pulled out his father's wand and waved it, a few sparks flicked out the end, but it took some pressure, internally to get that.. "Gotta get a new wand.." he mumbled. Augusta drank her tea and pretended not to notice his statement.

Harry apparated into an alcove off Knockturn alley and ignored the prostitutes doing their business in the shadows.. He waved his hand, and his clothes transformed into a black, hooded robe, He shrunk the trunk left to him by his mother and shoved it into a pocket, but not before removing a key, which he put on a lanyard around his neck. One of the prostitutes adjusted herself and strolled up to Harry as he adjusted himself "Me love you long time, sailor" she used the vernacular she knew, since she was originally from the seaside port at Newcastle.. Harry eyed her, and decided. "I'll hire you for the afternoon, 2 galleons, and you do what I ask, no questions." She eyed the coins, in anticipation. "For two galleons, I'll take you round the world sailor" Harry smirked, and handed her the coins. "I've been round the world a couple times, today we're just doing a local trip.." "What I need, is for you to stand in for someone who isn't here, sign a few papers, and answer a few questions, I will give you polyjuice to look like her, and feed you the answers." "If you do this without screwing up, I'll give you another two Galleons, alright?" The whore nodded in agreement and the went to a small shop in the recesses of Knockturn and purchased a quantity of Polyjuice.

Twenty minutes later Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley entered Gringotts, and advanced to the teller in charge of bureaucratic processes. They were ushered into a cubicle, like so many other cubicles and not offered a seat, for the Goblins liked to cause pain, the same way house Elves liked to work.. over the centuries, they had found that banking, and the accompanying fees and charges were much more profitable than pillage and plunder, and because they wrote the laws and obscured the meaning in gobbledygook, they could get away with anything and call it legal. "What do you want" No politeness, no niceties, straight to the point. He could work with this, "I want to get my emancipation, and take the headship of my House, I want access to my vaults, I want an accounting, and I am willing to pay a reasonable fee to get this done quickly." The goblin raised an eyebrow. "How much of a reasonable fee?" "Harry eyed the creature. How does a thousand Galleons sound?" The goblin grinned a toothy grin, his avarice showing. "Very Reasonable, good sir" "Before we start, sir goblin, understand that I will be able to pay you this fee after I get access to my vaults, I swear on my blood that I will pay" The goblin was stunned, for a moment, wizards didn't make those kind of vows, or even understand those kind of vows.

"Very well, we will discuss fees at the end of our business. First, tell me your name"

"Harry James Potter"

The Goblin now understood why the fee was so high.. there were traps on that paperwork, red flags that when tripped would send messages to certain groups and people..and beings. "Let me offer an incentive.. if you can do this without tripping any alarms, I will throw in an extra thousand" the boy looked at the goblin, who was almost drooling.

"Very well, Lord Potter, sir, you have a way with words, you have convinced me.." Harry knew that the goblin would cut his throat in an instant if there was enough money offered. The paperwork was summoned, and signed in blood, with a blood quill, 'Petunia' had to sign in three or four places, and before each signature, he looked her in the eyes and transmitted exactly what the signature should look like. The quill scratched, the name passed inspection. When the final signature was signed, he slipped her a bag of coin, far more than promised and told her to wait in the lobby, but to take another drink before she did.

An hour and some passed and Harry strolled out into the lobby, the 'Petuniawhore' waiting, took him by the arm and they left the area. Harry apparated her to a pub near Little Whinging and set her up with a room, and a couple weeks supply of polyjuice, another bag of cash, and set her to business. The pub was right next to the motorway , and there was a lot of lorry traffic, so a lot of opportunity to get 'Petunia' well known to the locals and whoever had two quid.

Harry left, and went back to Diagon Alley. He did a bit of shopping to get the basics, multiple trunk, books, clothes, potions and supplements, all in all he went through almost ten thousand galleons.

'Uncle Algie, Grandmother Longbottom, I swear on mylife and magic, that I am Neville Franklin Longbottom, born July 31, 1980" He glowed in confirmation, and the two elders sighed in relief, well not quite. there was still something off. "I was born to Alice Mackinnon and Franklin Longbottom, and on that morning, Albus Dumbledore came by and did something to me, he marked me.. and put a block on my magic." "The mark he put on me was not a visible mark, but rather a magical mark, a ..beacon.. as it were, so that when the time came, the ...person he sent after me could find me.." "That person, was Tom Marvalo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort"

"If you check me now, you will find at least two blocks on my magic, and a tracking charm, I will need the help of the Unspeakables to remove these things." He stood and Algie did some diagnostic charms and confirmed the statement. August was shaken. Dumbledore did that to HER grandson? Neville held his father's wand up and looked at it. he spoke while his eyes were following the grain of the wood.

"there was a prophecy given that could apply to either myself of Harry Potter.."

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born_ _to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_ _... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have_ _power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of_ _the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one_ _with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh_ _month dies..." (OotP 37)._

"this prophecy ruined my life. my family was hidden at Longbottom manor, but someone managed to get the ward key, and gave it to Voldemort. He came and broke through our wards and killed my mum and dad" Neville closed his eyes in pain at the memory Augusta and Algie looked at each other with questions in their eyes, but stayed silent. "He killed my mum, who put herself between me and him, he cast the killing curse on me, and somehow it bounced off and he was destroyed.." The elders recognized this part as almost word for word the story told by Dumbledore to the world.

"Albus Dumbledore sent someone to pick me up. and take me to my 'closest blood relative', one Petunia Dursley." For the next ten years, I was treated worse than a house elf, beaten, abused, vilified, and kept in the dark. I didn't know my name when I went to primary school, I thought my name was 'freak' or 'boy'..." at the age of eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter, and was brought back into the wizarding world, not knowing a thing about magic, or who I was, or anything. I made some close friends, who stuck with me through everything, and I had some adventures along the way, and over the next seven years, I learned something that will shock you to your core." he looked them in the eye..

"Albus Dumbledore created Voldemort" The elders sat there, agape, shock on their faces. He used his father's wand and pulled out a series of memories, pertaining to the conversation thus far, he showed them his confrontation with a Quirrill, the destruction of the Philosopher's stone.

.had to make a note to contact. Nick, Algie thought.. "How old are you, and how did you come to be here, and where's our Neville? Augusta asked. "I am twenty three years old, and I died, and Fate sent me back here to a do-over, and I AM Neville, at least I think so.. I have all his memories and I feel like they are mine.. it's hard to tell.. I know that in this 'parallel universe' or reality if you prefer, Harry is 'The Boy who Lived." and I suspect he is with the Dursley's as we speak..we need to find him and help him.."

He got up and started pacing around, almost frantically.. He summoned some parchment and a quill and set it to work writing notes.. Augusta raised an eyebrow, since he didn't use a wand, just a small hand gesture.. Algie distracted her from commenting "Who are these ..Dursley's..there is no one related to the Longbottom or MacKinnon clan by that name..." Neville laughed..

"They are the absolutely least magical people in all Britain, if not the world.. They are a set up fabricated by Dumbassdore, to keep his 'weapon' in check.. The theory was, that Petunia Dursley, was my 'Aunt' and therefore, my 'blood relative', so I could be protected by 'blood wards'..The whole 'Boy Who Lived' thing is a set-up, a story told to a bunch of sheeple to manipulate them." He sat down and sighed. "The Dursleys were a construct, the perfect blend of hatefulness, abuse and stupidity created by Dumbledore to control his weapon.. the thing I mean by 'weapon' is that in this case, Harry has so many blocks on his magic, I am surprised he can do any magic at all, Dumbledore did a set piece, wind up the BWL and set him after Voldemort, there is a big battle, and release all the blocks on my..his magic at once, killing everyone within range.. and stepping in as 'Hero of the Wizarding World' again.. making him as famous as Merlin... ""heh" Neville snorted.. "Did you know how Dumbledore stopped Grindewold?" neither elder did, it was a secret that Dumbledore never talked about..

* * *

"Dumbledore is a pouf, and if he is on his usual schedule, he is on Fire Island, a well known gay resort, he takes three weeks in august every year, along with 50 years worth of hair and Polyjuice from all his 'head boys'. He spends three weeks every year besmirching the memories of male students both living and dead."

He took a drink. "I could use a shot and a beer right about now." "Well, I have this bit of Knowledge, and in the reality I came from, at least, Gellert Grindewold and Albus Dumbledore were lovers.. Dumbledore had Grindewold bent over the back of the couch doing him and he pulled out a .45 and blew his brains out...great hero, huh?" Neville bent over the side of the chair he was sitting on and spewed up everything he had eaten so far that day. he vanished the mess, wiped his face and went on.. "he enjoyed it" "How did you die?" they were obviously getting used to the idea of a time-traveler.. "It started when Gin and I were at St Mungo's, she had just been tested and we found we were going to have a boy.."

They had stepped into the elevator, they were so happy, they couldn't stop smiling.. He wanted to tell his Grandmother the news, that she was to be a great Grandmother in about 6 months..they felt a light tap on the shoulder and both collapsed, Neville thought that the elevator had been empty, who?.. then darkness. They awoke in a locked room.. in fact it had no door or window to lock, every surface was featureless. He got up and reached for his wand to enervate Ginny, and found it gone. He looked about and saw a pair of fairy slippers under the edge of an invisibility cloak. The wearer of the cloak took it off and Neville found himself looking at a dead man, at least from his perspective.. five years before, he had seen Severus Snape cast a banishing charm which threw the Headmaster off the precipice of the Astronomy Tower. HE had seen the broken body of Dumbledore there on the ground, far below. He had been to the funeral and seen the body, laid out.

"You have let yourself be distracted from the task at hand, Neville, you should be fighting Voldemort, and his Death Eaters, not knocking up your little bitch" Neville jumped up at the old man, but was not quite quick enough.. and was petrified in the process.. He fell heavily to the floor

Dumbledore pulled out a dagger and cast a charm on it.. a Portus charm to be exact. "This portkey will take you directly into Voldemort's hideout, and here is your reason why..This dagger is ALSO a portkey to the same location." with that he plunged the dagger deep into Ginny's gut, ripping upwards. Neville screamed and tried to get out of the body bind. "Activate " Ginny's body whirled away, spewing blood into the ether. He dropped the other dagger on Neville and cast a finite as he also whirled away.

Neville slammed down on the floor of a hall. He was surrounded by Death Eaters on all sides. Voldemort sat regally on his throne, surprised at the new arrival. Neville crawled over to his wife and held her as the remainder of he life leaked out between his fingers. Neville gathered his wand and lay Ginny down on the floor. he placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes. He then transfigured her into a piece of bone.. a rib in fact, and stuck it in his pocket. He then turned to face Voldemort. "Hello Tom, I just found someone I hate more than you".. Voldemort sat silently and raised an eyebrow, well if he had an eyebrow, it would be raised.. "And that would be..?"

"Your friend and mine, the great leader of the light, Albus Fucking Dumbledore..who just killed my wife, in an effort to manipulate me." "Oh? what did he want you to do, may I ask..?" "He wanted me to come here and kill you.. I had more important things to do.." "Oh, Really, what's more important than me?" "My wife and I were going to have a boy.." he spoke as he paced around, surveying all the Death Eaters surrounding him.. "It's a form of Immortality, Tom, leaving a bit of yourself in to the future.. You raise them up and train them well, and hope that they make a positive mark on the world.." he turned to the snake-like humanoid. "What would your mother think of you, Tom.. You've been dead for thirteen of the last seventy years, now you are not really alive, both you and I know it.. your horcruxes have damaged your soul to the point you are not even human any more.." "What do you know of Horcruxes?" Neville stepped behind a group of Death eaters, keeping them between himself and Voldemort.. "I know everything about them, Tom, because I have destroyed them all.. all of them.."

Lightning and fire and shrieks of pain, slashed and flashed across the room, Bodies were thrown as barriers between the two combatants. blood and body parts everywhere, the best thing any of the Death Eaters could do was to hunker down and put up the best shield you knew, or get out of the room. This, of course was impossible, since the walls themselves were becoming part of the battle, moving and flowing as needed. Harry had appeared outside the building, he had a warning that something was happening at Riddle Manor, and when he showed up, the conflict was around the outside too. He took the opportunity to help his buddy by taking as many of the combatants out as possible. Between wand and the Sword of Gryffindor, he was his own carnage machine. He worked the edges of the building, summoning Death Eaters out of the fray and killing them, Erecting walls as barriers for Neville to fight from. soon, the great hall of battle was littered with the dead, and the only ones left standing were Tom and Neville. they were both staggered, both at their end. "Sorry Tom, I have to end this, I have important people to kill today.." with that, he cast a reducto and a dispersal charm, leaving Voldemort without a body. The head of the former Dark Lord lay on the floor, the mouth moving, but no sound coming out.. then it stopped and the black mist that had been Tom Riddle came out.. and faded away.

Harry stepped between the bodies and gripped Neville in his armss.

"I'm Sorry, Bother, I wasn't there for you."

Neville snorted. "How would anyone expect an attack from a dead man..especailly in the pediatrics ward of St Mungos..

"Lets go find the old bastard and kill him."

"First things first, Harry.. lets check on Hermione.. if the old man would stoop to killing my wife, who knowa where he will stop?

A pop, and the two warriors were gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry arrives

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 3

Harry's tale

"It took almost a week.. I healed Harry, and he healed me.. we supported each other as best we could. There was a great gathering in Diagon Alley, where the Ministry was lauding the 'great hero of the light" Albus of the many names Dumbledore, who had miraculously returned to life, 'just in time' to save the day... I called him out, in front of all those people, telling the true story of Albus Dumbledore, and the manipulations he had done over the years.. I told them how he actually killed Grindewold.. That infuriated him.. I swore a vow that I was telling the truth.. the glow was bright enough to see in the daylight.. I told the people how he murdered my wife, how he had stolen my life.. and family.. "He was enraged, and started casting horrific magic, demonic magic, without regard as to who he hit. Harry, as usual worked the edges, pulling the innocent out of the way, my best friend was a true hero." Dumbledore leapt from roof to roof, trying to get me, as I cast shields and impediments.. Finally he had me cornered, right where I wanted him, concentrating on me. He cast a killing curse, and as I saw the green light of the spell come my way, I saw Harry pop up behind him and take his head off with the Sword. My final vision before I died was the execution of Albus Dumbledore. "And that's how I died"

* * *

they sat silently for a while. "After I died, I went to a waiting room in the light.. it looked a lot like Platform 9-3/4 as I arrived, I saw Dumbledore being escorted into a dark doorway, his head under his arm. I saw Harry, laughing with Hermione, and Ginny. he had the Sword still, He vanished it as he saw me enter. there was a cloaked figure waiting on a throne." Neville looked far off , as if in a vision. "I am seeing this right now, in fact, at this very moment Harry is being sent through a door." they all felt it, it washed through their very being.. a pulse of magic. That very moment,on Privit Drive...

July 31, 1991 BOY! Harry awoke with a jerk. he groaned, silently, so as not to raise the ire of his Uncle. Then he realize where he was, and quickly checked himself out, /alive/ /11 or so years old/ /no wand or magical books around, so, my birthday or before/ /?HERMIONE'S ALIVE!/

* * *

The magical pulse washed over them, Neville was particularly sensitive to it..since it was the same thing which had brought him here to this reality not five hours before..

" I...I can feel him..he's confused, no..now determined...he's taking some kind of action...physical...there, he just used some magic...very controlled magic.. " Algie got up and headed for the floo.. "I have to get our sensors online to see if we can determine whats happening.." "Uncle Algie?...stop by Mafelda Hopkirks' office, please?" Algie Croaker looked at his not young nephew and nodded. "he lives at 4 Privit Drive,Little Whinging Surrey" Algie acknowledged the address and stepped into the floo.

Harry went about his business, he went to Gringotts and 'encouraged' the goblin to do the correct paperwork and get his freedom from manipulative old soon to be dead Headmasters, and the Ministry and their dead superannuated and just plain insane legal system.. He had a great many meetings to set up, he considered setting up a storefront in Diagon Alley, considering how many meetings he had in mind to set.. what was that strange feeling.. he could sense someone..whatever..

Now that the PetuniaWhore was hard at work, he really encouraged her to be very public about her business.. He wondered if Dudley was redeemable if he got away from his parents..nah, let the legal system take care of them. Its out of my hands.. There! there was that feeling again.. it shifted.. somewhere closer..

He stopped by the Magical Menagerie and picked up the appropriate owl treats and supplements to keep Hedwig healthy in this climate, since it was not her natural habitat..

The feeling, its closer.. he pulled out his mother's wand and held it close to his side...

"Harry!" he snapped around and saw a young person and an older woman heading his way.. He put out a light shield, trying to sense if this was an enemy or..wait ..thats "Neville!..er..how do you know..wait..I feel you..." they circled around.. Augusta thought they were like predatory cats, each trying to get the upper hand..er claw.. Neville stopped first and grinned at Harry.. he did the Vulcan hand thing and said.."I come in peace" and held the grin for a moment until Harry broke out laughing at the absurdity of the situation.. "No Nev, it's 'Live long and prosper'...he looked at this Nev.. "We've never actually met have we?" He stuck out his hand and the shook on it.. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived, died, lived again..and you?"

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, Also the Boy who lived, etc,etc.. did you visit an otherworldly train platform recently?" Harry's face fell.. "Yes, I had to say goodbye to Hermione, and..." he got a strange look on his face.. "I saw Albus Dumbledore walk by like he was on his way to the Headless Hunt.. care to elaborate?"

Augusta Longbottom stepped in at this point.."Mr Potter, would you care to come to Longbottom Manor, so we can have these discussions in private, and make some plans?." her eyes indicated a rather snooty looking Lucius Malfoy walking by on the other side of the street. Both Harry and Neville grew dark and almost started to do something, but Mrs L stopped them before they could take the first step. "You could kill him now, and be done with it, but wouldn't it be better to take away everything he has, destroy his name, destroy the line of Malfoy, and THEN kill him?..hmm?

Both boys turned to look at her..and enthusiastically "Yes Ma'am!"

"So how did you end up here?"

"You know, the usual BWL luck.. killed a dark lord, all his Deezers, fought a battle that left nothing standing, Brought in airstrikes and left the Ministry a glowing hole in the ground, along with about twenty manors.. total scorched earth.. I killed Dumbledore for his crimes.. put his head on a pike over the front gate at Hogwarts, I did.. but somewhere along the line he hit me with some long term curse.. "

"Why the total destruction?

You have a Hermione in your line?"

"yeah, great girl.. My Harry was going to marry her.. "

"Well, I did, and she is..was the best thing..person to ever happen to me.. God, I loved that woman" he wiped his eyes.. the tears flowed easily. "The old man claimed I wasn't working fast enough, it was time to go after Voldy and he stunned her and sent her to him with a portkey.. The Deez did horrible things to her and she managed to get loose.. and get her wand. Malfoy was teasing her, going to snap her wand in front of her face.. the idiot didn't know she could do wandless magic as well as I can.. and he was within reach. "She castrated him and made him eat his own junk.. then she did a Vlad on him.. he got to watch the rest of it before she died.. though he went before she did." .

He lay back in the chair, tears flowing freely down his face.

"She was beautiful and full of fire.. it took over twenty of them to bring her down, and she made them pay well for it." " I got to see her before she went to her reward. She made me see the need for someone to go and get it right, or I would have happily just gone with her into Avalon.. and see Sirius, and Mum and Dad.. and if I saw Dumbledore there, I would personally escort him to hell."

Early evening 31 July

He turned to Mrs Longbottom and asked. "What's the situation in this version of reality? is DD just as manipulative an old asshole as he was in my home dimension?.

She nodded. "Sadly, he is just as bad as you both have described.. and Neville has explained his current whereabouts to my satisfaction.. no one of our ...contacts knew where he went every year, and now we know.. " Harry grimaced and put his face in his hands..

"Just go there and look for the biggest manwhore on the beach.. and match the face up with any number of Head Boys from the last fifty years.." pause..."I'd rather not talk about that..lets make plans for the Revolution..".. "In my version, the Weasleys were fairly important, as tools and as victims..how about you , Nev?" he nodded. The Weasleys were the first people to show me what family was like, and I ended up marrying Ginny, we were to have a son when the old man murdered her.." Harry raised an eyebrow.. "In my version, he had her dose me with amorentia and string me along, Ron was dosing Hermione." he frowned. I killed him, eventually, and Ginny went nuts. ended up in St Mungo's. " "I think the real reason is that she was never treated for being possessed by Tom in her first year.. he sat there in her mind for six years, festering..and the old goat KNEW. that there was still a problem that could be covered up and hidden with potions and spells." Ginny was a nice kid, I don't want her to go through that again.. And I don't want to have to kill Ron...before the goat got him he WAS my good friend."

"Let me suggest something, if I may" Both boys looked to the matriarch. "The Weasleys are a pivotal family in this world, as well as in your own.. What do you say we bind them to the Potter/Longbottom alliance, where they cannot be manipulated by outside forces..also they give us someone to hide behind as needed." Harry looked quizzical.."Potter Longbottom Alliance?" She nodded.. "The two great families are more powerful together than either are separately.. it's an order of magnitude" Realization dawned on both young men. They turned to each other and held out hands, each gripping the others forearms. "I would consider it an honor to be allied with the Great and Noble House of Longbottom, and as Head of The Ancient and Noble House of Potter, offer my hand in alliance" Harry spoke formally. Neville took his arms in hand. "The Great and Noble House of Longbottom would be very glad and honored to have an alliance with the Great, Ancient and Noble House of Potter." the two boys glowed for a moment as their alliance took hold.

Harry and Neville grabbed each other and hugged like long lost brothers, for that is what they were, maybe not of the same mother, but in their hearts and minds, they were indeed, brothers.

The next day, Arthur Weasley received a regal looking snowy owl. The letter she carried was of the finest parchment, and the seals on the top were shocking, because they had not been commonly seen for years, over a dozen years, actually.. The letter asked that he bring his family, all of them to a meeting at Longbottom Manor at three the next afternoon, for discussions and some conference.

"Molly, I don't know, we'll find out tomorrow, so just don't worry, The Longbottoms are a light family, and I am sure there is no harm, but the Potter crest, I don't know.. no one has seen the Potter boy in ten years.." He just shook his head, and she nattered..

"What will we wear, the boys need new robes, and Ginny.. " they were words that she had gone over several times already, and Arthur knew it was time to shut it down.. He took her by the cheeks and made her look him in the eye. "Molly, Don't Worry!.. It. Will. Be. All. Right!" his forcefulness made her feel safe. and the worry slipped away. "We may not have much, but we are Weasleys, and we stand for the light, and what's right, no matter what"

Molly Prewitt would do whatever she had to in order to keep her family safe, and that fact is what got her and her family in so much trouble in other timelines.. The truth was, she needed the calming influence of Arthur to make decisions.

The Weasley clan filed into the grand hall of Longbottom Manor . Already waiting in the room were a group of people. Arthur recognized Augusta Longbottom, matriarch of the Longbottom clan, He recognized by sight, Algernon Croaker, who was Augusta's older brother, and from the halls of the Ministry, he had something to do with the Department of Mysteries. Alongside them were two young boys, Arthur assumed they were Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. No one had seen Harry Potter, so no one was exactly sure what he looked like, but this young man looked very much like James Potter, who was known to them all, from their membership in the Order during the last war.

Dumbledore had built up the legend of 'The Boy Who Lived' over the last ten years, and the wizarding public was in awe of the possibility of being in the presence of such greatness. Harry growled at the looks he was getting from the Weasleys.., so he decided then and there to jump off the pedestal and kick it over.. he waited a few moments to let things settle down after they had all been introduced, and sat down himself...after subtly casting the whoopee cushion spell. "Bfffllllattt!" he sighed with a satisfied look on his face, he then 'noticed' everyone looking at him in shock, and in the case of the twins, awe, "Sorry, ate some Sliders" Everyone over the age of sixteen tried to ignore the gorilla in the room, the ones under , that is to say From Percy on down, made faces. Percy was torn between laughing and being perfect prefect Percy, The twins were 'I gotta get me some of those' Ronald made a face and tried to squeeze one out of his own.. then got a shocked look on his face when he realized he may just have done more so.. Ginny just squeeked and blushed.

Augusta Longbottom hrumphed and called the gathering to order.. "If I could have your attention please?"..."Harry?" He put his head down and mumbled "Yes Ma'am" while smirking a bit. Neville poked him for putting on the act.

"Arthur, as head of the Clan Weasley, you have the control of what is left of the Ancient House of Weasley and the forebears of that house.. " she paused. " The combined clans of Longbottom and Potter would like to make you and your clan an offer of friendship and support, Legal and Financial backing, and an opportunity to gain back what was stolen from your House one hundred eighty two years ago."

Arthur's eyes widened on shock.. The power behind the combined clans was considerable, but he could not see how it would be done, for his family was victim of robber barons all those years ago, and they lost lands, money, and probably most importantly, their seat in the Wizengamot.

He did not even know, completely how it had happened, it was a combination of murder , hidden under the cover of a 'duel', papers that appeared out of nowhere, and the head of the clan at that time being killed off, and his several times great grandfather being made the head of his clan at the age of eleven. without anyone to help the boy, to be his regent or advisor, the robbers ran roughshod over him and what remained of his family, two younger sisters and a brother. The Burrow, the now traditional home of the Weasley clan was left to them, because, having taken all the other lands, it was in an inconvenient location, and no one wanted it.

The matriarch went on, as Croaker looked on, watching closely.. He did this, keeping the attention of the elder Weasleys, this allowed the boys, to subtly invade the minds and thoughts of the clan.

Having taken a measure of the red headed gathering, Harry sat back in satisfaction. This was the signal, to proceed. "We have gathered a history of the events leading up to and during the loss of your families lands and farms, we believe that those properties can be recovered, along with the fortunes built on them, and as an added benefit, end the line which caused the problem in the first place."

She gathered up a folder of documents, and handed them across the table to Arthur.

"The line of Malfoy is a cancer on the world, they have done much to further their own desires at the expense of others, that means they need to be exorcised just as if they were a cancer." The different members of the family gaped and had looks of befuddlement on their faces.

"What..how..why?" He couldn't form a complete question. Algie Croaker stepped in. "We have our reasons, as to why we have decided to make you this offer, the first and most important reason, is that it is the right thing to do" he glanced sideways at Harry and Neville. "The second reason we make this offer is that when we are united to the same cause, then we are stronger than if we stand individually for the same cause."

"You, Arthur, can understand exactly what it feels like, at least by proxy, as your ancestors suffered great losses, here we have two young men, in virtually the same position, with the added problem of people whom they should be able to trust are attempting to manipulate and control them." Molly looked shocked, and Arthur had a hard look on his face. How dare anyone try and manipulate 'the Boy Who Lived'..Molly started to speak up, but Arthur interrupted her.."Madam Longbottom, the gift you are proposing to lay upon our family is immense, and would be welcome..but I must ask..._what is the price_?"

Harry stood. every eye upon him, not knowing what to expect from a mere eleven year old boy.

"The price is fealty, the cost is in support and friendship, at having someone at your back in time of need, The knowing that you have the support of trustworthy people, people in whom you can give your health, welfare, finances, your very life." he paced. "People in whom you can give them access to your family vault, and not worry about them stealing, people who can receive gifts without some kind of foolish pride, people who are not jealous of others' wealth and status, because they forget HOW the wealth and status came to be.." his face dropped "Because of the death of one's family.."

he turned to face the gaping Weasley family. "I am prepared to make the Weasley family wealthy and powerful and respected , if the Weasley family will do something for me..." they all leaned forward in anticipation. "Cut your ties with Dumbledore, and align yourselves with Neville and I...and I want the Rat."


	4. Chapter 4 Interrogation

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 4

Interrogating Peter.

Confusion reigned for several minutes, protests that Dumbledore was the greatest wizard since.. that of course they were on the side of the light, and most of all rising to the top, Ron yelled.. "Why do you want Scabbers?" everyone went silent , and looked at him for an answer. Harry looked to Neville, they nodded, they both looked to Uncle Algie, who nodded back.

"Very well" he pulled out a pocketwatch that was the size of a soup plate and flipped it open..like a Wonderland character.. "Good, she's in her office" he flipped it shut, but not before Harry could look at it and see the names of the heads of various Ministry departments, and their locations.. Fudge was listed as being in the Loo "I have this to keep track of people in the ministry, since I am a department head myself." Arthur was surprised, he hadn't know Croaker was a department head..hmm. something to ponder.

Creakily he went to the Floo and called "DMLE, Amelia Bones Office DOM sanction" apparently it was his override password. He stuck his head in the green flame and talked with the head of the DMLE, and a few moments later She herself stepped out of the floo, followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Gawain Roberds. "Mr Croaker, would you explain why you have called us here?" Amelia Bones was not as tall as Algie Croaker, but she was easily as imposing a person, if not more so.. Croaker gave a slight bow and began to explain, the Aurors listening closely. "This is a meeting between the Allied Houses of Longbottom and Potter" he indicated the two young men. They are negotiating an alliance with the head of the Clan Weasley, and an important...item came up in discussion." " I will let Harry Potter tell his own story.."

Harry stepped to Madam Bones and bowed, formally as respect shown to her name and position. "Madam Bones, The Ancient and Noble House of Potter extends you welcome, and I hope our discussion will be fruitful." he paused. "The story begins back in 1884 when Albus Dumbledore met Gellert Grindewold.. This is important to the story, but we will jump ahead to 1979 when a young woman gave a prophecy during a job interview. " he proceeded to quote the prophecy that Trelawney gave during that interview, the spy who heard part of it and was captured, and later 'reformed' by Dumbledore, the information that was hidden under the Fidelius charm, with Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper, not Sirius Black, the fact that Sirius Black was thrown in Azkaban without trial, and was not guilty of killing Pettigrew.

Shacklebolt interrupted.

"If Black is innocent, where's Pettigrew at now?"

Harry smiled an evil smile. "Percy?"

the young man snapped to attention "Yes?"

"Before you received your Prefect pin and received Hermes as a gift, you had a rat, which you gave to Ronald, correct?"

Percy nodded, and Ronald made a face.

"When did you get this rat, and how old is he?"

Percy slowly answered, wondering if it was a trick question. "I..found him in Diagon Alley ten years ago, I was 6 years old and he acted friendly.."

"And, I assume you passed Care of Magical Creatures class?"

"Yes, I got an O on my OWLs.."

"What is the life span of an ordinary brown rat, do you suppose?" a blank look.."five years?"..

"No, actually two years, and that is assuming good health..."

Harry turned to the Aurors. "Auror Roberds, would you please take Percy to the Weasley family home and retrieve the rat"

Roberds nodded and got the floo password from Arthur, and headed out..

"He's an unregistered animagus, Auror, so be warned" Three minutes later they were back, with a stunned rat in a cage. Ron looked frantic, he was about to lose his rat, so Neville quietly calmed him down, telling him that he would personally see to it that Ron had his own, never used pet before they went to school. This calmed him somewhat, but he was still antsy..

Shacklebolt cast the animagus revealing charm and sure enough the rat glowed blue with a positive. Harry and Neville stood back, behind the adults watching the proceedings with interest. Neither was currently an animagus, not in this dimension, anyway but thought it best to not risk being tested for the gift. Roberds fished in his cloak and brought out some magic suppression cuffs that would stop any changes, escapes, apparitions or the like.

Amelia Bones cast the change spell, and the rat turned into a dirty ragged looking fat man. who lay there on the floor , stunned. The aurors cuffed him and searched his pockets, finding two wands, a portkey and some potions.. They also found the dark mark on his arm.

The man was bound to a chair, and awakened. with an enervate. The adults kept the civilians back so the aurors could do their work. Shacklebolt sprayed the prisoner with a common squirt bottle, what was uncommon was the veritaserum in the bottle.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"How are you still alive"

"I'm an animagus, I blew up the street and framed Black"

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes"

"Is Black a death eater?"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?"

"Which Black"

"Sirius Black"

"No"

"Which Black is a death eater"?"

"Regulus"

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters"

"I was"

"Did you tell Voldemort where they were"

"No"

Harry was stunned at this.. he assumed that the facts of the story were the same in his previous dimension as this one.. Shacklebolt squirted Pettigrew again, re-dosing him with Veritaserum vapor.

"Who did you tell the secret to?"

"Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore"

"Who told Voldemort?"

"Snape"

Harry's anger swelled.

"On whose orders"

"Dumbledore"

"who did you kill for your death eater initiation"

Edgar Bones"

Amelia Bones flushed with anger, but said nothing..

"When"

"October 79"

"What day?"

"Halloween"

Amelia knew that Edgar had disappeared two days before Halloween that year..

"how long was he prisoner?"

"Two days"

"How was he captured?"

"Malfoy and Snape"

"Lucius?"

"Yes, he had a plan to take the Bones seat and properties."

"have you used the unforgivables?"

"Yes, many times"

"Whose wands were you carrying?"

"Mine, the oak and griffon feather one

and The Dark Lord's, yew and Phoenix feather"

"how did you get his wand"

"I was with him when he attacked the Potters"

"Who else was there?"

"Snape"

"Anyone else?"

"Maybe"

"Who do you think might have been there?"

"Dumbledore"

"Why do you think Dumbledore was there"

"Because he knew that The Dark Lord knew."

"How did the Dark Lord Know?"

"Because he told Snape to tell him."

"what would Snape get out of this?"

"He asked the Dark Lord for Lily as a slave"

"a slave?"

Molly held her two youngest to her chest, covering their ears.

they squirmed a bit, wanting to get free, but she held them tightly.

Pettigrew continued after another squirt of Veriteserum mist.

"What kind of slave"

"a sex slave."

"He wanted a sex slave?"

"Yes, he always lusted after her, and was furious when James got her"

the aurors paused and looked to Bones for guidance. She looked at Harry, who made a 'carry on' gesture..they did.

"What was Dumbledore's take on this?"

"He didn't care, Lily was a mudblood, and by his thoughts they were just for shagging."

Harry glowed with anger. He said nothing, but everyone in the room could see what he was thinking.

they were wrong.

he stepped out from behind the adults, and into Pettigrew's view

he looked the pudgy man in the eye.,

"Who else can verify what you are saying?"

"Snape"

Pettigrew looked at Harry and had a question on his lips.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"can you forgive me?"

"No, Peter, I can't"

"You mean you won't"

"No, I can't, even if I wanted to...But even so, I don't want to.

"Why not?"

"Because of your weakness, my parents are dead, murdered by a madman, and you are still thinking of ways to get away and bring him back to life, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Well that's not going to happen"

"Do you think you can stop me from getting away?"

"Yes"

"I doubt you can, you are only a boy"

"and you are a coward"

"Peter Pettigrew, your life is forfeit, you belong to me, for you sent murderers against my father and mother, you were involved in the deaths of my Grandparents, you are responsible for the death of Edgar Bones, and before you are executed, you will confess to every crime you have ever committed. You will name names of other Death Eaters and their crimes. When you are drained of every bit of useful information, you will be sent through the veil. Do you understand?"

Pettigrew slowly nodded, almost frozen with fear, for Harry's eyes had grabbed him like a cobra mesmerizing a rat before it struck.

Harry took out his wand, which he had gotten the day before and cast a flame cutter and quickly removed both arms and legs from the prisoner. The limbs fell to the floor as Molly screamed, and practically throttled her children. Harry took the magical suppression cuffs and hooked them together as one and snapped it around the prisoners neck.

"He's all yours, Gentlemen."

Pettigrew moaned, his cauterized stumps smoking, as he slumped into unconsciousness.

"Madam Bones, is that enough information to get Sirius Black freed from Azkaban?"

she nodded slowly, still stunned at the boy's actions. She could do nothing about it since he had called it a matter of forfeit against his House. She looked at Augusta and Algie, who were obviously proud of the young man's actions..

"So, the Houses of Potter and Longbottom are now allied, and now you are asking the Weasley clan to join this alliance also..am I correct?"

Harry and Neville nodded in agreement with this assessment..

She turned to Arthur and asked. "Is the Clan Weasley going to take the Potter/Longbottom alliance up on it's offer?"

Arthur stood and stepped out to where the two young men were.. not boys, for in spite of their age, they were young men..


	5. Chapter 5 Arthur Speaks

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 5

Arthur Speaks

"On behalf of Clan Weasley, I, Arthur Weasley accept the offer made by Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom and their Alliance." A glow surrounded the three men. Amelia wondered how this could be done as the boys were obviously underage. questions to be asked she thought.. Arthur continued, gesturing to Molly to come and stand with him. Ginny curled up in Bill's lap and Ron stood behind him. watching the proceedings. Arthur continued.. "We understand the cost of this alliance and are willing to follow those requirements, for the benefits to our family far outweigh the costs."

"We hereby cut all ties to Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, and will not have any direct dealings with him" He looked at his of-age sons, who nodded in agreement saying "we so swear" all persons glowed momentarily "We also pledge fealty to the Potter/Longbottom alliance, keeping their secrets and helping in their actions concerning government, business, society and our wizarding culture".

Harry turned to Amelia Bones and asked:

I am going to ask everyone here to swear a wizard's oath that the secrets I am about to tell stay secret, will you be able to do this as Head of the DMLE?" She pondered, weighing her choices.

"As of right now, I am off duty and I am here as Head of the Bones family pro tem, and I will keep your secrets" she held her wand pointing up and there showed the flash of magic enforcing her oath.

"Sit down and get comfortable kiddies, we have quite a story to tell"

* * *

Time was running.. Amelia Bones had gone personally to Azkaban and taken Sirius Black out. She took him directly to St. Mungo's and had the healers give him a full going over.. Surprisingly after ten years in prison he didn't have too much wrong with him, a bit of malnutrition, a bad case of fleas, and a real need for a shave and a haircut. While at St. Mungo's, she did some interrogation, with two aurors as witness. The whole story, as Sirius knew it was written down and a copy was given to the editor of The Daily Prophet The next day's paper had headlines about his release and lack of trial.. Fudge was incensed, since his 'capture' of the evil Sirius Black was the keystone upon which he had built his career as the Minister of Magic.

Augusta asked Sirius to come and stay with Harry at Longbottom Manor and while there, he contacted his solicitors. The Solicitors were quite happy to take on the Ancient and Noble House of Black. The first thing Sirius did was to take the Headship of the Black Family. Doing this, he set in motion a great many actions. Restoring Andromeda Tonks as a Black, Making an offer to Narcissa Black-Malfoy to make her the Lady Black, and guaranteeing her child an inheritance, but not the heir to the Head of Black. That was reserved for Harry, unless of course Sirius had a child, then things would probably be changed around.

Bill Weasley was two years out of Hogwarts. He had been Head Boy, and had worked hard to earn that position. He was at present working with a Runes Master, and was seeking a position as an apprentice to a cursebreaker, for that was what he had wanted since fifth year. He had a worn copy of Golinards that he had found in an estate sale, apparently the owner of that book hadn't been as good a cursebreaker as he thought, and so the notes written in the book, he took with a grain or six of salt.

The information that he had been exposed to recently was worrisome, The Longbottoms and the Potter boy had sworn it was true that Dumbledore, yes Dumbledore was a pouf, and using HIS image with polyjuice, along with the images of many other of the Head Boys. He had written notes to all of the Heads he knew personally, and asked them to contact the Heads they knew.. all told, he had been contacted by 28 men, and they had arranged a meeting on a Saturday afternoon. Bill had asked Kingsley Shacklebolt to bring a penseive to the meeting and stand as a witness before the group, and also be ready to take testimony and file charges as needed.

The charges were mounting, Amelia Bones was worried what was going to happen to the government when all the facts came out. She coordinated with Algie Croaker and Arthur Weasley and over the period of a week, every member and worker in the Ministry was brought in and questioned under veritaserum Lists of charges were written, and the loyalty of every Auror was questioned. Those who were there for the opportunity to hold power over someone were to be shunted aside, or put in positions where little damage could be done. Every person questioned was obliviated of the event. Fudge had surprised them in his stupidity, he had not only kept a physical record of every bribe he had taken, he kept it in his office drawer for easy reference, for those times he couldn't remember what he had been bought off for.

The Wizengamot was off limits to Bones and her crew of interrogators.. She left that group to Augusta's Coven. Thirteen old women who wielded a considerable power in the wizarding world, although they did not actually hold any offices. Surrounding the thirteen elders of the Coven were between twenty six and thirty nine younger witches, acolytes , ready to step into the role of power when they were called. When they were called, that is to say, for the most part, when an elder witch died or stepped down. The acolytes did the grunt work, the research and information gathering, They worked in all levels of government and business, some worked as teachers, healers, a few were business owners.

The thing about the Coven that was most unusual, was that it did not discriminate against the muggleborn. The women there were there on merit and power. There were no hereditary seats, their place was earned.

"If we will all come to order?" Pernelle Flamel was the oldest, and therefore the leader of the group. "We have convened to take into consideration the story of the two Boys who Lived, and the tales they have told about some of our most trusted and respected citizens." The witches were keeping an open mind about the tales, but were also being pragmatic.. The group quieted down. Flamel started. "What do we know about these two young men?"

Naomi Bulstrode spoke up "Both young men are indeed the blood descendants of their parents, Neville Franklin Longbottom is born of Alice MacKinnon Longbottom and Franklin David Longbottom." she pulled out a second sheet of parchment. "Harry James Potter is the blood Descendant of James Tiberius Potter and Lilly Evans Potter." she paused and continued reading. "The tests that were run show that there is in Harry James Potter two distinct soul fragments, which are according to the evidence, slowly merging, plus, his magical core is the size and power level of an arch-mage, and if he continues to grow, will be outclassing anyone alive within five years.." her face grew dark. His body shows signs and markings of severe child abuse, malnutrition, and four magical blocks, which have since been removed." "He has stated that the persons who caused this damage to himself are being dealt with, and would speak no further on the matter."

"Neville Franklin Longbottom..Has been raised since the age of fifteen months by his Paternal Grandmother, and is in good physical health, He shows the signs of Cruciatius at a young age, and has been given a series of potions since the age of two to deal with the side effects, he also show signs of two separate and distinct souls in his core, again they seem to be merging, and he also has a magical core on the order of at least sorcerer, if not Arch Mage. He also will be very powerful as he continues to grow." She laid down the parchment and looked at the gathered witches. "Neville also show some signs of having been obliviated at some time in the past..and we have contacted a mind healer from America to come and speak with him." "Neville also had two blocks on his magic, also these have been removed."

"Both young men show signs of PTSD, a common ailment suffered by people who have been in war zones, in battle and things of that nature. The mind healers will be counseling them when he arrives." The reporting witch gathered her papers and put them away in the appropriate folders.

Flamel looked to Poppy Pomfrey and asked if she had anything to add. "Yes, I would like to know who in their right mind put young Harry in the hands of child abusers. The boy had broken bones which were ignored, and he had to count on his magic for healing.. this kind of thing is totally unacceptable" She sat down. Amelia Bones stood and opened her folder on the subject. she read and hmmed and looked up. "The actions taken to set things right may not be totally ethical , but they certainly were appropriate..The persons who committed these crimes are now in the hands of the muggle authorities, and the evidence against them is unimpeachable. Suffice it to say, they will get theirs." A witch raised her hand and was recognized. "Who put him with those muggles and why?, were they Lily's relatives?

Bones popped out her monocle. "The Dursleys were not in any way, Harry's relatives, Petunia Evans Dursley was not Lily's sister." "They were a set-up designed and created by Albus Dumbledore, Lily was not of Evans blood, for Evans is not a magical line, Lily was a pureblood born of a witch and wizard.

Lily's parents were killed and Lily was placed with the Evans family. She was never blood related to Petunia Evans at all. We believe the reason Lily was placed with the Evans family is because that family had a negative magical quotient..in other words, they had literally no magic at all, and would suck the magic, and indeed the life out of any magical being or object." "Why this was done, is under speculation, one theory is someone, we suspect Dumbledore was experimenting with eugenics, trying to create a magical super race." Flamel paused. "We also speculate that Dumbledore created the conditions for Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort to be created."

The witches shuffled and shifted about, they were hearing shocking and impossible news.. but there was more to come..

"Some of this story has come from the alternate universes that our two young men have arrived from.. and since been confirmed as true in this reality." Albus Dumbledore met Gellert Grindewold in Austria.. That country was building an empire in Africa and had their eyes on rich lands.. Grindewold was designing his plans to create a super-race, and laying down the ideas and peoples in place to do that. It would take another 50 years before he would be an integral part of the Nazi party and their plan for the 'final solution' exterminating those who were impure, and breeding those of 'correct stock" Flamel grimaced. "And if you look closely, a lot of that is going on right now with the pureblood politics in our government."

"Are you saying that our government is supporting policies put in place by the Nazi regime?" Flamel nodded. "In many ways, yes.. our society is headed for destruction and I am thinking that the young men may be our last, best hope..for peace" The meeting ran for several more hours, and many of the events of future history were discussed, and the ways around those events. Suggestions were made and the decision was set. The Coven of thirteen would support the Potter/Longbottom Alliance in their endeavors, up to and including the overthrow and destruction of the present government.

-===0|0===-

Harry shuffled through the chest he had inherited from his mother.. How it had come to be in Petunia's hands was a mystery, since she was not in any way a real relative of his mother.. He thought of something..maybe,, just maybe...He removed everything from the chest and set it aside. He took up a parchment and quill and began to write..

_Dear Mum and Dad..._

_I am here and am in good health, I have made good friends with Neville Longbottom..I am sure you remember him as Alice and Frank Longbottom's son.. Apparently, he was the 'Boy Who Lived' in his own home dimension, just as I was in mine, and again here in this new place. Together we have formed an alliance between the Great Houses, and a number of other houses have joined us.. We made an offer to the Weasley Clan, and they accepted. _

_I am sure by now, you have become aware of the manipulation of Dumbledore, not only of our family, but the entire Wizarding world, Dad, Mum, I am amazed at how much damage that man has done, and how many lives he has cost.. never fear, you will be avenged. Neville and I have come up with a plan to get what we want out of life without putting ourselves into the hands of others.. and I have invited the Grangers to have a ringside seat to history..I don't really 'know' Hermione yet, and I am not going to push it. I have talked to her parents and told them who I am, and who Hermione is to me, at least MY Hermione.. This one is still only eleven and I want a real relationship, so I am going to let it grow on it's own.. _

_Dan Granger has been joking with me and calling me 'the Doctor', me being a time-traveling dimension hopper.. I threatened to turn him into Ensign Redshirt and send him on a mission..He got a kick out of the Star Trek uniform I conjured for him. I made a medical tricorder for Jane Granger and she is enjoying it._

_Mum, Dad, I miss you.. I am surrounded by people who are on my side, Neville's Grandmother, The witches of the Coven, yes Mum, I know you were a member at the age of 18..good show! Hermione will be a member also, if for no other reason that she is so amazingly intelligent.._

_but right now I need a hug.. Right now I want someone to cry on and have them tell me it will be all right.. I know that mentally and magically I am over twenty years old, but right now, I am in an eleven year old body and I want my mummy.. _

_I'm back.. had to get something out of my eye.. Dad, I have to be the Head of The Ancient and Noble House of Potter..any advice? who do I trust.. treading amongst the traps is like walking in a minefield, and if you recall what I did to Tom's army in my previous dimension..minefields are quite useful in thinning out a battlefield. back to my point, dad.. I have responsibilities to take and I need advice, and I don't want to do the wrong thing.. The goblins are no help in real terms, they will go to the highest bidder, so that is the only thing I can trust about them. _

_I have hired the goblins to be mercenaries of a sort.. I have described the traps and locations of all the Horcruxes that Tom created.. I will let them take the brunt of the damage for pay. I set a base price for each Horcrux and then an additional incentive for performance..They fell for it easily.. Greed will win out, I guess. I found a list of contacts in the papers you left me Mum.. That Jones fellow, quite an interesting bloke, I hired him to find the anchor of the Skysmir..I know now that no one has seen it for 400 years, but that didn't seem to throw him off.. he seemed like ..quite an adventurer..what kind of name is 'Indy'?_

_When he returns with the anchor, I will send an emissary to the Giants and offer them their heritage back.. I am trying to get a contact with the Temple priests at Etna..I think the only people who have any contact with them are the Yeti.. so I have to find a contact in the Yeti, but they hide so well.._

_I have less than 21 days to turn the wizarding world on it's head, at least the initial part of the changes.. at that point, Dumbledore will return from his 'vacation' and the proverbial dung will hit the fan..I am glad I have Neville at my back, and I have to remember to keep him close on what I am thinking and doing. _

_Mum, I know you were working for the Department of Mysteries.. I have a few ideas of how to destroy the Horcruxes, but it would be nice to have the artifacts in the condition the founders left them.. it would be wonderful to have Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga's cup, in original untainted condition.. I can do as I did before, dump them in basilisk venom, feed then to a dementor, toss them in a blast furnace.. but if I can, I don't want to..do you have any ideas?"_

_I am hoping this letter gets to you.. I know it's a long shot..but I found out from Petunia's mind that this chest kept coming back after she burned it, buried it, in fact she threw it in the Thames River and it got back to her house before she did.._

_I am hoping that it will deliver this letter to you. _

_Mum, Dad, I love you very much, and if it were not for my Hermione convincing me to do this, I would be there with you in Avalon now. I miss you and I miss her, but I am willing to take the time to do it right, I mean what's a couple hundred or so years when you have an eternity to be together.. _

_your loving son_

_Harry_

He folded the parchment and placed it in the chest, along with a picture of himself and Neville with their arms over each other's shoulders, just like brothers. He closed the chest and the lid sucked shut with a sound just like the sound of the doors on the Enterprise.

A glow and the chest came open.

Empty.

He raised an eyebrow, ala' Mr Spock. "We shall see" he murmured..

He left the room, calling out for his brother.. "Hey Nev"!

Lily was sitting on the patio drinking some tea Sirius and James were out in the meadow chasing each other around.. James Grandfather was there also, although he looked to be twenty, just like his grandson.. A letter appeared with a plop on the table in front of her "Ahh, My son, you figured it out.." she opened the letter and the picture fell out, the two boys grinning and waving. She smiled and thought that she would send a copy to Alice who was here. She hoped that one of the boys would remember the cure for Alice and Frank there.. She sat the picture against the flower vase and opened the letter to read...


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing with Wolves

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 6

"Sirius, I can't.. " "Why not?, it's honest work and it will pay well, not to mention it will piss off the pureblood gits, and by my way of thinking, that's a good thing, no?" Remus Lupin had only arrived at the manor the afternoon before, and met with Harry and Neville, and his long lost brother in arms, Sirius Black.. He was astounded that the lies told by Dumbledore were so easily believed, and he was ashamed that he had believed them.. He shook his head, trying to come up with a cogent reason why, and he couldn't. He could not see any reason not to do as Harry and Sirius asked, other than that he had spent his whole life keeping his head down, not making waves, and trying to be the invisible werewolf.. His mind took over and forced his emotional response to step back..

"All right, I will, but how are we going to do this in the time allotted? Harry grinned.

"We knew you would accept, because I got the note from you two days ago, and you and your employees are even now working on gathering the crops, as it were, and others are preparing the storefronts..how?..here." he pulled out a shiny gold object and dangled it in front of Remus. "A time-turner, this one has the backstep capability of seven days, and what we want you to do is this"...

Remus was loaded down with trunks of gold and tools, and instructions, permissions to rent a storefront, all signed and sealed with legal signatures, Gold to pay the employees expenses, and payroll, A list of known werewolves and their last known addresses, Letters of introduction describing the jobs offered, and the benefits.. Three days off on the lunar cycle, before, during and after, a promise of a potion that was on the verge of being released to the public.. The first thing he had to do was contact Damocles Belby to sponsor his research on his creation, Wolfsbane Potion.. according to Harry and Neville it made a real difference.

He nodded to the men and boys standing with him, and spun the time turner. He landed with a thump, mildly dizzy.. he got his bearings and looked around. "So this is the past. Hmmph, looks like the present to me." He adjusted his new clothes and preened a bit. It was nice to have clothes that weren't shabby and worn. He went down the street to the Hogsmeade owl post office. "I have a series of letters and packages to send out, so I will need almost all your owls today" he told the postmaster.."Fine by me, but let's keep a few for the local residents." The postmaster recognized Lupin as having been a student a few years behind him at Hogwarts, other than that, nothing.

Remus set up a production line of sorts, attaching to each owl a letter with a small sack of coin, Ten Galleons each, paying each recipient for their time and travel expenses. Each carried an offer to work for a new potions and Apothecary store soon to be opening in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Glasgow's magical district, with plans to open within six months in Dublin Ireland, Dundalk, Ireland, Edinburgh, Aberdeen and Dundee, Scotland. There were jobs offered for potions ingredient gathering and harvesting, potions creation, working in the retail end of the business, security for their personnel, stores, properties. Jobs enough for every werewolf in the UK, all at good pay rates, actual benefits, and an opportunity to actually live. There was also the possibility of the creation of a werewolf preserve, owned by the Head of the Potter clan, where they could run free without the worry of hurting someone innocent. Plans, there were, big, big plans.

Several hours later, Remus had received replies from many of the recipients, and they all were going to be portkeyed in to the designated location later that night, as they all had received a portkey as part of their invitation letter. Remus moved his base of operations to a small storefront at the west end of Hogsmeade, The landlord didn't care who rented it, as long as their gold was good.

The interior had been expanded, and the central area was clear for the portkey landings. A series of pops and people began to arrive, in two minute intervals. Remus directed them to a buffet of food and drink, facilities where they could change into the uniforms of the new company, uniforms which included protection against hexes and attacks, which was impervious to the shredding normally associated with being a werewolf.. The logo on the left breast of the robe read "Silent Moon Apothecaries and Potions .LLC. The pops of arrival slowed down and came to a stop. People milled about, talking and eating, some looked like they had not had a good meal in a while..because they had not.

"People may I have your attention?" he called out.. they quieted down. "Welcome to the initial employee meeting of Silent Moon Apothecary and Potions.." there was some cheering..he smiled, for he knew how they felt.."Folks, there's a revolution coming, and those who are stirring up the revolution feel that we, the victims of the curse have gotten an unfair end of the deal, and they asked me to set things in motion, hiring all of you.." ..more cheers..."To work for this newly formed company.."

"We will be streamlining the entire Apothecary and potions business, The gathering of raw materials, the making and preparing of potions, medicines, and everything associated with that business." he looked around at those people, seeing for the first time Hope. "It will be hard work, and we will be shunned by the bigots, but that does not matter, for we will have the upper hand, by underpricing the existing, pureblood-owned businesses, giving better service and better quality products." "We have hired a real potions master to oversee the production end of things, for you all know what has come out of Hogwarts the last ten years is sub-standard.." "hear,hear..mumblemumbleSnape..." he let the mumbling die down, and continued.. "There will be in the next month a radical repositioning of the Wizarding World, and the attitudes therein.. I am not permitted to speak on certain things until they come to pass, but rest assured, there is a storm coming."

"Another subject, close to our hearts, but not so dear.." he looked around at the attentive crowd.. "Fenrir Greyback"...there were feral sounding growls from many..

"Revenge"...

he raised his hand and looked all around.. "How many want revenge for what Greyback did to us?"Of the assembled, sixty percent had hands raised. Remus nodded.."I see. Well, tonight's your night.." he looked at his pocketwatch. "Greyback will be here in..thirty one minutes, what say we give him a reception?"

The pack was gathered.. everyone was ready in anticipation. A swirl of light and there in the center was the prime vector of lycanthropy in the UK, Fenrir Greyback.. He started to speak, but was bound incarcerous by twenty different wizards and witches. The effect of this, is that being pulled so many ways at once, he received multiple broken bones and bruises. Lupin held him upright with a mobilcorpus charm.. "Ahh, Fenrir, I see you have decided to take my offer.." Greyback snarled at Lupin, more out of pain than anger.. "We can't have you rampaging around, you see, so, If you don't mind, you will be staying bound for now.. and then after that, we shall see.." Lupin turned to the gathered.. "What say you that we make Greyback do something positive for once in his life?"

There was a generally positive noise.. Lupin turned back to his prisoner.."Well Fenrir, if you read the letter we sent, you should know that we are starting an Apothecary and Potions company, providing jobs and income for those suffering from the curse.." He did a charm and Greyback was transformed into his Werewolf persona, albeit, with broken bones and still bound. He snapped at them, trying to get a bite in..

"First, Werewolf teeth" He did the charm and all of Greybacks' teeth were ripped out of his jaw. One of the employees held up a jar and the teeth were dropped in, and sealed, labeled and put on a shelf. "Next, Werewolf Hair" A shaving charm and the now transformed creature was shaved bare, leaving not one bit of fur. "What else?" One of the employees was looking through a book listing all the possible potions combinations.. She showed it to Lupin, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.."Allright then.. "Accio Liver" The beast's belly was ripped open and the liver taken out, dripping bile and blood. "Accio Blood" again, the blood flowed, not one drop hitting the floor,, but all being contained and bottled up. The beast whined a little and then without another sound, died. Remus let out a huff of breath he did not realize he was holding.. "Folks... Executions are not my style, and from here on, there will be no killings of the afflicted, without sanction from our patrons.. Suffice it to say, that here we have now taken care of most of the werewolf problem in the UK if not Europe.."

without a word, he took off the head and preserved it, and vanished the rest, leaving no trace. "There is a bounty on Greyback, and anyone delivering his head to the Ministery will be given 100,000 galleons, no questions asked.. I submit that we take them up on the offer and use the funds to help our people"

An accountant was recruited from the gathered, and given the job of delivering the head to

The ministry, and the task of overseeing the use of the reward money. Lupin directed him to the most honest Auror he knew, Kingsley Shacklebolt.. The next day, there was a new building going up in Hogsmead, barracks of a sort, The shrieking shack was fully occupied with new workers, The shop was temporary quarters for many. Locations were found in Diagon Alley and work was proceeding on those locations, care was taken so that no one showed any outward signs of lycanthropy, the facts were kept quiet. Teams of pickers went into the forbidden forest and gathered a great variety of ingredients

One daring team had figured out a way to capture and milk the Acromantulas for their venom.. as an offering to appease the captured spiders before they were let go, they were given a stunned bit of wildlife, a rabbit or a ferret. Others worked out an agreement with the main nest, if they were to drop off stunned meat, they were allowed to gather silk from the webbing, making a highly profitable business. Those who had herbologically inclined were set up in greenhouses at various places around the country, depending on the climate, and many things were grown, including some seriously dangerous plants, such as Seymour Krelboyne's Butterwort/Venus Flytrap cross, The Audrey vine.. *The Little Shop of Horrors

Since Werewolves are a particularly hardy creature, they were easily able to deal with creatures that normal un-enhanced humans found hard or impossible to deal with.

One small operation, which was kept completely secret was a basilisk breeding facility.

They had a countdown until opening, Remus contacted the book publishers and found the books needed and ordered hundreds of copies of reaction tables, Self-taught potions books, proper procedures to handle and manipulate various ingredients. A person who was inclined could do all their OWLS and NEWTS based on the books to be found in the book section of Silent Moon.. Of course from the next semester on, the quality of teaching at Hogwarts would be significantly better than it had been, so self taught NEWTS were for those who were already out of school..

There were some who didn't fit, or didn't want to fit in with the apothecary/potions business. These, mostly men were inclined to be more..violent, but didn't want to cross the law. Remus organized them into a troop, in effect a small army, answerable to their Patron.. This did have a historical precedent, although no one had yet thought of gathering Werewolves for the task of Security and Defense.. Little did they know what was coming..

They were called the Lunar Recon

Neville was happy as he could be, under the circumstances.. for an eleven year old boy.. The ache of need he had when he was with Ginny was muted, since he didn't yet have the required hormones or hardware to feel any need. but mentally, she was still there, riding in his subconscious,

He wandered the aisles in the greenhouses that were set up, nodding occasionally to the werewolf clans employee who were working the area.. He put on the magical earmuffs and entered into the Mandrake area, where the normal human employees were working.. This was unfortunately one area in which the werewolves could not work, because their ears were too good, even with the earmuffs, they could still hear the screaming of the mandrakes and it didn't kill them, it did make them sick, so a few humans with hearing impairment were given the task of tending the creature/plants..

The reason he was in the Mandrake area was to talk to Harry, who was on his knees under a pallet talking to someone. Neville poked his head under the pallet and saw it was a three foot long Basilisk.. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and waved for him to come out of the room.. Harry nodded and said something to the snake, who dipped it's head in assent and glided away into her hole. They exited the room and hung up their earmuffs. "What's up, Nev?" Harry dusted off his knees and the walked away toward the entrance. Neville answered with his own question. "What were you talking to the security snake about?" "Just checking to see if she was happy with the accommodations, seeing if she needed anything.." "Oh.. ok.." Neville was also a parseltongue, as was Harry, but he didn't use the gift as much, sure he liked snakes, because they kept the vermin down, but for him, that was sufficient.

He did, however appreciate the immunity from the Basilisks look, which would petrify or kill people.. gotta take the good with the bad..

"So, Nev, what's really on your mind?" Harry gave him a look which said, 'tell all or I'll noogie it out of you'

Nev sighed.."I miss Ginny..she was so much a part of my life, and in my frame of reference, less than three weeks ago we were at St Mungo's with news we were going to be parents.. and now, I feel sad and lonely, and horny, if that's possible.." they walked along silently for a few, scuffling their feet in the gravel..

"I know what you mean, bro, I know what you mean.." Harry put his arm over the shoulder of his brother. "Yesterday, I wrote a letter to my Mum and Dad in Avalon..I put it in a chest I inherited from my Mum.. it disappeared, so I don't know if they got it or not..I'm hoping.." They reached the edge of a small lake, or big pond and shuffled to the edge. Nev picked up some stones and began throwing them, seeing how many skips he could get.. Harry looked around for his own stones.

"Four, five,six...damn..Do you think you might get a reply from them?"

Harry took a turn.. "Three, four,five...ahh a floater..".. maybe, if nothing else it gave me something of a release, a place to vent. I need..." he threw another stone with a grunt.."I need Hermione.. I sometimes can't think without her.. I don't want to think without her.." he watched the latest stone come to a stop and sink."I know that the Hermione in this world is not my Hermione.. and I have to tread carefully so as to not scare her off. My Ron once said she was scary brilliant, and he was right, and the few times I have talked to this one, she is...scary brilliant." He threw another stone. "I don't want to put any expectations on her and scare her away from me"

"Yeah, about that..do you think that the Weasleys will accept a contract for Ginny, or should I let nature take it's course?" Neville hunkered down, choosing a stone.

"Don't ask me, mate, I'm not a pureblood, and wasn't raised in the culture in either reality.. ..five,six,seven,eeiiigh ..dang, almost" "I wonder what your Mum and Dad would tell you to do?"

Neville's face fell, recalling the condition of his parents in this version of reality.."Dunno, I can't ask, so what's the point?"

Realization dawned on Harry's face.. "Nev!, I know how we can cure them.. Come on!" He grabbed Neville's hand and drug him along, running toward the apparition point.

"And so, Madam Bones, if we could get all your Patronus casting aurors available, I think it would be helpful.." Amelia Bones nodded to the matriarch of the Longbottom clan, Very well Augusta, shall we schedule it for this afternoon at 4 then?" "Yes, that will work quite nicely.. Thank you" she signed off the floo connection. Amelia sent a memo to Rufus Scrimgouer, and had him schedule all the patronus capable aurors to visit the ward at St Mungo's that afternoon.. It was after all important that they took care of their own. Frank and Alice were definitely their own.

The ward was crowded with people, Aurors, Order members, at least the ones who could be trusted, All the Weasley adult, Harry and Neville, Remus Lupin. Andromeda Tonks.. Augusta Longbottom was speaking, laying out the terms for the afternoon. Alice and Frank were lying on a bed in the center of the ward. "Begin" "Expecto Patronum" One after another people cast the spell, and soon the room was filled with silvery creatures of all sorts, all going toward Neville's parents, and walking through their bodies.. Harry was toward the back of the crowd, and cast his patronus..only this time instead of just a stag, three creatures came out.. a stag, a tiger, and an otter. Each creature turned and nuzzled Harry, as if speaking to him.. the Stag, for a moment, then the tiger, and the longest, the otter.. then as one, they turned and dived into the silvery melee' around the semi-conscious Longbottoms.. After a few minutes of this, the infirmed started to gain consciousness, raw voices, but conscious, and alert..

Neville was ecstatic, he had his parents back, fort the first time in two lifetimes. He hugged and kissed them, talking and telling them how glad he was to have them back. Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and just faded into the background.. really, because if anyone was looking, the last thing they saw was his grin.. He was ecstatic in his own way.. his patroni went forth, but before they did, they spoke to him.. first his father spoke, telling him how proud he was of Harry's strength and determination both in this life and the previous.. The tiger, which was Lily's patronus, spoke to him telling him how much she loved him, and to look in the chest. The otter, however, was Hermione, speaking as a wife to her husband, as a lover to her mate, as the center of his being speaking to his heart.

He hurried back to his rooms. he quickly pulled out the chest from where he had put it.. he hesitated, for just a second, then opened it. There were letters, and a picture. The picture... was beyond description.. it was of four people from his previous life, in a situation that had never, COULD never have happened.. James and Lily Potter, seated on either side of Hermione...and behind them, Sirius..not the Sirius he was living with now, in this reality, the Sirius who had fallen through the veil at the end of his fifth year.. It was a true family portrait. The picture jerked a bit as the camera was bumped, and Dobby walked into the picture and sat at the feet of the family. They all waved and sent out their love to him. He sat, just looking at the picture for many minutes, before he remembered the letters. He lay down the picture on his desk, tilted to keep an eye on it, and opened the first letter.

_Dear Son._

_We are so proud of you and love you so very much.. _

a lot of caring proud words were in the letter, encouragement, and commenting on his actions thus far, advice as to who to trust, and who to avoid.. and as to his question, James said

_"...you should contact Andromeda Tonks, as she has been trained as a family regent before she was cast out of the Black family, she knows all the ins and outs of the Pureblood culture.. and if somehow you manage it, get Narcissa Black on your side, she may be married to Malfoy, but she and her daughter want to get free from him, she will be an asset to you and your alliance.."_

Harry pondered. daughter?... Andromeda Tonks was there at St. Mungo's today.. maybe she was still available..He looked at the picture and they waved him on.. he got up to leave, but first grabbed the other letter, which was in Hermione's precise writing, and the picture and stuffed them into his inner pocket and ran out the door.

"Mrs. Tonks, may I have a minute of your time? " Harry had caught up with her in the floo area of St Mungo's, where she was preparing to return home.. She was very happy, because two of her friends had effectively come back from the dead..

\

Arthur and Molly lay in their bed, in the dark.. They were nuzzling and whispering to each other, those things that husbands and wives whisper in the dark.. Molly tried to be a good wife and mother, and she sensed that something was bothering her husband. "Arthur"..she nibbled on his ear.. "Arthur, sweetums, what's bothering you..?" another nibble down his neck.. some wandering hands and he gasped to full attention.. "What is it that has you so worried love?" Arthur sighed and gathered her into his arms, legs intertwined, they got in an old comfortable position..

"..Its..what I have been doing at the Ministery this week,, interviewing and obliviating my co-workers, using veritaserum on them to find out their secrets.. We have a list of known Death Eaters who faded into the woods ten years ago, several of who I work with.. Death Eaters, acting like they were totally innocent all along.." he kissed her on the top of her head.. "Croaker had me plant portkeys IN them, not on them, when the time comes, all that will be done is send out the right charm and they will be delivered, bound and stunned. " he sighed again.. "What worries me, is who will judge them and who CAN judge them..and what will be the fallout when this happens, because the Ministery will fall..what kind of government will we have then, and who will run it?" Molly got up on her elbows to look him in the eye.. "What will happen, what will you do about a job?,..." she started.. "Don't worry, Molly, we don't have to worry about that, in fact in another week, I will never have to work for anyone else again.." he smiled at her..She got a look on her face, the same look she had when she was finding the twins up to something.."How" she demanded.. He kissed her and hugged her tightly.. "We are going to take back the land stolen by the Malfoy family almost 200 years ago.. That land is fertile and producing crops, and we will be in business managing those farms, which were Weasley hereditary lands.. and as a plus, Lucius Malfoy will be taken out of the picture entirely.." Molly started to protest, but Arthur quieted her..

"Remember what I told you about when Giddy and Fabe were killed?..Malfoy was one of their killers, and it's about time he paid for it.." Molly was mildly disturbed at her seemingly meek Arthur sounding so bloodthirsty, but when she thought of her brothers..Her thoughts were interrupted when Arthur spoke again.."So, ready for another go?


	7. Chapter 7 Building Blocks

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 7

Building Blocks

-===0|0===-

"So you are saying these ..interweb dotcom things will make a lot of money? Dan Granger asked Harry.. Harry nodded, In fact, I will make you a multi-millionare in..." he looked at his watch "Thirty days, I'll even front you the money for the initial investment.. if you believe me then, I will give you a list and you are on your own, ok?" The older man sat back in his chair, What have I got to lose, sure".. Alright then, Here is a list of domain names to register, and in a short time they will be quite valuable.." he handed over a list. "?, ...Google?" the list was several hundred names long. Harry grinned and handed over a bank draft from Barclays to cover the first thousand or so listings. "Register them here in the UK and every English speaking country" "Also work all the hot internet related things for a few years, but after 95 start to pull out, and before 1999 get out entirely, for the bubble collapses." Harry smirked.. By then you will probably be on the Peers list..in fact, since I am an Earl, I can introduce you to HRH the Queen..if you want" ..he smirked a bit.

Both Dan and Jane Granger were dumbfounded at the riches that this young man was showering on them.. Jane spoke first.."Why?" Harry glanced at Hermione who was absorbed in some books he had brought over. He cast a mild distraction charm so she would not see or remember the next action..

"I am going to show you something probably the most unique object in the world.. Remember the tale I told you about alternate universes and who I was, and all that?" they nodded, believing, sorta, but not really..Harry pulled out the picture..and held it for them to see. "This is my mother and father, they were killed October 31, 1981, This is Sirius Black, killed June 26, 1996, the girl in the middle is Hermione Potter, My wife, Killed, no, murdered, July 21, 2007. she was 28 years old. an Oxford Graduate with 4 degrees, which she earned while fighting injustice in the world." tears streamed down Harry's face. This is why I am doing so much for your family.. I want to end this destruction NOW, before it happens.. I want to keep hundreds of thousands of people alive, I want to make a world that's safe for Hermione to live in.." he gazed at the picture before putting it away.. and wiped his face. Andromeda Tonks sat there quietly beside him, holding out a handkerchief which he took and wiped his eyes.

He put his face back on.. his public face.. "I know your Hermione is not my Hermione.. but she has the potential to be so..I would like to remove any and all barriers to her growth as a witch and as a young woman. I am determined to let her make her own decisions, and not let my previous relationship with her alter self influence her. I want her to be happy and protected wherever she goes, that's why I am offering her a place as a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Dan pondered a bit.."How ancient is ancient? Harry could answer this one. "I can verify my ancestors back 2514 years, so 523 BC..about 300 years before the Romans.." My ancestors stood against the Romans with Bodacia.. she was a second cousin or something.."

they were shocked, to say the least. "One of my ancestors knew Mr Ollivanders' great to the nth grandfather..it's an interesting story, how Willen Olive-hander created the first wands" 

Hermione was looking at the book in her lap and making the wand motions described, and a magazine on the table in front of her _flowed_ and turned into an apple. She shrieked and wiggled in her seat with glee.. her parents and Harry smiled as she pored over the book. "Another benefit of being associated with the House of Potter is that we can ward your home against fire, theft, damage of any sort, making it literally the safest house in the township, also it will give her the ability to practice underage magic, an advantage that was reserved for purebloods, while discriminating against the muggleborn."

Jane asked,"What kinds of discrimination will she be exposed to in your world.?" Harry sighed. "It's not my world, it's hers also, for she is a magical person, and for safety's sake she needs trained.. Magical people who are not trained are prone to random outbursts of magic when under stress, or other situations.. these can damage or even kill those around them, and unfortunately, 'our' ministry has a policy of termination for those who are outsiders..one of the many things that we will be changing when we destroy and overthrow the current government." The Grangers were horrified at this..Their world was, for the most part, neat and tidy.. this wild thing slipping in under their radar so to speak..

Dan got a look on his face, while he was gazing at his daughter. "That may explain some ..things.. that happened when I was young.." he had never spoken of this to his wife. "My father's brother died under mysterious circumstances, and there was always something weird happening around him.. one day my dad went over to his brother's house and he was just sitting there, dead, with a surprised look on his face..The flat was locked, no one could get in or out.." "I could have one of my contacts in the ministry look it up if you have a date and city.." Dan shook his head no.. "We don't need to know, I don't think..Harry, I believe we will take you up on your offer to protect our daughter, what must we do?" Harry turned to Andy Tonks. "Mrs Tonks?" His regent pulled out a notebook and showed the Grangers the oath that Harry would take, followed by their response. She explained the geas which would be laid upon Harry, and his responsibilities of that Geas.. The spell distracting Hermione was finited, and they had her full attention as Andy Tonks explained the oath that Harry was about to speak.

"Does this mean I will have to be his sister or something?" she asked "No, all this does is provide you with a magical family and protection when you are away from your home, you will be in Hogwarts for ten months a year, and the staff and headmaster will have other things on their minds this year.. we don't want you or any of the muggleborn students to fall through the cracks.. we want you to feel safe and protected in an alien culture.." Mrs Tonks put it another way.. "It would like dropping you in France without any money or a guidebook, but you knew some of the language." Hermione could understand that, her family had visited France the year before, and she was not as fluent in the language then as she was now.. "Are you doing this for any other muggleborn students than myself?" Harry nodded, Yes, there is a boy named Dean Thomas, he is a child of a single parent, the father disappeared when he was two, and his mother raised him herself. Nice fellow, artistic.. and one other, a Justin Finch-Fletchly, his parents are quite rich and connected, some kind of businessman, I think." he looked to Mrs Tonks, who looked through her notebook and checked the information.. "Yes, he is currently enrolled at Eton, but is transferring to Hogwarts this year, Apparently he is a personal friend of Prince Harry..hmm" "Wow.. I guess magic is everywhere." Harry shrugged.

He looked at Hermione who had a shy look on her face.."What is it, Hermione?" she mumbled.."You can tell me" she shook her head, no.. "Maybe if you tell Mrs. Tonks?" he suggested.. she nodded shyly and sat next to Mrs Tonks, who cast a _muffilato_ spell. They could see the two talking, but no one could hear. "The spell Mrs. Tonks used is called 'muffilato', it creates a bubble of privacy, convenient for when you want to be...private" he gave his slightly goofy grin, as the two females talked. Hermione was gesturing and waving her hands, Andy Tonks was nodding to some things, shaking her head on others,,finally they came to an agreement and she finited the spell. "I have answered her questions to her satisfaction, and I believe we can now submit oaths." She pulled out the sheets with the oaths printed out clearly. She also pulled out a sheet with a list of the benefits of being a member of the House of Potter.

Harry took the hands of Hermione and her parents and spoke. _"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter invite into our fellowship Hermione Jane Granger, and her parents Daniel Craig Granger and Jane Puckle Granger This seventh of August, 1991. In inviting these people into our fellowship, they are promised protection from enemies within and without, they are promised status in the magical world, and the protections from being in this family. We promise to provide for their needs, and help them achieve their dreams. so mote it be"_ The Grangers replied _"We receive the gift of fellowship, So mote it be"_ and a golden glow wrapped the five people in the room. the parents staggered a bit, the magical people felt the passage of magic, but held their ground.

"And that's that..Hermione, you will find your school robes now will have the emblem of the House of Potter, and that will also be an emergency portkey, like this one" He showed her the emblem on his robe, "Just hold your hand on it and say 'sanctuary' and you will be transported to our facility where you will have access to help, medical facilities, whatever you need. That is for emergency only, because it sets off alarms.. " Mrs Tonks pulled up a briefcase and opened it. She laid out on the table between them some jewelry. Harry picked up the man's watch and gave it to Dan Granger.. "This watch is a low level shield charm, it has a sensor which will warn you if your food or drink is contaminated with poisons or potions, and is a portkey which will transport you to our facility, just like Hermione's emblem..also it tells time." Dan looked at it..Hmmm, Phillipe Patek? fancy" he slipped it on his wrist. "The activation word is sanctuary, but it can be changed to whatever you want" Dan looked thoughtful "Make it Beam me up, Scotty" Harry laughed and did so. He took a similar watch , in woman's style and gave it to Jane. "Same protections, same activation word..? Janie Puckle gave a Granger smirk.."No, make it Klaatu, barada Nikto'.. that's something I won't normally say in everyday conversation.." Harry set the password for her, "ok it is set, but if you are in a real situation, it's "Gort" he turned to Dan "In an emergency, it's 'transporter" for you, all right?" Harry had a final bracelet for Hermione, a combination, shield charm, locater, portkey, poison alert.. She accepted the silver band gracefully.

They spoke for a while on various things, contact addresses and methods, how to get around in the magical world.. many things. Harry contacted the goblin warders, who arrived within the hour, and set about their task of warding the property. An hour's worth of work passed, and the adults were instructed on how to check their wards, alarms and alerts, and then it was time to leave.

Dan and Jane thanked Harry and Andromeda for all their help, and they were reminded that they needed to send a note to Minerva McGonnegal that they had been introduced to the magical world and would not need her to come. Hermione stepped forward and thanked Harry like the proper girl she was raised as, and she was trying to be prim and proper, but couldn't help herself, she had to hug him.

Harry accepted the hug as what it was, an eleven year old girl hugging a boy she had met a few times. she stepped back, blushing. "Sorry" Harry grinned at her, "My pleasure, I like your hugs.."

The next day, Neville and Harry were working in the grand ballroom of Longbottom Manor.. There had been set up a workout area, with weights, mats and a few exercise machines.. Sirius was there, because he had to build up his strength after his ten year stay in Azkaban, Harry and Neville were there, because both of them had a daily workout schedule in their previous lives, and saw no reason to stop now.. they had to build up their eleven year old selves anyway.

The both did stretching exercises before they started, and Sirius just got on a treadmill and started walking, and then running at a jog. Harry warned him.. "You better do some stretching before you do too much, Sirius, you'll end up with cramps as bad as a crucio curse.." Sirius looked down on his godson's remarks..

"I'm a big boy, I'll be alright.."

"Your funeral"

Neville and Harry went through a series of katas , not exactly the same, for they had different _**Daisensai**_ , but similar enough that soon they would be working in tandem on everything..

Neither spoke, but flowed through their workout, well, as well as a couple out of shape boys can flow.. The time would come soon when they would be strong, silent and deadly, but for now, building strength and subtlety would be enough. Almost an hour after they started, the doors to the room opened, finding the boys still at their exercises, doing some light sparring, and Sirius lying on the floor in pain, his legs twisted in a cramp.

An attending physical therapist brought in Frank and Alice Longbottom, for the moment in levitating chairs. They were going to start physical therapy, re-learning how to walk and move and do everything,they could, after suffering 11 years of atrophy. The boys took notice of their elder's entry, and stopped what they were doing, and formally bowed in respect. "Good Morning, Mother, Good Morning Father" Neville greeted his parents. Harry followed suit. They greeted their son with hugs and kisses. Alice pulled Harry to herself and hugged him.. "I know we're not your mum and dad, but since you two are as good as brothers, will you please think of us as Auntie and Uncle for you, Harry?" He was stunned. "Er..." "Say yes, Harry!" Neville whacked him on the shoulder.. "Ok, Yes..Auntie Alice"

he grinned and laughed about it and everyone hugged again..

Frank Longbottom went first. The therapist helped him get up as the boys watched closely and She helped him start walking across the room, using a handrail as an assist. The boys decided to help the effort along and conjured a handrail for Alice, and got her up and walking, soon catching her up to her husband. This was satisfactory and the rest of the morning went like that. Eventually Sirius worked out the cramps in his legs and they all sat down for tea and toast.

Tales were told, histories were reconciled. and questions were asked.. "Who was it that got to you and how did they get in?" Sirius asked the ex aurors. Frank spoke first. "It was the Lestrange brothers, Barty Crouch jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange " "They took turns cursing us.. there are still parts of it that I don't remember, I have gaps in my memory..and how they got in?..it was a goblin, one who knew wards.." Harry went on alert.."Any idea of which goblin?" Frank shook his head no.. "If I saw him, I would recognize him.."

"Allright then, we will be making a trip to Gringott's, I think.." Harry had a plan. They spoke of other things and Harry made a note to go to the Grangers and modify their wards, just for a little bit more security.."Do you have a pensieve anywhere here in the Manor?"Harry asked Augusta while at lunch. "I think mine is still in my trunk, at least it should be, it was there ten years ago" Frank waved his hand vaguely toward their rooms. "Tinky?" an elf appeared. Yes, Master Frank?

"Hi Tinky, it's good to see you again.. Would you check my Auror trunk and see if my penseive is still there?, if so, bring it here to Harry, Please" The elf nodded and popped away, to return three minutes later with a medium sized stone bowl. He placed it on a stand next to the dining table.

"Thank you, Tinky." Harry concentrated and pulled out a series of memories and placed them in the penseive.

"Frank..Uncle, could you look at these memories and see if you recognize any of these goblins?" Frank got up and shuffled over to the stand and stuck a finger in, while getting a blank look on his face. his eyes darted around, and suddenly focused.

"That one.. the fellow on the warding team with the red tag on his jacket.. that's him. Alice, look at this, I am sure I am right, but check me anyhow." Alice shuffled over and looked.. and confirmed that as the Goblin who broke their wards and let the Death eaters into their home all those years ago.

"Could I have that memory, please? Harry asked. Frank complied and withdrew the memory and it was bottled. "Excuse me folks, I have to take care of something.." Sirius and his surrogate parents all tried to stop him. he hesitated just for a second.. "Nev, come with?" Neville nodded. as they went out the door, he yelled to his parents.. Don't worry, we'll be right back, got a goblin to kill" and they were gone.. Augusta had to calm them down while reminding them that these were two young men over 20 in the bodies of 11 year olds.. that they would be safe enough.


	8. Chapter 8 Killing Goblins

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 8

Killing Goblins

The two entered the great doors of Gringott's and approached the head teller.

"We would speak with Ragnok, if you please." The goblin peered down from his perch. "And why would I allow that?" "Because you don't want to be responsible for the Potter Longbottom alliance and ALL the related families to pull ALL their monies from Gringott's and take it to the Gnomes." This was said evenly and without any evidence of anger. The goblin paled and said "I see. Very well, I will request an audience for ..?" "Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom" "Yes, I see. one moment"

The goblin wrote something and passed it to a clerk with a word, the clerk went at a calm walk until he passed through he door, and then you could hear his footsteps running, away, fast.

A moment later the clerk returned with a note. The Head Teller took the note and glanced at it. "It appears that The Chairman has a free moment to see you now." he closed his teller window and turned. "follow me..please" They were led through a hall, past guards, a pair of security trolls toward a heavy door. "You armed?" Harry whispered to Nev. "Yeah, you".."Umhmm.

The door opened, showing a regally dressed goblin sitting on what was essentially a throne. "You asked for a meeting? the regal looking goblin asked. As one Harry and Neville turned to the left and looked at the 'advisor' and spoke to him, totally ignoring the 'king' goblin. Ragnok, send your distraction away, we need to talk to you in order to avoid war between the Goblin race and...us. The 'advisor' waved a hand and the 'King' got up and left. Most people didn't know that the goblins used misdirection in their dealings with outsiders.. The 'advisor' is the real power, the 'king' is a distraction..to draw fire as it were.

"One of your people is responsible for the injuries suffered by my parents ten years ago, by allowing Death Eaters to enter through our wards.. That Goblin is Mine, and I demand his blood NOW!

Nevilles's voice elevated to a shout by the end of the sentence.. Ragnok stood silently for a moment, considering the possibilities. he spoke one word.

"Who?"

Neville and Harry spoke as one "Griphook"

Silence.

Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, UK division had nothing to say, at least nothing he was willing to say as yet.

He eyed these two wizards. He knew that they were more than they appeared.. an interesting protective cover, looking like eleven year old boys.. but so much more.. more powerful, more knowledgeable..more, much more dangerous. He decided, he had to risk it, for the continued existence of his people, for he could foresee somewhat,, and one of the people's seers had come to him and spoken of this..choice he had to make.

He turned to his guards and retainers.

"Leave us, ..you"

he pointed to his adjutant and gave instruction.

"Go and find Griphook, tell him to gather all his retainers and bring them here. you will wait in the outer chamber for my call." the adjutant left briskly.

"Tell me everything"

the elder goblin faced the two young men. they spoke for a very long time. Ragnok was satisfied with the tale he had been told. He waved his hand and various scenes appeared in the crystal globes which lined the walls. The outer lobby where the public was dealt with. Harry could see Sirius pacing back and forth waiting for answers, worrying. He sighed and turned to Ragnok. "Excuse me, I need to send a message. He put his wand to his temple and thought intently for a moment, then flicked it, and a flash of light flew out and away. The crystal globe with the image of Sirius blinked with a flash of light.. Sirius stiffened and stood up straight. A grin appeared on his face.. He nodded and left the lobby intent on something.

The next series of globes showed a series of memories, taken from Harry and Neville's point of view.. The warders at the Granger residence, Frank Longbottom's memory of the attack, Another globe showed the goblin in question looking a mild bit disturbed, in the outer lobby. He didn't know why he had been called to the chairman's meeting room, or why he was kept waiting for more than an hour.. He had plans to carry out, work to do, Money to be made..

They looked at the globe, analyzing the enemy, checking the armament of the squad of guards, checking the possibilities of each member of the squad. Harry and Nev looked at each other and nodded in agreement, and looked to Ragnok. "If you are ready, gentlemen.." they moved to opposite corners of the platform, separating their targets and in position to send a crossfire in the throne room.,

"Before we begin, I would like to say that I regret the deaths of innocents in this action." Ragnok said. He looked sad, as sad as a goblin could look. "there are two in his squad who are nephews of my mate, and that will hurt her." he was about to give the word when Neville stopped him. "Which ones are they, Sir?" Ragnok looked at them sharply.. "You can't be serious, they're trained fighters, how will you sort them out?" Harry grinned at Nev.

"Watch and see."

Ragnok nodded and muttered the goblin equivalent of 'your funeral' and gave the word for Griphook to enter with his retainers.

There was a bong and a blinking light over the entrance to the throne room, "Ahh, about time" the short goblin straightened up and his squad commander goosed his troops into line. "Ready, Sir" the squad commander indicated to his boss.

Griphook strode toward the doors which opened automatically, allowing him and his troops to follow. The Director sat upon the throne, not the misdirection that the humans and public saw, but the real leader of their people, commander-in-chief of the goblin clans, Ragnok, the slayer of Kathmun, the head of acquisition, the one goblin he was truly afraid of, and would eventually have to face in battle..Ragnok.

The younger goblin stepped up to the line where the visitors were normally allowed to, and knelt. His squad stood at arms and as one knelt before their ultimate leader. Griphook was looking about the throne room, noting that there were no guards or others visible, the usual retainers and advisors.. He wondered if this would be the opportunity to make his move.

The squad leader knelt with his men, keeping an eye on his patron, his boss, waiting for an order. His sense was tingling, there was danger here, he couldn't see it, but there was. The Director would not have an audience alone with this or ANY subleader.. his true loyalty was to his men, not this trumped up goblin who he worked for, sure he had made his oaths of fealty, and his troopers had also, but the truth was that he had no choice in the matter, what with the bribery and blackmail. He was looking for an opportunity to put a knife in this 'Griphook's' back and if he had a way to do it, he would.

"Griphook."

"Yes director?"

"You have been a bad goblin, you have done things which have brought out clans to the point of war, and the possible extermination of our race."

Griphook at first paled and then he got angry he spoke without waiting for leave from his commander

"Who has been lying about me, I have done nothing to deserve such a charge" The squad leader stood at attention and his troops followed, They did not present arms, he had trained them better than that. they waited for his order. at opposite corners a pair of human wizards faded into existence.

The squad leader made a decision. He took out his sword and slashed Griphook across the back of his legs and kicked him over, keeping a foot on his ex-leader's back. pinning him down.

"My Lord, Director, shall I kill him?"

"Not at this time, Squad Leader, that is reserved for the aggrieved parties. " he indicated the two wizards.. Squad Leader looked at the two wizards in question.

"I recognize that one, but not the other, My Lord Director" he indicated Harry.

"From where do you recognize him, Squad Leader?"

"From the warding job that was done for a human family, sir"

Ragnok looked surprised "Oh?, when was this?"

He knew, but wanted to know what the Squad Leader would say.

"four days ago the 'patron' was contacted for a warding team to set up a variety of wards on a human property near Oxford. I sent a team to protect the warders at their work, they were in stealth mode, so no one was seen. I saw that one"..he pointed to Harry "dealing with the head warder, that is all" Ragnok quietly looked at the Squad Leader and thought for a moment.

"Do you trust your 'patron, Squad Leader? " A grimace crossed the being's face.

"You are released from your oaths to the patron Griphook"

the Director made a gesture and a wash of magic flowed over the Squad Leader and his troops. A visible sigh of relief flowed over the gathered warriors.

"Stand Down, you two guard him" The two foremost goblins stepped up and kept Griphook from moving a millimeter, he was pinned to the floor.

The Squad Leader stepped forward, at risk of his life and knelt on the first step of the throne platform.

"No Uncle, I do not. I would like to confess to an error in judgment in following the patron. I had a bad feeling when I took the oaths, but I failed to follow those feelings."

Ragnok looked down to the Squad Leader. and up to his men.

"I believe you can be forgiven of that error.. You have committed no crimes at his orders?"

"None, Lord Director, although some things were questionable in my eyes.."

"Such as?"

"The warding job for the humans, had an easily broken back door installed in it." Ragnok darkened as the anger flowed off Harry.

"The names of the warding team, nephew? he spoke gently, but with iron in his voice.

"Clawgut, Nosepike and Moshpit, Lord Director"

"Summon them immediately" The Squad Leader started to go to the globe wall to make the call, but was interrupted by the Director.

"Your new name shall be Strongpike, my nephew, you have earned it, you will be announced at the next Council Meeting"

The newly named goblin was flush with pleasure at his ascension in name and rank and he went about ordering the presence of the forenamed Warding team.

While that was going on, Harry and Neville conferred, they had moved to the center of the room and were looking down at the trapped Griphook. Harry conjured a chair, made of solid iron bars and took the still bleeding goblin , throwing him into the chair. Iron bands grew out and locked the goblins arms and legs into place. one ring grew around the neck, and several around the torso. In essence, Griphook was gripped by a wireframe suit. The troops looked on, with curiosity, but not interfering in the young wizard's actions.

Several of the troopers lined up on either side of the door, against the wall, ready for any action, as they had been trained by their newly renamed leader. Strongpike returned to the front of the throne platform and informed the Director of the success of his actions.

The warding team entered the hall and went tot he front of the room. They eyed the bound and silenced Griphook as they walked by him. They knelt at the line.

"I understand you did a warding job for this..goblin four days ago" The leader of the three nodded, "Yes, Lord Director, a human owned property in Oxford."

"Was there anything unusual about these wards?" The Goblins looked at each other and back to the director. "No, Lord Director, standard home wards, fire, theft, damage, anti apparition and portkey, the standard, sir..oh, yes, and an anti magic sensing ward, there is an underage witch living at that location."

The Goblin stated with satisfaction. Ragnok looked down at them, with an unreadable look on his face.

"And nothing else.." the three shook their heads no..

"I am at this point reminding you of your loyalty oaths that were given when you were trained as warders, representing Gringotts and the Goblin nation at large.. " they looked at the Director with wide eyes, wondering what this was about.

The two younger goblins were shaking, slightly but the oldest was in visible pain. Ragnok looked to the youngers.

"What do you think your foreman is in pain about?"

the youngest goblin had only been with the team a year.

"...I..I think ..he might have made some kind of...deal..with ...the patron"..he indicated the bound Griphook.

"Your name, youngster?"

"Moshpit, My Lord Director"

"You are released from any vows or oaths given to your foreman or to the goblin Griphook."

Moshpit sighed in release and stopped the shaking. He bowed low to the Director and stayed silent.

"Is there any other situations where this has happened, Moshpit?"

The young goblin stared at the floor and spoke softly

"Every job, Lord Director"

"Clawgut, is this an accurate assessment?"

The next senior Goblin continued to shake..

"Yyyesss , LLoorrd Diireeecttooorrr"

he vibrated in place, not able to control his voice, or body..

Ragnok turned to the senior of the team, the foreman in charge. He didn't have to speak. The creatures actions said it all. Guilty as charged.

"Who paid you off to do this action, leaving weak entry points in wards with the Gringotts name backing them?"

The senior goblin of the trio shook and tried to speak. "M..MM...MMM..Mal...He died before he could speak the rest of the word.

The second Goblin shook as he tried to speak.. "I think the name he was speaking was Malfoy.. I have seen Malfoy speak to the patron Griphook, My Lord Director.."

Clawgut collapsed , unconscious from the effort of speaking. Ragnok turned ands spoke to Moshpit.

"What were your standings in your training, young one?"

"Lord Director, I was top in my class in warding, and second in my class in leadership, sir"

Ragnok pondered.

"What are your next jobs scheduled, under your former patron?"

"We were to set up and reinforce the wards for the Bones Manor, Sir."

"Very well. You are now team leader for a new and improved warding team..

You will go to Bones Manor and do the best job possible for that client, to do this, you will take the most senior warding team, and coordinate with their foreman, and make this happen. After that job is done, you will go back to every single warding job done by your former team and verify there are no weaknesses or open doors in those wards. I want you to go back as far as this goblin" he kicked Griphook "Has been a patron or ward team worker, in fact all the way back to the first job he ever worked on...I expect this will take a few years, so you will be very busy."

he looked down at the bound goblin.

"Once we have extracted every bit of useful information from this one, you may take his eyes and tongue, but not his life"

He turned to the newly promoted Moshpit

"Do you understand? The young goblin stood tall and gave the salute of the Goblin Race , He thumped his heart with his fist.

"Yes Sir, Lord Director Sir"!

"Wait for the list, go and recruit the best workers to help you search out the information you need."

The young goblin stood aside as Strongpike stepped forward.

"I can name almost all those jobs for the last twelve years, Lord Director"

Ragnok nodded and waved the two goblins together.

"Was one of those jobs the Longbottom Manor?"

Strongpike nodded. "Yes sir, one of the first, almost twelve years ago, the young couple was to have a child, and they were strengthening their wards, if I recall."

"How long have you been aware of the crooked dealings of the former patron?"

"I was a trooper twelve years ago, so I didn't have much contact with the patron, but I have seen things for the last year, since I was advanced in rank, Sir"

Ragnok nodded, his head hurt, the fallout from this was potentially terrible.. if their customers found out about the bad wards, there would be a horrible price paid by his people, a price in blood. "Strongpike, your job from now until the wards of all these customers have been strengthened is to see that young Moshpit's team is protected and kept on task.. if you see ANY evidence of tampering of any sort, you are to come to me directly, without fail. If you see ANY type of bribery or coercion, it is to be stopped without fail., understood? Strongpike nodded and saluted his leader.

"Director Ragnok, if we may make a suggestion?" Harry and Neville stepped forward. He turned to the two young wizards. "If you just go around working on peoples wards, they are going to get suspicious, you need to send out an announcement of a 'new enhancement' for existing wards, to improve and strengthen them, that way, you can get the needed access, and even charge them for the privilege of enhancing their wards.." "What kind of enhancement?" "One which you can put on the entrance to Gringotts, the ministry and anywhere else useful.. a ward that detects and captures Death Eaters.." Ragnok was surprised.. an active ward? "Moshpit, to me!"

The young goblin scurried over to his leader.

"Sir?"

"These wizards have something for you to install as a new ward, listen to them and learn it." he walked away, calling into the wings for his assistant.

"What you do is this". Harry and Neville showed their future knowledge to the young goblin and described the runes needed along with the sequence. Harry had this sequence written out in his copy of Golinards, it was a hard won lesson, but once learned, the lesson stuck. "All we need now is a marked death eater to use as your baseline.

Harry wandered over to the globes on the wall, looking over the views in each. "There" he pointed at the one showing the lobby of Gringotts. "Strongpike, if you please?" Strongpike looked to Ragnok for instruction, The director nodded in assent. "Yes sir?" the goblin and Harry were eye to eye, since Harry had not gotten his growth quite yet. "See this guy here, the one with the green robe, talking to the head teller?" Strongpike nodded. "Go capture him as quietly as possible, he is a marked death eater, and quite dangerous.. can you do it without anyone knowing?" Strongpike nodded and indicated three of his squad to follow. Neville stood and watched as Harry made plans and gave orders. He stood quietly next to Griphook the bound goblin, telling him the things he was going to do to him, the tortures that he was going to try out, and the joy he was going to get, slowly killing his parents' betrayer.. This served as a preamble to the questioning that was about to start. Ragnok had summoned his inquisition.

They had their own variety if veritaserum that was used, and their own magics.. and enhancements.. mind rippers..and methods. Griphook was scared, really scared. when they found out... he was more than dead..


	9. Chapter 9 Capturing Lucius

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 9

Capturing Lucius

Sirius went back to Longbottom Manor with a cheery attitude and a smile on his face. "The boys are doing quite well, they are in conference with Ragnok, they have captured the traitor, Griphook, and are currently interrogating him. " The Longbottoms, young and old looked at him with a multitude of questions on their lips. "That's all I know, if I knew more I would tell you..Harry said he would contact us when they were done, or ready, whichever.." he was interrupted by a light flying into the room and hitting him in the head.. an adfero spell.

"Ahh, there is more to tell now.. it seems that more has come to light.. according to my Godson, Malfoy has been implicated directly in several dealings with this Griphook, and is just now been captured, and would like us to ready the dungeons.."

"We don't have any dungeons available to us, Sirius" Algie interrupted.."Other than the holding cells that are under the ministry., and we all know how safe and secure THOSE are.." "Ahhh, but, Algernon, you are wrong, there.. we DO have dungeons at our disposal...follow me, kind sir..Algie got up and followed Sirius into the same ballroom that was being used for an exercise facility, and over in the corner was introduced to a stack of milk crate sized boxes. Frank and Alice shuffled in and sat as they were still building up their strength. Sirius turned with a flourish

"Welcome one, Welcome all, you are here to witness the new, improved and oh, so much Better, 'Azkaban in a Box', no messy escapes, no dementors needed, cheap and secure, all in your hall closet." he stepped around the boxes, spun them left and right, showing no hidden compartments, no easy way out.

"Our prisoner is transported to the portkey arrival pad ..here.." he indicated a circle painted on the floor. "Any prisoner brought in here is stunned, stripped and shrunk in one fell swoop, and that prisoner is then.." he made a pick up and carry motion "placed in the 'new improved prison cell of our choice, to be held in stasis, until they are to be questioned, sentenced and or executed... " he looked around in glee. "According to my Godson and his brother, the most dangerous and annoying Death Eater of them all, short of the Dork Lord himself, has just been captured, and will be transported to our landing pad when I send him the message, ...now remember, stunned, stripped and shrunk, so no worries, ok?" the gathered nodded.

Sirius sent an adfero of his own and shortly thereafter a bong of a portkey arrival and an object appeared, preshrunk and a red ribbon tied around it. Any muggleborn would have thought it an 'action figure' but the gathered knew it was not. Sirius picked up the figure off the landing pad and held it out for all to see. It was only eight inches high, but it was certainly without question, Lucius Malfoy

Sirius put the figure into one of the top boxes and tapped the rune on the front with his wand. A barrier of electric ripples grew over the opening. "There, now Lucius will be held in stasis until he is taken out, where we will strip his mind of every name, crime, location, everything, and then we execute him." "What if someone comes and lowers the shield there?" Algie asked. "Can't, I am the warden, I am the only one who can lower the shield, it is set to my magical signature, and before you ask, there are safeguards in place, if I am under the influence of potions, imperius, or coercion, even I can't open it., so if I die, the prisoners are permanently incarcerated.." "Wow, thats quite a bit of enchantment and charms.. " Augusta spoke.. "Yes, Harry's wife in his previous timeline invented it, she must have been something.." "Yes, I believe she was.. That's why Harry is spending so much time and effort to protect Miss Granger in this timeline".

Another Adfero hit Sirius head. He went slightly crosseyed at the impact, and then his vision cleared.. "That one was from Neville. They have successfully set up a ward at the entrance to Gringotts, and whenever a marked Death Eater crosses that threshold, they will be stunned, stripped and transported here to my little prison to be incarcerated." Augusta looked a little worried to be comforted by her son.

"Mum, Neville showed me his work, he and Harry added another ward to the manor wards, no one with a dark mark will enter these grounds without being stunned and shrunk, the whole scheme is fabulously simple and it works, so don't worry." there was a bong of a portkey arrival "Also there is a warning incorporated, so no unexpected situations.."

Another shrunken figure appeared on the landing pad, Sirius picked it up and wrote down the particulars in a book, placing the figure in the box next to Malfoy. Activating the shield he turned. "McNair, ministry employee, evil to the core, and now a permanent guest of Chez' Azkaban.."

The goblin team was busy that afternoon, setting up DeathEater wards at various portals in public places.. it was amusing to Harry and Neville watching the goblins working silently and stealthily right in the middle of the Ministry atrium without anyone noticing at all. At the end of the day, DE wards were at the entrance to Diagon Alley, Gringotts, the floo and apparition area of the Ministry of Magic, the entrance to Knockturn Alley, , and Madame D's brothel. Sirius sat back at his assigned location, drinking butterbeer and eating popcorn, assigning new cells to the new arrivals. the stream of arrivals was fairly steady, one or two an hour, although there was an initial rush when the wards at Gringotts were set up.. Surprisingly enough, no DE's were trapped going out the door of the Leaky Cauldron to Muggle London.. It seemed that DE's were scared of that part of the populace, unless of course they were in a group attacking..

The next day Harry met with the warding team and they were bound for the Granger residence. The Granger's had been notified of the impending visit via a message sent by Harry with Hedwig. He had received a positive reply and the team was getting themselves ready for another long day's work. The portkey was activated. Harry thought about the effects of this portkey, it was goblin made, and felt ...different.. from a human made portkey. He was determined to study the methods this was made.. Instead of the whirling common with a 'ministry approved' portkey, this one was quite stable, with no spinning whatsoever, you could literally sit there and drink tea while in transit.

The group set down in the designated landing zone at the end of the back garden, an area secured from sight, and warded against intruders or unwelcome guests, at least that was the theory. The goblins set about to work, immediately identifying the bypass runes that were placed by the now deceased Griphook and his minion. Those were quickly eradicated and the correct warding scheme was put in place, along with several additions made special for the newest Patron of the goblin nation. Moshpit glanced up at his newfound Patron, who was heading toward the house. The young man and his brother had refused the right of seizure from the accounts of Griphook, although they were entitled to take it all, without question. Instead, they had put all those ill-gotten gains in an account to pay for the well being and protective armor for Moshpit's new crew, weapons and a protective squad, everything. Strongpike was now Moshpit's new squad leader, his troopers were now better equipped, armed and fed, their pensions were now flush, and if they stayed with this team they would be at first rank for years to come. Moshpit had never seen such happy troopers, and he was determined to keep them that way, because Happy troopers were more likely to keep his back end safe and secure..

Harry watched the goblins do their work, and took note of the placement of the guards, disillusioned and at the optimal angles of attack. These goblin warriors were not to be trifled with. He heard the sound of music floating through the windows as he walked up the path from the back garden. Jane Granger was aware of the arrival and was looking out the back door, and watched as Harry came up the path. She opened the door and gave him a hug as he entered. "I am glad to see you Harry, if you had not sent Hedwig with the news you were coming I would have tried to get you to come over for lunch today..I have questions.."

She spoke softly, not wanting to interrupt the flow of the music.. it was Saturday morning, and it was Hermione's time to work on her music lessons.

Her teacher, Miss Mitsuko Uchida had assigned her a piece to learn and perfect before their next meeting, and had left her student with determination to learn this perfectly. Miss Uchida was an up and coming Pianist and would someday be famous, but she worked as a teacher to bring along promising students. Miss Uchida was also the one who had pointed out to Hermione's parents that she was probably a witch, since playing music had brought out some of the girl's magical ability.

They had been working on pieces of music that were physically beyond a child her size, the 'reach' of the hand, to get to the keys is a limitation for smaller musicians, and when Hermione was trying to get the part right, her hands ..stretched to be long enough to do the job. Miss U said nothing and Hermione didn't notice, at first. At the end of the piece, Miss U asked if Hermione felt anything different when she was trying for those notes.. Hermione thought about it..and her face grew concerned.."I shouldn't have been able to do that, should I?" Miss U took her hands and calmed her. "Nothing to fear, my dear, it is rare, but very special.. some of the greatest pianists in history have had this particular talent.. now practice it again, and don't worry, I will be talking to your parents, ok?" Hermione smiled and nodded to her teacher and turned the sheet music back to the beginning.

Today was several months down the road, and Hermione was determined to learn this piece of music cold, this was her third run through and so far, she had not slipped or made any mistakes.. The music flowed and came to an end with the final chord. and she lay her hands in her lap as she was still 'in the zone' the music still flowing through her. Clapping ripped her out of her reverie and she spun to see her mother and Harry standing and both applauding. Harry came to her side and took her hands in his "I think Mr Debussy would be pleased with your interpretation of his work, Miss Granger" She blushed and smiled at him, but didn't pull her hands away.

You are knowledgeable about Debussy's music? she inquired. "Well, I have several recordings of his available to me at my family home.. when I get a chance I will show them to you, probably after school starts, alright? She nodded eagerly, she loved the music of Debussy, and had several of the recordings. "Which ones do you have, I have the Walter Geisking recordings" She was excited about this. Harry smiled at the enthusiasm. "Remember we are magical, Hermione, I am a wizard from a family with a long history, ok?" she nodded, but with a question in her eyes. "I have memory recordings of Mr Debussy himself playing almost all of his piano pieces, as he was a guest at our family manor.. we have thousands of recordings of many musical guests, and you are welcome to view them anytime you and your family can come, ok?"

She threw herself at him, with one of her one of a kind Hermione hugs, almost bowling him over.. "In fact, why don't we invite Miss Uchida to come also, since she is a magical person also, she could learn and enjoy this also." "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou..." Harry was happy being throttled and hugged by the witch. He laughed as Jane Granger tried to keep it in.. she couldn't help herself and burst out in joyful laughter. He extricated himself from his hugger "After all, music is to be appreciated, not stored on a shelf, right? They all agreed to that.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Jane Granger answered. She was mildly surprised when she looked out and there was a goblin, backed by two armed guards. "Is Mr Potter available?" the Goblin asked. "Yes, please come in" she held the door and the three trooped into the kitchen. Harry entered the room followed by Hermione. "Yes, Moshpit, what is it?" "We are done with the reworking, Lord Potter, and here are the ward controls" the goblin handed over a stone plate inscribed with runes and various semi-precious stones. "Anything special about this, Moshpit?" "No my Lord Patron, they are as planned." "Good, I will instruct the Grangers on their use, and thank you and your team for your quick work." He bowed formally to the goblin. The Goblin returned the bow, and was about to leave.

"Mr Moshpit?" The goblin was surprised to be spoken to by a human, not even a magical human. "Yes Ma'am?" Jane Granger was a good hostess, and curious about the world her daughter was about to enter. "We are having a cookout Sunday, here, and I would like to invite you and your team to come, I think we would enjoy your company" The goblin was shocked, speechless, to say the least. Harry intervened.. "I think Moshpit and his warding team would enjoy the opportunity to enjoy your company, Jane.." Moshpit was still speechless, and Harry walked him out to the apparition point. "Tomorrow, here, at 1 pm. Bring your warders and your squad leader. I will see to the gift so you have no worries of being embarrassed" Moshpit stood with his team and they whizzed away on their portkey, still stunned from the invitation.

Harry re-entered the kitchen, to a smirking Jane Granger. "You just like to stir up trouble, don't you?" he glared at her, and then laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Sure, why not.. maybe we should invite a centaur or two, that ought to liven things up a bit." "Ok, what do Centaurs eat, will potato salad be acceptable?

Lucius Malfoy awoke with a start, as was common when a stupefied person is ennervated.. He checked himself, he was without clothes or wand, or anything.. even the portkey tooth was gone..He tried to apparate..nothing, not even a twinge. He tried some wandless magic, actually the only wandless magic he knew, nothing. usually he could feel the tingle of magic when he did that, not even a flicker. He looked down at his naked self and around at his surroundings.. He was in the middle of a great plain. The ground was ...strange looking, almost ..grainy, and there appeared to be a coating of some clear, hard substance on the surface.. Off in the distance there were shadows and lights, vaguely moving about, no definition he could see. He wondered if he were dead and this was some kind of purgatory..There.. a sound, a rumbling and a breeze. A shadow moved out of the darkness and swept overhead and he was sprayed with some kind of liquid.. was that some kind of raincloud?..He sniffed at the raindrops and they were mildly...oily..so it wasn't rain..Hmmm. He started to walk in a random direction to see if there were something over that way.. He walked for a while, but found hinself whisked to another spot.. he couldn't tell if this spot was different than any other spot.. it all looked the same.. no, not quite.. there was a ...scratch .. in the clear coating on the surface... He stood and examined the scratch. There was a gouge a few inches deep, ten feet long and the edges of the gouge were jagged. There was a pattern in the surface where the scratch was, it looked like an inlay of ...wood ...on ..a ...table...uh-oh... He turned and started walking again. This time he was able to walk for almost ten minutes..at a guess, before the whisking feeling again. There it was, the same scratch. the same damned inlaid design.. He walked again, this time watching the surface as he went, observing the variation in the surface.. noting other scratches.. he was starting to get a bad feeling about this.. He stopped. An urge hit him.. since he had no clothes, there was nothing to do but...do. He started pissing in a random direction. When he was done, he turned around and walked another way, again random,,, as he had not much to go by other than the 'grain'.. so he started walking cross-grain, until, once again, the whisking feeling. There it was, the familiar design. He sat down to wait, since walking didn't do much good. He tried calling for his house elf, Dobby, but no house elf appeared.

Again with the liquid spray.. this time one of the shadows moved and came closer. Lucius was frightened , in fact terrified when out of the darkness came a face. It looked like an ordinary face, as faces go, but this one was unusual, as it was at least thirty feet tall. The nose was ten feet long and the mouth,, those teeth were as big as trash cans.. Another shadow moved out of the darkness and into the light.. another face.. only this one Lucius recognised..Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.. yes, as far as he could tell , he was in some kind of hell..


	10. Chapter 10 Questions

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 10

-===0|0===-

"So, Sirius, Black, Warden Extrordinaire, how are you going to go about questioning the prisoners?" Amelia Bones put the question out. "Well, Amelia, My dear Head of the DMLE and Cheifest Auror.., I will first, take out the unconscious prisoner and ennervate him thusly.." he demonstrated with the first prisoner.. "Then I will spray him with our Special Sauce, made exclusively for the Law Enforcement Division, by our new Potions Suppliers, Silent "

he sprayed the now standing figure on the table. The figure looked around and started walking toward the edge. Sirius put an impediment on the figure, so there was motion, but not a lot of distance being made. The figure stopped and He was whisked back to the center of the table. They watched as he started walking in another direction and whisked him back to he center again.. The figure looked closely at the surface before him, and started off again, this time stopping after a bit, then urinating on a spot, and walking away in yet another random direction. Whisking again, gently with magic, because handling a creature this small would no doubt kill it. This time the figure sat down too wait and see what happened next. "Well, I say lets begin the questioning, but first, another squirt" The spray bottle was brought out and the figure squirted once more.."

"What exactly are you squirting him with?" "It's a combination of magical and Muggle.. The magical potion is standard veritaserum, the muggle is something called DMSO, a solvent , actually, it makes the potion absorb directly into the body, no drips on the tongue needed, and the possibility of overdose is considerably reduced.. " they both had seen the outcome of Veritaserum overdose.. there were inhabitants of the long term damage ward at St Mungo's who had been overdosed..

Sirius leaned down to look closely at his charge. The figure scooted back in fear, in fear of being crushed or eaten or.. who knows what.. Amelia leaned down from the other side of the table. "Now then, a way to record the responses.. Sirius pulled out a standard Auror's deposition sheet, which consisted of a piece of parchment and an auto-quill which would record all statements and be verifiable as evidence in court. The charms were such that it could not be confounded or deterred from writing exactly what was said in an interrogation or evidence gathering.

Lucius saw a great sheet laid down on the table nearby, a roll of parchment ten yards across and a quill thirty feet high. He knew what this was, he had seen them used extensively in the courts and ministry, and knew that no matter what he said, it would be written down.. He was truly in some kind of hell. A great voice boomed over him. "State your full name, address, age, and any other particulars to identify yourself"

"Lucius Xavier Malfoy, Age39, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Head of the Noble House of Malfoy Hogwarts class of 72. Slytherin"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Were you under the Imperious curse when you became a Death Eater?"

"No, I joined willingly"

"When" "1969, October"

"Who did you kill for your initiation?"

"a group of mudbloods"

"Do you know their names?"

"Of course not, they were mudbloods"

"How many?"

"Seven.. it was a busload of schoolchildren"

"What else"

"What do you mean?"

"did you just kill them?

"No we raped them and played with them, then I killed them."

"What did you do with the bodies?"

"Made some crop circles and gutted them , left the bits in the center of the crop circle"

"How many people have you killed?"

"I don't remember, many."

"Any wizards or witches?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"The Prewitt twins, James Bones, Jonathon Bagshott, ...

The list went on for a while.

"Have you done anything to influence the Ministery?"

"Yes, quite a bit"

"Such as?"

"Bribery of the Minister, bribery of several department heads, Infiltration into the Department of ?Mysteries, planting false prophecies, coercion of ministry personnel, filing false claims, fraud, forging betrothal contracts.. "

"Which betrothal contracts?"

"one between my son and the Bones girl.."

"How do you set up a forged betrothal contract?"

"Find a family with only a few members, kill off anybody with any authority in the family, but before you do, use the imperio and make them sign a betrothal. after that, kill them and set up the marriage..the next step is once the couple is married, get everything in your name and kill off your new spouse, thereby inheriting all their properties, vaults, everything.."

Sirius and Amelia looked at each other.

"Have you or your family done this before?"

"Yes many times.. the most profitable time was Septimus Malfoy took all the Weasley lands and vaults about 200 years ago.."

Lucius smirked .. he was proud of how his family had become rich on the backs of fools.

"Is this documented?"

"Of course, it's in the Malfoy Family History. we're an ancient house , you know.."

"Less than 400 years. if I recall correctly.. hardly qualifies as ancient.."

"So to do this, you betrothed your son..."

"wasn't a son, but I fixed that.."

"Fixed? How?"

"Potions, The bitch popped out a daughter, so I made her give the kid the sex change potion..so I had a proper heir.."

"The bitch?"

"Yes, the Black Bitch.. I had to pay good money for a proper pureblood wife, and all the bitch can make is a girl.. I had to beat her for that, stupid cunt holding out on me.."

"Sirius" Amelia Bones was watching her companion closely, as he went through a range of emotions. Anger, rage. Frustration. Anger again. Thoughtfulness. Thinking.. planning..Determination. He snapped back to the situation at hand.

"So Narcissa bore a daughter, how long before you did the sex change potion on him..her.?"

"The next day. I let her hold the child for a day, and then I took it and proceeded to mold the child in my own image.. He will be great one day.." the blond patrician said with absolute confidence.

"Well. How about dark artifacts, whatcha got, and where are they hidden?"

"I have a great many things hidden under the drawing room floor, chief of these is the diary my Master gave me to hold, with specific instructions, when a certain time passes.."

"Tell me more, including passwords and traps to your stash"...

The interrogation went on for several hours,

Two days later Harry and Neville were in conference with Sirius, Mooney, Amelia Bones, who was coming over more and more, it seemed in order to 'talk to Sirius' about important 'legal situations' Remus could smell otherwise, and so could Harry and Neville , but they weren't telling..

They would just grin at Sirius when Amelia wasn't looking..

"We need to convene a council to run the government, until an elected body can step in, so nominate some people who can and are willing to be available.. "

"and don't forget the oaths of office and the term limitations.."

"What's the status of Arthur's claim against Malfoy, are we ready to take him down legally?"

"Well, what do you consider legal?" The Malfoy at the time was a robber baron throwing his weight around, killed off a family head and heirs just to steal the land? what's to do, just take it back, quietly take it over, and do everything to erase the Malfoy name, now and forever.."

But what about his heir..Draco, I think.."

The Malfoy gang is strictly patriarchal, and a female cannot inherit, females have no legal standing in that clan. so it's a moot point"

"Huh?.. I don't understand.."

"Draco was born female, and Lucius forced sex change potion on her at the tender age of one day.."

"Oh my goodness, how could he?..The boy would never be able to have his own heir, and have ..unnatural tenancies, a guaranteed unhappy life.."

"Yeppers, that's our Lucius, use family, use your friends, use whomever you want to get what you want.."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well my first act as Lord Black, and Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, is to adopt Harry as my own son, and first heir.. Then Negate my mother's insanity, by letting Andromeda back into the family, and I offered the same to Narcissa and her daughter. " raised eyebrows all around. "Harry and Neville told me what Draco ends up like in BOTH their timelines, and I think it will kill Cissy if he becomes that.. a clone of his father, so I offered her a chance to have a do-over, this time without the beatings and abuse."

"Beatings and abuse?"

"Yes, Lucius thought rather poorly of his expensively bought pureblood wife, who could only produce a daughter, and after that birth was not able to produce a son, since his crucio's of her damaged her ability to have children.. helluva guy, gotta love his foreplay techniques.." Sirius snarled like the angry dog he was..

She accepted the offer and was able to stun her son, who was following his father's footsteps by abusing their elf when he didn't get his way instantly.. anyway, we seem to have acquired a house elf.."

"Hey Dobby?" *pop* "Yes Mister Doggy?" "Could we get some butterbeer and a light lunch, please" "Certainly, Mister Doggy, would Mister Wolfie like his steak rare or cooked today?" Moony blushed, "Rare I think.." Dobby popped away while everyone laughed at Mister Doggy and Mister Wolfie..

"ANNNYwayy.. " Sirius tried to distract the attention from the situation.. "Narcissa has taken her 'son' to the clinic in Amsterdam, and they are reversing the change, and they will reverse her growth to the age of 1 year, that's as far as they can go.. Total obliviation of the boy's mind.. Cissy was joking about removing everything but the potty training.." he smirked. "In any event, Narcissa Black will be here in time for Albus' Welcome home party, with her daughter, Deirdre Black, a young lady who will have the benefit of the Black name, a good dowry if she desires it, and a proper upbringing without Death Eaters as her playmates."

*pop*

Lunch is served on the patio, if you please?"

Everyone got up and shuffled off to the patio. Frank and Alice were walking almost normally now,they were slightly weak, but working on building their strength.

Neville and Harry flanked their elders, and made sure they were safe from tripping or weakness. Harry took his adopted Aunt seriously, even though he was legally adopted by Sirius.. He felt that at this time from having no parents to having too many.. was just about right..For the first time in two lifetimes, he felt as of there was someone to lean on, to hold him in the dark. He looked forward to the day when that would be his Hermione, but for now...

He had Sirius as an adopted father, by blood, after they had completed the proper ritual.. He had the caring and love of Frank and Alice Longbottom, and by extension he had a grandmother in Augusta. He had some contact with his real parents, James and Lily, although it was quite limited. Apparently the could communicate through the use of the chest, but not very often.. it took a LOT out of them and they were saving up the contact for now for important things. The two letters and Picture had almost broken the connection, so those were cherished. The letter from Hermione he had never shared with anyone, and probably never would, for those things spoken by husband and wife were just that, to be cherished.

"...the centaurs? He shook his mind clear. "What?" Sirius was speaking. "I said, how did it go , you cookout with Goblins and Centaurs?"

"Oh, well, pretty good, I guess.. what with Ragnok showing up, along with Magorian of the Centaur herds, and after the sun went down, Asmodeus of the Vampire clans.." "You don't do things by half, do you?" Amelia peered at him.."Just get together the leaders of the three major magical beings.." "Four, Mooney was there also.." they all looked at Lupin.."When did you become the leader of the werewolves?" Lupin blushed..

"When I became the de facto employer of 88 percent of every werewolf in the UK, and when I executed Greyback.."

Amelia slapped the table with her hands.. "So YOU"RE the one.. we had an anonymous nobody wander into Shacks office the other day bearing the head of the most wanted werewolf in the entire UK and Eastern Europe. the guy didn't want any award ceremony or anything, just took the draft and walked out, pretty as you please.." she redirected her look at Lupin.. "So what did the money go for, may I ask?"

"The usual, raw meat and women..NOT..The money was put in trust to pay for healers and medical supplies to help our people, housing, and investing in our business. We have been up and running for only two weeks and we will be showing a profit by the end of the month.. I'm sure our initial investors will be pleased.." He didn't look the way of the young men. Sirius nodded sagely.. just stick to the plan, Mooney, when we reach the tipping point we will expand. "

"So, you guys are Silent Moon,I guess?..appropriate name.." Harry giggled.. Wait till you get a load of the security division..We still need to register with the DMLE, by the way.." he directed this toward his partners in...business.

Andromeda sighed, and reached under her chair to pull out her briefcase. "You guys won;t let a girl finish her lunch before starting up another business.. sheesh!" She pulled out a folder and opened it, checked a few things and had Sirius and Harry sign off before handing it over to Amelia..

Bones looked at the title on the cover.. "Lunar Recon Security Division, Silent Moon LLC."

"What, exactly is Lunar Recon, and what are you planning to do with said company?" Sirius hemmed a bit.."Let's just say, that LR is a security company, and they will guard your assets, property,..people..and if you need to...find something, We're the one to call.." Bones looked intently at Sirius, and then Lupin, neither giving away anything ..They would be tough to play poker with. ""So, lets just hypothesize, here..

How many active employees do you have on staff, for instance?

about a hundred...

"And how well trained are they?"

"ummm, pretty good"

"trained in WHAT, I might ask?

"Auror tactics, infiltration, battle tactics, search and destroy.."

"So what you have created is an army of werewolves.."

"Maybe"

"You know the ministry won't stand for this.."

"Well, I guess it won't matter, because in five days, the Ministry won't be standing for anything.."

"WHAT?"

"We're going to take down the ministry and the present government as it stands and replace it."

"You better have a good explanation, Mister Black"

"Amelia, you were there when we interrogated Malfoy, how many people has he bribed in the last twenty years, and how many people in the government does he OWN?

"well, when you put it that way.."

"Yes, and how many of your aurors can you trust, as compared to how many you wouldn't trust with watching your back in a fight?"

"!"

"Amelia, luv, I know it sounds like we are planning something awful, illegal, terrible, and technically, it is illegal, we are going to just make our government obey the rules they are supposed to, and take care of the best interests of our people, not our people serving the best interests of the privileged few who bribe, coerce, and otherwise pollute our way of life." Sirius gathered the woman into his arms..

"You are a strong woman Amelia, you are the best person for your job, you never give in to those who would try to push you around, that's why I like you so much...That's why we all want you here, to give us a moral compass.. Sure there's some things that need to be done that are potentially a path to the dark, and we NEED you to keep us here on the side of what's right." he looked deeply into her eyes.. "Please stay... if not for our cause, then stay for me..please?"

The others in the room silently slipped out, leaving Sirius and Amelia to their private conversation.


	11. Chapter 11 Women's Circle

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 11

-===0|0===-

The group approached the gates of Hogwarts, and placed the runestones on the plinth of the gateposts. A quick spell and the runestones melted into the stone and Iron of the gates. The ward team did a quick survey of the castle wards , made some adjustments and packed up their stuff. Moshpit bowed low to the ladies of the group "May your dealings be profitable, eldest of the Patron." Pernelle Flamel nodded in thanks. And may your days be long, young goblin." they turned and went about their business. Mrs Flamel led the women of the board of governors up the road to the school, wishing that there was a carriage for them. Since this was a surprise visit, there was no carriage. They were almost to the main door when Hagrid saw them. He came over, leading a pair of Thestrals on a rein

Good Afternoon, Ladies, If you had sent a message ahead, I would have had a carriage waiting for yer'

"Quite Alright, Mr Hagrid, it's a fine day out and the walk does one good" They were after all, witches of the Coven, besides being on the board of Governors, and so were in better shape than most witches their age.

"All right then, I'll have a carriage here for when you leave, " he was a gentleman after all, even if he didn't usually sound like one.

The witches entered the great doors and trotted up the steps into the Great Hall and walked down the center aisle toward the head table, where several of the teaching staff was eating their lunch. This was the first day back for the staff, getting prepared for the school year, The standard procedure was to come in for two days 3 weeks prior to September first, and get ready. There was a normal amount of grumbling, because the general consensus was that there was nothing to be done, just repeat every action that they had done the year before.

This year, however would be different.

Minerva McGonnegal rose from her seat at the entrance by the assorted women. She didn't know how to greet this crowd, were they here as relatives, or as the Board of Governors, or as The Coven.. She knew who was on the Coven, but she was not a member, she assumed that it was because she was a teacher, and they recognized that she had limited time.. The actual reason that she had not been invited, was that they did not want her. The reasons were held privately and her name was just never nominated for some reason.

"To what do we owe the honor of your gathering Ladies"? She bowed with respect for the Eldest, Mrs Flamel, who spoke for the group.

"Minerva, there is going to be a change in curriculum this year, the way classes are taught, What classes are taught, and Who is teaching them.. The quality of the education in the UK has gone down too far, and it's time to make sweeping changes." The other teachers were starting to stand and ask questions, not especially liking the stirring up of the status quo..

Augusta Longbottom snapped at the group "SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!"

she didn't need a sonorus charm. The group was shocked into silence. "You will each be interviewed and shown the new curriculum. you will either agree to teach said curriculum or be shown the door. You will all take internationally recognized teaching certification tests, every one of you. If you do not pass this test before the first of September, you will be shown the door, "If you don't want to continue teaching or working here under these new restrictions and guidelines,.." she gestured.. "There's the door"

McGonnegal got into a huff and blustered.. "Well, I never.. When Albus Hears of this.." "Albus Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster of this school. "

"WHAT?"! "You can't. " "BUT!" "You won't get away with this"..

they waited until the words and anger quieted down.

"Are we ready to act like ladies and gentlemen?" The so-called professionals nodded in general agreement..

"There are some serious charges pending against Albus Dumbledore, and those are things to be addressed first, and then, ONLY then will matters of the school and his assignment as headmaster come into play.. "

"What kind of charges?" Flitwick asked quietly. "A great many, I'm afraid, so the likelihood of him ever taking back this job is quite slim.."

"I would like to speak with the person in charge of the investigation, please"

"Very well, Professor Flitwick, it shall be arranged.."

"Now then, Trelawney, Sibyl.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any teachable skills?"

"I teach Divination"

""I said do you have any teachable skills?"

"ummm"

"yes?"

"My mummy taught me how to sew and cook and keep house"

"do you think you could teach these skills?"

The questioner was handed a folder by one of the acolytes covering a basic home management course. "Here is a base curriculum for a course in home management, take it and look it over, if you think you can teach this course, you will be offered a 1 year contract, renewable yearly, depending on review."

"Here"

Trelawney shuffled up and took the folder.

"What about Divination?"

"Divination will be addressed in an overview course, and possible candidates will be directed to one on one instruction where applicable. There will be an acolyte from Delphi who will visit twice a semester to screen candidates."

Trelawney shuffled off to a corner to read over the curriculum.

"Binns"

The ghost drifted in, practically boring everyone to sleep on arrival.

"Yes?"

"Why are you still here, and why are you still teaching? You died over forty years ago, it's time to cross over, or find somewhere to haunt.. Your teaching days are over."

They saw a sight that no one expected,. a thankful, happy ghost..

"Thank you, Thank you, I'm free, finally free.!"

"Who bound you here..?"

"That prick Dumbledore..."His voice faded away as he crossed over into the afterlife..

"Hmm. something to ponder. That reminds me..Pappy!"

*pop*

the oldest elf anyone had ever seen appeared in front of the table.

"Yes Madam Flamel?"

"I need you to assign a team of elves to go to Dumbledore's rooms and pack up everything that belongs to Dumbledore.. but ONLY what belongs to Dumbledore.. This means no school or library books, items belonging to other people, items belonging to the Ministry. He will leave here with only what he brought, nothing more." "Any items whose owner can be identified, label it and put the items in safekeeping until they can be notified. " "Any hair samples or Polyjuice containers, also set aside."

"books found will be examined carefully, and turned over to our archivist" she indicated a witch who was in charge of such things..

"Snape"

Snape was nowhere to be found, except of course, he WAS found, by the ladies of Lunar Recon.. They had noticed him quietly disillusioning himself and slipping away to sent a warning message to Dumbledore, or something.. They slipped up behind him as he slipped out of the Great Hall and started walking briskly toward his Dungeons..

He heard something

he stopped abruptly

he felt a pain like nothing he had ever felt as his body seized up

Corporal Elana James of the Lunar Recon turned off and put away her TASER while her partner rolled over the unconscious 'potions master' and bound him with a spell. They levitated him and went back to the Great Hall.

"Missing someone?"

Everyone turned to see Cpl James and her prisoner..Madam Flamel conjured what was quickly becoming the standard interrogation chair. Iron bars with loops around neck and body, Arms and legs pinned down and bound.

The Recon team attached Magic nullifiers around his neck, arms and ankles. A blindfold was placed on his eyes to keep him from legilimising anyone.

/Ennervate/

Snape tried to play it cool, but the nerves were still misfiring from the TASER shot.

"Snape, you are a special case, We know you are immune to veritaserum, so we're not going to even try, we will leave that to the professionals who strip your mind down to nothing and leave you a drooling hulk"

"Now See here, I won't have you.." McGonnegal never had a chance to finish the sentence, she was stunned, turned into her cat form and put in a sealed cat carrier.

"No more interruptions.. Snape is a Death Eater, and to receive the mark that you see on his arm, you have to commit a cold-blooded murder. Now if that alone is not enough, then consider this:

Severus Snape is the one responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter, he supposedly 'felt remorse' and begged Dumbledore to protect him.. "

Flamel scowled at them all. That fact alone is enough to warrant the execution of Snape in my eyes." "The loss of Lily as an intelligent witch was a devastating loss to our people, a loss which will be hard to recover from, and I am not saying that just because she was brilliant, but also because she was my dear friend"

Snape struggled to escape, he couldn't portkey out, somehow they had neutralized his internal portkey, he couldn't apparate, he couldn't Move, even.. He started to feel around the molar on the back left of his jaw.. when suddenly a hand forcibly opened his mouth wide and cast "accio poison " the molar was ripped from its seat and into the waiting hand of Cpl James.

Arthur had a talk with Harry the day before and what he had been told was quite disturbing.. he was poised to do something, but Harry asked him not to, just keep his eyes open.. The tale he had been told of the situation in Harry's previous timeline was almost monstrous, the situation with Ginny being possessed by ...him, and then three years later Molly, HIS Molly encouraging her daughter to poison Harry with love potions, and for what?..Money?, was his wife THAT Amoral?.. HE made certain to wear his new potions and poison detecting bracelet at all times.

His Ginny selling herself to the son of a Malfoy, the very thought made Arthur sick.. He planned on having a family meeting very soon.. in order to head off even thinking about this kind of behavior before it even started. He was concerned about Harry's descriptions about Ron's jealousy, in fact the Ron from Neville's timeline acted much the same way. He had no idea how much influence that Dumbledore had held over his family, until the threads of it were extracted like the poisonous tentacles they were.

The whole 'recovering the Weasley Family lands' was another great concern.. his family would be suddenly rich, and he didn't want them to go off on a wild spree, keeping everyone focused was going to be tough. He had decided that each child would EARN their riches.. they would learn every aspect of the operation of the farms, INCLUDING how to muck out stalls, harvest produce, everything.. No silver spoons here. They would also be rewarded for good grades and achievement, and punished for slacking as the alternate Rons' were described as being. There were likely workers, house elves and the like working the lands, and he was sure if the normal Malfoy way of doing things was true, then these people were likely very unhappy and abused.

Bill Weasley was in heaven. Harry had come through, with the help of the Coven's contacts and assorted influences from the Potter/Longbottom /Black Alliance , He had gotten the opportunity to be interviewed by Golinard himself. The apprenticeship was not a given , but based on his grades, his experience thus far, and his interview answering questions about where he wanted to go in the cursebreaking business, He had been accepted. His experience for the previous two years with the runemaster was useful..along with his skills carving stone and bone.. Their new assignment was Hogwarts.. Harry and Neville had given them a list of possible dark objects to remove the dark from.. The Goblin team had entered a strange room on the seventh floor and retrieved a founders artifact which was quickly whisked away.. They were now working in the trophy room, They had detected a dark magic trace..

"Look there, de-focus your eyes and see with your magic.. see it?" Golinard was pointing in the general direction of some awards given over the years.. "Yes, I think I do, this one.." he pointed to an award given in 1945 Head Boy, for 'special services' there was at least three traces from this one, gossamer black threads,leading away.. "What do you think we can do with this, William?"

Bill pondered for a bit. "There are three traces that I can see.. I'm thinking that if we find the one that feeds power to it, then the others will go inert.." "And if we cut the wrong one, eh"

"er, probably some kind of magical backlash, I'd say..although, I am not sure how severe it would be, I don't want to risk it until I could investigate it some more.." The master clapped him on the shoulder. "Good answer, William, exactly what I wanted to hear.. Caution is the usual best way to go, unless there is a critical need, and how critical a need is a point you have to judge for yourself..there is a risk with magical backlash, not only to yourself and your coworkers, , but possible damage to your surroundings.. You wouldn't want to bring down the roof by blowing up the walls that support it, now would you?. "This one is connected to three places. The power feed is from a runeset in the 'Chamber of Secrets', where we will visit as soon as the basilisk is removed, one feed out is to the Headmaster's office, and the other is to the Dada Office and classroom. so, if they had taken a simple precaution and moved the DaDa classroom and office to another location, the curse on the DaDa teaching position would be null and void." "So, lets just experiment here, this one is the feed from the power runes, this one goes that way to the Headmaster's office, and this one goes to the Dada classroom.

"How about we remove the far ends and put them on an inert object.. say this thing." He picked up an old rusty helm that had lost any meaning centuries ago.

He did a complex spell which was essentially a fancy cutting spell, and disconnected the raw end of the magic and attached it to the helm. He did it again and cut the trace to the Dada classroom. The helm began to shake and the award in the display case began to glow.. "Vanish that window, please? Bill did so, and Golinard banished the helm at high speed over the Black lake. The traces from the award to the rusty helm stretched with a huge tension as the object flew away, Both Bill and the master stepped back and the older man used a quick blasting charm. The award flew off the wall and out over the lake, trailing sparks as it went. The power rune collapsed of it's own accord, since there was nothing left to feed. The master and apprentice peered out around the corners of the window as the award came into contact with the helm. The explosion echoed off the tower walls and the flash momentarily blinded them. "Nothing like a good explosion to wake you up in the morning..hmm?"

Bill shook his head in wonder as he replaced the window and cleaned up the evidence of their work.

"We could have done it by going down and cutting the power from below, but we are on a time limit here, we have two weeks left to clear this castle of dark magic, so a small risk.. You'll get a feel for where you can take shortcuts and where you can't. Remind me to introduce you to Indy when he comes around, he should be here next week, he's on a mission for our _patron_ as we speak.." "Lets get to the next location.. now then..."

Yeti was comfortable sitting in his new abode, he had his books and journal, he was working on a new script to be sent to his buddy George. ...Hmmm Mitochlorians..nah, too stupid.. how about...?" Clunk! "whassat?.. he got up from the desk and peeked out. Down the slope, there was someone clambering up..

Leather trenchcoat, hat, scarf, a definite aura around him, so a wizard, or at least a squib, not that there's anything wrong with that.. whats he doing?"... he found something.. huh?..whaddya know, an anchor.. he's comparing it to a drawing, yes, that's the one.. he shrinks it and puts it into a pouch. stands up straight and looks around. oh shit.. he sees me...no, not me, my place...ok, bugout..."

The big yeti quickly gathered up his goods and papers,. put them into his pouch and looked around, heard the footsteps on the deck, popped away. The Explorer came out of the wind and unwrapped his head from the scarf. looked around his location, the lower hull of a huge boat, all wood, what looks like stalls and feeding troughs, a door. open it, creaks, steps inside. Curious , it's warm in here.. "Hello?" "Anyone here?" nothing..maybe if I yell louder with a funny accent.. "HALLOO" "whats that?..someone's definitely been here, I better get out.. but first.." he pulled out of his pack the military grade GPS unit recently acquired. He took some readings and wrote them down, also used a wand to define the apparition coordinates and with one last look around, popped away. A teapot on the stove began to whistle.


	12. Chapter 12 Snape and History

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 12

Snape and history

It was a Tuesday.. sometimes great things happened on a Tuesday, but mostly not. I guess it depends on how you define great. If you define great as 'life changing.. Then it was a great day. Lunar Recon, or specifically Cpl Elana James had captured Severus Snape and he was currently being questioned. The dark potions master, a title which was rapidly coming into question , had over the previous ten years managed to build up an immunity to veritaserum, and other methods had to be used to get information out of him. Pain was an option, Muggle methods worked as well. Sensory deprivation, coupled with sodium pentethol helped, but the most useful and verifiable was the personal attention of a Legilimens more powerful than Snape. Of course this was possible, because Snape had never learned elegance in legilimancy, He acted superior, because he had created strong shields, blocking Dumbledore and Voldemort, but his technique at invading one's mind was basically brute force.

Neville suggested it, and Harry agreed, they would double team him..

"Thank You Cpl James" Harry thanked the young woman. She nodded and stepped out of the interrogation room, wondering if it was the correct thing to do.. after all this was a fully trained dark wizard that she and her subordinate had captured.. and they were two eleven year old boys... at least that's what it looked like. She could see ...something in their eyes.. a certain ...steel, forged in pain , and tempered in determination. .

"Captain, Are we sure that those boys will be safe?, I mean, they don't have the advantages we do.. " she referred to the enhanced strength and endurance they had as werewolves. "You never saw them training, did you..lets just say they work together as a team, and are every bit as dangerous as one of our LRRP teams, in fact, give them a few years growth, and either one could take on a full grown Were themselves" She was shocked.."Those..kids?" "Yes, those 'kids' took on Jamie yesterday in training.. c'mere" He led her into the classroom where the memory thing was used.. She had never seen one of these magical things before this,

"This is called a Pensieve, and you've seen it used in training mode.. We're going to use it in observation mode now.. I am going to put a memory in here, you stick your finger in, and follow me.. got it?" She nodded. He pulled out a fairly long memory string from his mind and placed it in the Pensieve, they both stood and stuck a finger in, over the edge of the bowl. Elana found herself in a training room, with Jaimie, her combat instructor standing on one side of the room, faced off with the two young men, "not boys" she thought.. on the other. none of the three were tense, they all looked like guys about to have some fun.. All three held training swords, at least Jaime did, the boys held.. rather valuable looking swords with jeweled hilts and a training sheath on each. Jaimies' was green, Neville blue and Harry red.

"Ready?" Jaime asked. The boys nodded. and they all burst into action. Elana almost jumped back as the figures swept right through them, she knew it was a memory and insubstantial, but the action made her jump. The Captain gestured off to the side and she moved there, her eyes never leaving the three dancing figures. Jaimie was trying to attack, trying to get the advantage, but was failing, because every time he got close to a point he could get in a hit, he was blocked by one or the other of the boys. Even with his enhanced werewolf speed and agility, he couldn't keep up. Hit after hit, the points racked up, until the bell gonged. Jaimie was covered in red and blue marks where he had been hit, and there was nary a green mark on either of the others. They all stood formally and bowed, and the memory ended. "See what I mean, those two are deadly as any of us, and that, Sergeant James is a secret which will not be repeated, understand?"

She was about to answer when she realized.. "Sergeant?" Captain Lupin smiled.. "Yes, Sergeant, you earned it with your detection and capture of Snape, Your comrade has gained points toward promotion also" She smiled at her Captain. "Sir. Thank you , sir she stood at attention.. "Sergeant.. Miss James.. I know we have patterned our organization after the military, but that is not necessary..actually I would prefer we make our relationships more like family, or even the wolf form, a pack.. but as necessity demands, I have to assume the role of Captain, even though I have never served in Her Majesty's service a day of my life" He grinned at her..

"Actually, you are more qualified to be Captain than I, since you were SAS before you were bitten, am I correct? She blushed with the compliment..

"Yes, sir, I was with the Strategic Reconnaissance Regiment (SRR) and was on a S&D mission when I was bitten by one of Greyback's pack" I finished the mission, but the Medical branch didn't know what to do to help me deal with being a were they had to give me a medical discharge.. I really wanted to work out some way to stay in, I loved being in the SAS" Lupin looked at her forlorn face..

"Well, If the SAS won't have you, I guess we will have to bring our standards up to your expectations.. you are now in the Lunar Recon, tougher than any normal army, tougher than any special service, be they Royal Marines, US Navy Seals, anyone.. We Are Lunar Recon!"

"Do you have your training manuals and such?" She nodded. "Your first assignment is to gather every publicly available training manual and resource and compile them into a basic library of information, effectively replicating the training you and your SAS compatriots followed, and then we need to adapt for the particulars of our current status, adapt tactics, methods and the like for a Lycan," "The magical insurgency won't last long, and we will be needing training for missions to the Queens' government, when they call upon us..

" She had a questioning look on her face.. "When you use military to overthrow a government, once the mission is done, you need something for your people to do, or they get restless.. We can channel some of the energy into humanitarian aid and reconstruction activities, but some of our people will NEED violence as an outlet.. look at our trainer Jaime.. a great person, a good friend, and funny as hell if you catch him on the right day.. but he NEEDS to throw people around, he NEEDS to keep a constant strain against the influence of the wolf.. every Lycan has SOME need that they have to work against, or for.. even me" He slumped.

"Miss James..Elana.. I know this is forward.. but..tomorrow is the full moon, would you consider staying with me...?

One of the benefits of joining the Silent Moon/ Lunar Recon organization was finally a safe place to change, a place that they didn't have to worry about accidentally killing someone, "Yes..Remus, I would be glad to join you.. "

Snape eventually gave up. He had two minds ripping through his own.. it was like invaders searching a house for valuables.. rifling through the drawers, overturning the mattress shaking out the closet, throwing everything on the floor.. his hidden compartments were ripped open and dumped on the floor, shuffled through and stomped on.. The library was taken away, leaving empty shelves, each book looked at, destroyed and thrown down.. The vault of his mind was assaulted. the door and locks melted way in a mass of shredded metal.. he had thought that this was impregnable.. he was wrong.. he had never felt a mind rape quite like this, not from Dumbledore, not from Voldemort.. He felt the invaders pause over a simple act.. the time he had switched some potions ingredients with something more ..explosive.. for the Seer bitch at Dumbledore's request.. the week before.. why was this an important memory.. ? then he lost interest in their activity as his pain threshold was stimulated.. The shadows in his mind confronted him.. "What other things have you done at Dumbledore's request.. What was the reason given for this action, who else have you targeted." .He just screamed..

Harry and Neville walked out of the room. a long list of things written on parchment. "Get me Amelia Bones, Right now!" Harry snapped. someone scurried away to another part of the building.. The boys entered the great room where the Coven witches were meeting. "Ladies, Excuse us.. this is an emergency.. " Neville spoke. "Harry and I found out something that needs addressed immediately.. " "Is Selene Lovegood a member of the Coven?" General nodding ensues "Is there some reason you ask?" Augusta inquired..

"Because Dumbledore has targeted her specifically.. I tried to contact her, but could not, do you have a method to contact her in an emergency?" Amelia Bones hustled into the room, followed by two Aurors, Shacklebolt and Roberds. "Yes, Selene Lovegood has been targeted by the old goat and she needs protection, along with her daughter..Luna.." Harry snapped, and returned his attention to Augusta Longbottom, who worked a charm over a gold necklace with jewels on it.. mumbling She looked to Harry "How?" " Switched potions ingredients, something explosive.." Augusta completed the charm and sent it off.. a modified Adfero, which would bypass the wards and protections..

Selene Lovegood kept up special wards because she was a genuine Seer, and was affected by the mental interference of others, He daughter was similarly affected, so she was daily working with Luna to strengthen her psychic and mental shields.. in two years time, the girl would be going to Hogwarts, or possibly Beauxbatons.. depending on the situation with the headmaster and his games.. She was working on a arithmatic progression for a potion she was about to try out that afternoon when an adfero spell came through her wards. She cringed because these things usually gave her a headache, The message was critical..

_"Selene stop whatever potion brewing you are doing immediately and get away from your lab, there has been a switch of ingredients as a plot to get you. Come to Longbottom Manor with Luna for protection.. " _

"Luna, we are going visiting, get dressed quickly, love.." she quickly left a memo to Oddment which folded itself and flew through the floo to his office.. He was working hard to get the next issue of The Quibbler out.. subtly trying to influence magical society without making too many waves as to be noticed.. Both Oddment and Selene were retired Unspeakables, but they still had many connections in that special business.

"Luna love, don't forget your earrings, sweetie, we are going to be amongst many people, some you know, but many you don't, so best protect yourself.." Luna ran to her room and got her favorite radish earrings and put them on, and while she was at it, put on her butterbeer necklace, better safe than sorry, she was only ten, but she was intelligent and practical.. "Ready mummy" she was dressed and adorned with her protective talismans and she brought her favorite book and her stuffed niffler, just in case there was no one to play with..

Neville was always nice to her, but sometimes he hid in his room. "Good work, love, lets go.." They floo'd out of the house and were gone.. minutes later, her lab exploded with a WHUMP! and flames shot out the doors and windows, overcoming the anti-fire charms, the building burnt merrily to the ground, leaving scorched cauldrons and broken glassware.

"Hi, I'm Harry, and you know Neville.. " Luna greeted the new boy, and felt a tingle of magic when he took her hand, She also felt something odd when greeting Neville, familiar, yet strange.. Her mummy was talking seriously to Neville's Gran, and the other witches of the Coven.. Luna knew all of the witches and many of their acolytes, since her Mum was a member, and when she was old enough she would be also.. She sensed a worry and ...something.. serious was going on.. and her Daddy was worried also.. She felt safe though, somehow here with all these people.. Especially Neville and his friend Harry.. no, that was different. his brother.. Harry..

"Neville when did you have a brother?, and how did he get to be Harry Potter?" The boys looked at each other and returned to her.. "Sit down Luna, we'll tell you everything we can.. " She sat on the couch between them and they filled her in.

"Neville and I are ..Time travelers of a sort.. we both came back in time and returned to our eleven year old bodies, and are trying to change the world for the better, help keep a lot of people from dying.. " Luna looked pensive for a moment.. "That's why you feel different, Neville, because you are.. I can feel the Neville I know and played with, you are still there. but then there is an .. angrier, more determined and confident Neville there also.." she paused and looked closely at Harry.. "And you have been through it, haven't you.. "

He nodded and had a silly grin. "Yeah, I guess I have. but now I have a brother, and it will be allright.." Luna smiled.. "You two adopted each other , didn't you.. ?" Nodding all around.. "Good, you both needed it.. and what's this?. your mummy and daddy?" Neville broke into a big grin. "Yep!" Luna threw herself at him and hugged. "That's wonderful!" "I don't know if I could stand it if my..."

Her face grew pale..."It did happen..in your time, didn't it...?" Both boys grew tight lipped and nodded, Harry drew in the now crying Luna, holding her as she let it out.. Selene rushed into the room and saw the situation, but hesitated to gather her daughter into a hug, because Harry was keeping her pain away as best he could. . Harry looked Selene directly in the eye and opened his mind, letting her know everything in a moment's time. Selene nodded as Harry muttered in Luna's ear. "Here's your mummy, she needs you" Luna wriggled free and almost leapt into her mother's arms.. Harry and Neville erected privacy wards around the two, and left them sitting together on a loveseat, with a pitcher of water and some glasses and lots of tissues.

Odd Lovegood came tumbling through the Floo, desperately seeking his wife and daughter, and no one said a word, just pointed to the next room where Selene and Luna were . He entered the room and The door closed and sealed by the young men, who stood outside as guards, letting no one approach.

While the Lovegoods were renewing their family bonds, Harry was planning and talking to Neville. "We need to bring this to an end as quickly as possible.. there is too much going on that people can get killed.. and I, for one tired of the good guys taking the brunt of it.. how bout you?" Neville nodded in agreement.. "We need to move up our timetable as much as possible.. " "Hey, can we get Mooney and Sirius and Madam Bones in here, quickly?"

Various people went and sent messages, the requested parties were there within ten minutes.. Sirius and Amelia Bones were quietly not looking at each other, Mooney was trying to not laugh, because he could smell it, so could the young men, but they weren't saying anything.. ""The Lovegoods are behind this door, They almost lost their wife and mother, and we think it's time to start doing something right now.. I propose that as of right now we go on the offensive, taking as many Deez and corrupt Ministry officials as possible, and take the government today.. We can't wait for the old goat to return in twelve days, we need to take over now, and solidify our hold on things."

Neville agreed with Harry.."We can hold the government, by simply locking them out, shut down the floo, anti-app and portkey wards, physically block the elevator.. Take every captured Deeter and place them under judgment, execute them immediately, throw them in the veil, we can capture Voldemort and his Horcruxes later, without support, he will have a hard time getting anywhere as a wraith"

The door behind Neville opened. "Do I understand you are fomenting a revolution against the pureblood conspiracy?" Neville and Harry turned to greet Odd Lovegood and his wife Selene. Luna was behind them. Harry looked to Selene and offered Luna a hand, The girl looked to her mummy who nodded, and so followed Harry willingly to another room in the manor.. where there were assorted children playing.

Ronnie and Ginny Weasley were there, along with Susie Bones, and a new girl, Hermione, who Harry introduced ," Luna, This is Hermione, she will be at Hogwarts this year, and she knows an awful lot of things, She will be a good friend to you as she is to me.." Hermione greeted Luna with a smile, and they got to talking, First Hermione showed Luna the books she was reading, and Luna then got out her bag, with her animal book and stuffed niffler.. The girls got into the books as Harry looked on.. as a joke he quietly animated the stuffed niffler.. the bag wiggled and jumped, attracting the girls attention.. first a nose poked out, then sniffed around, noticing Hermione's bracelet, snuck up on it , and pounced on the shiny thing, causing Luna and the other kids to giggle and laugh.. Susie Bones was 'aaawwing' over the cute niffler, as Ron explained what the creature was.. while Ginny was pointing a picture out in Luna's book. Luna looked over her shoulder and smiled prettily at Harry, silently thanking him. He took her hand and kissed her palm, then left, quietly whispering in Hermione's ear. "I'll be back in a bit" Hermione nodded and went back to talking and joking with the others.

"Sirius since Narcissa took your offer, the Malfoy lands are now unoccupied, correct?" "Yes, I believe so, except for any staff or House elves, the whole thing should be accessible. " "And... I have all passwords and ward keys right here.. " He held up a list. "Arthur, I think it's time you took back your family lands.." Amelia nodded. "I agree" Augusta and her children agreed also, Algie Croaker agreed, and contacted a team of Unspeakables to go in and remove any and all dark artifacts to be destroyed. Moony agreed, activating his army of werewolves, Dobby didn't say anything.. he had been sent to Longbottom Manor to meet Harry and Neville by Narcissa, telling the elf that he would be going to the boys when the property changed hands.. He was good with that, since Evil master was no longer around. Dobby could sense Evil Master, but had no compelling drive to go to him.. it was as if that was shut off, and for this Dobby was glad. He did not mind working for Miss Cissy, but young master was becoming like his father, so Dobby really wanted to be free.

The ritual circle was formed.. included was all of the available Weasley family, all of the new revolutionaries, i.e. the entire Potter/Longbottom/Black/Bones alliance, A goblin or two, Moshpit and his warding team, Strongpike and his squad of goblin warriors. Captain Lupin and his werewolf troops, Harry and Neville. Narcy Black and her daughter, Deidre.. and just for acknowledgment, Magorian of the Centaurs and Laurel, a young female Centaur. Ragnok of the Goblins, in his role as Lord Director of Gringotts.

The center ring of this circus was an unconscious Lucius Malfoy.

*ennervate*

He came to with a groggy huh?.. he could not focus, he could not apparate, he could not move. Bright lights surrounded him, blinding. There were ...something, someone out there beyond the lights..

"Lucius Xavier Malfoy"

"Huhnh?"

"You are charged with being a Death Eater, a sworn follower of Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort"

"Hunh"

"You are charged with multiple counts of Murder, attempted murder, assault, physical assault, Rape, Robbery, theft, Line theft, assault on a Lord of a great House, Fraud, Conspiracy, Bribery, and a great many other charges, of multiple accounts."You are further charged in conspiracy to commit murder, genocide,premeditated murder of muggleborne children."

You are further charged with abuse of contract, in the abuse and assault on your contracted Wife, Narcissa Black. Because of this abuse, the Head of the House of Black has declared the marriage between yourself and Miss Black to be Null and void, with the demand of return of the Dowry given. The Child she bore will be restored to her original form and retrained in proper behavior, leaving the Malfoy line without an Heir.

Therefore at this point in time, the line of Malfoy is dead"

"Hnhhgh"

"You are sentenced to: Loss of all lands, properties, vaults, monies, investments, and valuables. You are sentenced to the name Malfoy to be forever stricken from the rolls of the great Houses. You are sentenced to the return of the lands stolen by you and your ancestors to be returned to their rightful owners. "

"HNNNGHH!" rage.

"  
You are further sentenced with the removal of your magic, and then you are sentenced to death by beheading.."

Out of the light came a figure. Lucius could only move his eyes. The figure came and faced him. It was Narcissa..Black, looking better than she had in a long time. Slim, well dressed, elegant. "Lucius, you are a pig, you have always been a pig, and you will die a pig." She backhanded him across the face. "I am going to raise my daughter the proper way, and teach her that magic is for ALL people, not just the inbred few.. and she will become the kind of person you hate, someone who can think for themselves.. "

she turned to walk away, and turned back.. "Oh, by the way, Lucy, baby...go to hell"

She walked back into the bright light.. Another figure walked out of the dark beyond the bright lights.. Arthur Weasley.

"Lucius, your ancestors defrauded my ancestors and stole our lands, over 20,000 acres of farms and fields.. at this time I have come to lay claim to those lands, and all attached properties. I am going to do everything in my power to destroy the Malfoy name, and the Malfoy imprint upon this world, If any persons can be found that have claim against the Malfoy name, those people will be gifted with those lands. The monies in the accounts gained from my families lands will be put to use for the good of the wizarding world, not for your selfish desires for greed and power. Those forests around your grand manor will be used for the werewolf preserves." cheering from the werewolf battalion "and the Manor itself will be used as an Auror training facility.. "

Malfoy just sagged, the life draining out of him, not that there was much to begin with. Arthur began a ritual chant, which was answered by the surrounding people

"so mote it be"

the chant went on for several minutes with the answering "So mote it be" in the appropriate places.. When it was finally done, Lucius felt the air go out of him, and felt the wards and protections on his properties slip away, gone. He felt no connection to any land, the source of his strength.. a goblin came up to him, the head Goblin, Ragnok.. "Malfoy, your cohorts in the Goblin nations have been found and executed for their complicit activities." all your accounts have been seized and turned over to the appropriate parties." "You are now ...penniless" a horrible goblin insult..

Arthur shivered. He felt the wards on the lands connect to him, the wards on the manor house, all the properties. He could feel the connection and could apparate to any one of the properties blind. He felt something...dark, evil.. and was determined to remove it and destroy it before his family came anywhere near the thing.. it was at the Manor house. in fact there was a list of objects that was collated while interrogating Malfoy, and he had contacted a HAZMMAT team to remove those items..

The team consisted of a combination, Goblins, House elves, a human or two , all working together, using their own unique abilities in concert with each other.. collecting the darkest of items to be disposed of, items that needed to be destroyed ot restored to their former uses.. Some items were of historical value or interest, and future scholars would want these to be preserved, but the Patron, Head of the Potter/Longbottom Alliance had demanded that any dark artifact be dealt with one way or the other.

Narcissa Black spoke with the younger witches in the house and asked for them to watch over Deidre until she could return, as she was going to go with the new owner of the manor and lands, to show him around, and to point out the traps and pitfalls to the Dark team. The ex-Malfoy manor would be a great training ground for years to come, for curse breakers, Aurors, Dark hunters, many people needing information and training would be educated there.

Bill was there with his Master, Jack Golinard ready to take a quick survey of the properties to point out any things of interest, but they would only be available for three days, as they had to return to finish the jobs at Hogwarts. Apparently Harry Potter was going to help them on the last part of the project, it seems there was a set of wards and an entrance to a secret chamber that would only open to someone who spoke parseltongue, and therefore that was only a handful of people in the world, less than a dozen, all told. The event would be something unique, in fact once in a lifetime, Apparently there was beneath Hogwarts a millennium old Basilisk, once Salazar Slytherin's pet and it had grown too big for it's lair, to the tune of 20 meters long. They were going to bring it out and portkey it to a private island in the Caribbean sea, where it was warmer and isolated where the snake could live in peace and not hurt anyone.

Hermione was still reeling from the cookout.. She had been excited at meeting so many different magical people.. She couldn't think of them as creatures, they were people. That nice Mr Lupin and his Right hand..woman, Sgt James.. They seemed like they could be a couple if they weren't officers in some kind of army.. And the Goblins, came in and listened while she played a piece by Debussey, They had promised her that they would let her hear some goblin music someday, She was really looking forward to that.

The Vampire made her feel...cold inside, and even though he was trying not to, he made her feel uneasy. He had apologized and went to speak to the head Centaur, Magorian, before he had left.. Said he had a long nights work ahead of him.

She had spent most of the afternoon with Laurel, the young Centaur, who had come with Magorian.. As far as she could tell, Magorian was her Sire, that is to say, her biological father, although she herself was raised by a group of older female centaurs without much input from the male adults.. It was assumed that the leader of the herd was the sire to the foals of the herd. Laurel never questioned, she knew she was loved, no matter what. Objectively, there was a case for Magorian being her genetic father, since the markings on her flank were almost exactly the same as the markings on his flank.

Laurel was the centaur equivalent to Hermione, curious, smart, inquisitive, and wanting to know everything. She was asking as many questions about being a two leg as the human girl was asking about being a four leg.

"Why do you wear clothes?"

"Because we are not as tough skinned as you are, you have hide and fur, we have just skin" she lifted her shirt, showing a pale belly, furless.

"How fast can you run?"

"I could probably run a mile in two minutes, although some of the males could do faster.. they love to race"

"sounds like human boys, always running or racing their bikes, or cars."

"Do you have any hair besides your head?"

" a little, but it's not very much yet"

"Where?, I don't see it?"

"down here.. "pointing

"That's funny, I have hair and fur everywhere BUT there, you don't have any EXCEPT there.. "

"Er..where do you..you know..poo?"

"Wherever we are, although we usually go behind a tree somewhere so we don't track it in."

"What kind of things do you eat"

"Meat and veggies and fruit and oatmeal cookies"

"Really?"

""Yes, I love oatmeal cookies"

"Maybe we can make some another day"

"That would be fun."

"I like your room, all these books, "

"Do you like to read?"

"Yes, I read five languages, and speak four"

"Wow, I can only read three and speak two, I need to catch up, I think.."

"Can I try on some of your clothes?"

"Sure. how about this?" she pulled out a nice print blouse

"it's a bit ..small..I guess I'm bigger than you.."

"Wait a minute, I'll get Harry, He'll know what to do.."

Hermione quickly left the house and found Harry, and explained to him what she needed. He came up to the bedroom where Laural was looking through some books.

"Here, this is a tailoring charm, run your wand along the seams of the garment, hold it like this, and this is the expanding incantation..." He showed her how to expand and contract various parts of the garment, and shortly, the print blouse fit Laurel perfectly. Harry turned to leave, "Food will be done in about ten, ladies, so finish up and come down, ok?" Laurel and Hermione giggled and blushed and went back to their modifications. They heard his footsteps down the stairs and out. Laural whispered to her new friend. "He carries himself like a King.".."Is he yours?"

now it was 'Hermione's turn to blush.. "I don't know.. I'm not sure I am ready for something like that yet.. he's my friend..."

As cookouts go, it was a success, the Goblins were there in force, so a fair amount of raw meat was put out, and no one paid any attention when they were eating, The Centaurs were there, Magorian was there with his quasi-daughter, Laural, Seelvor the vampire stopped in, he was somewhat uncomfortable in suburban Oxford, he was a an urban London kind of guy..

Sirius Black was there with Amelia Bones, apparently they were becoming a couple, fairly quick work for a guy just a couple weeks out of Azkaban.. Augusta and several of the coven witches were intrigued, as most of them had not had a lot of non-magical world experience, at least not on a regular basis.. Jane was inquiring about the power structures currently present in the wizarding world, and the Coven witches were having a hard time explaining the effect the pureblood conspiracy was having, and the power wielded by Dumbledore.. Jane would have a lot to talk about to her husband later that night.. Her husband, however was in an extended conversation with the Longbottoms, asking about he pedigree of Harry, and how he came to be, at least the Harry born in this world,

David had read about the couple in Surrey being investigated for child abuse and possible murder, when their nephew had disappeared, and the bloody evidence found, the wife's peculiar and extreme behavior was noted..

The Grangers were happy to host such an eclectic gathering, and Jane's rose bushes appreciated the offering that the centaurs left.. when the party was over, there were no bodies left, and no fights were started, Ragnok learned a great deal about muggle banking procedures and fee structures, he also learned about the new power base being formed even as they were eating their steak and beans..manipulation was not the tool of the human species only.. There were opportunities for everyone..


	13. Chapter 13 Minnie and the Werewolves

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 13

"What do we do with Minnie?" Sirius sat and watched the tabby cat pace back and forth in her cage. She was locked into cat form by way of an unbreakable collar, which would choke her if she returned to her human form. "Well, we have options.." Harry denoted. "One.. we let her free, she runs directly to Dumbledore and spills the beans regarding the revolution" "Two. We let her free and try and reason with her... I" doubt that would do much good, since she spent my last eight years being unreasonable, and I assume this version of her is just the same.. all talk and no action" The cat in question glared at them, but said nothing. "Three, we let her up and obliviate her and let her go, with a compulsion to stay away from Hogwarts." the cat yowled and hissed. "I know, not really an option" Harry glared back at the cat. "Where am I..Four, I think.. Keep her prisoner until it's a fait accompli, and she can't do anything about it."

"I think we need to give her the option to make her own decision." Sirius still trusted his former head of house. "I don't, but I will cooperate.." Harry vanished the cage and collar, and an angry Minerva McGonnegal returned to her human form. "How dare you do that to me, you... rraagh! she was so furious, she couldn't speak.. "Minnie, sit, have some tea, we will explain it all to you.." Sirius tried to calm her.. she paced back and forth , she tried to apparate out, but was under anti-app wards, she tried the door, it was locked.. she finally turned and faced Sirius. "What's going on, last I heard, you were in Azkaban for the deaths of the Potters, and... is this Harry Potter, he looks like James.. .. who are you people!" she was almost crying with frustration and anger.. she didn't have her wand, it was safely out of sight, she wasn't proficient in wandless magic, and she was over 70 years old, so physical action wasn't prudent.

"Sit!" Harry commanded Everyone within hearing sat, weather they wanted to or not. The tone of command was there, and had to be obeyed. Minnie glared but said nothing. Neville smirked and watched with interest. "Professor McGonnegal, look around and who do you see.?" McGonnegal did so, and saw, two boys of eleven, or so it seemed. An escaped murderer, two people thought to have been driven insane, a gaggle of witches in a coven who wielded a considerable power in society, an Unspeakable, Some people who she thought worked in the Ministry.. the wife of a Death Eater with a baby girl in her arms. Some professors from Hogwarts, and scholars from the magical world she recognized by sight and name, but not by acquaintance.. and an assortment of Weasleys, and sundry young children from the age of 2 to 16.

"I...have no idea..what would Albus say...what have you done?"

"First off, let me say this.." he looked her directly in the eyes and spoke.."What I am about to tell you is true, to the best of my knowledge, on my magic and life, I so swear"

He glowed briefly as she digested this fact.

"I am Harry James Potter, and here is Neville Franklin Longbottom. We are both interdimensional time travelers." Neville nodded in agreement. "We were both..killed... in our home dimensions as we killed off Voldemort..Neville was 23, I was 26, and we were both married, both prophesied to be the only one to be able to kill off our version of the Dork Lord." In both worlds, we each were 'the boy who lived' He held up his hair to reveal the scar. He paced a bit then turned to face the older woman.

In both of our worlds, Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative old goat who would kill anyone who got in his way toward total control of the magical world.. and we were pawns in the old man's game.." "No more, will we be manipulated, no more will we be pushed into fulfilling a dodgy prophecy while giving up our lives, for people who will not appreciate it.." "McGonnegal started to protest the innocence and goodness of Dumbledore.."Would YOU like to be volunteered as a martyr for 'the greater good' hmm?" "didn't think so.."

Do you know where Dumbledore is right now, where he goes every year the first three weeks of August?" he stared he down as she said nothing, neither positive or negative.. "I thought so...so you are an accomplice to his crimes.. tell me why you should not suffer his same fate?" She tried to speak, but was interrupted once again.. "Tell me why I should let you live, for supporting bigotry between schoolmates, tacit support of a Death Eater as a 'professor'..did you know he claimed to be a potions master?" he paced.. "He imperio'd an Italian potions master into signing off on his mastery?" she shook her head no.."? Yes, the Master who signed off on the paperwork for Snapes mastery was killed only a week later in an...accident.."

"Furthermore, Dumbledore set up the conditions for a spy to hear a certain 'Seer' give a prophecy, which put two families at risk..in this reality, my family took the brunt of it, and my parents were killed for their troubles, and Neville's parents were tortured into a form of insanity.." he indicated Frank and Alice and continued.. "Luckily for them, they only lost ten years, and were miraculously cured.." Alice smiled at her surrogate son. ""While Sirius here sat in Azkaban for ten years, an innocent man, framed by his good friend Peter Pettigrew, who four days ago was Kissed by Dementors, after giving up a lot of information on who is and isn't a Death Eater.."

Minerva was stunned. her world had been turned upside down in only a few moments time. People she thought she could trust, were not trustworthy, people she thought were contemptible were innocent, and there in the middle, like a circus ringmaster, a boy who was a man, directing the lions and tigers through their hoops.

That night was the full moon, . The employees of Silent Moon were all gathered for their assignments, and portkey issue.. Each would receive an earring which was not removable which was a portkey/locater, and when the change was overcoming them they could not lose it. Each was going to be transported to a secure location in which to change, and run and do all the things wolves like to do, without the worry of accidentally killing someone or biting someone. In short, it was insurance and a controlled environment, which meant less stress and fewer injuries.

Some had taken off their good clothes and stashed them in lockers awaiting their return, and were wearing cheap disposable robes, a few were walking around nude, Most people didn't care, or if they did, looked the other way. Remus was near the command desk while the portkeys to the reserve were issued. Some activated them immediately, and some were waiting for friends.

One small group of men, and one woman were grousing about muttering. They attracted attention when Remus looked over to inquire what the problem was. "Yeah!.." one burst out. ."What gives YOU the right to say who goes where, and what we are allowed to do, Who put YOU in charge?HUh?" the group moved back as the young werewolf advanced on Remus and Elana. Remus said nothing and stared the younger man down, They were about the same size, so there was no advantage there. Elana quietly gestured the gathered group back, and a few who were wizards erected a basic shield to keep any bystanders from getting involved. Members of Lunar Recon subtly moved around he loudmouth's buddies and blocked them from starting anything. Elana took note for later, remembering who to award points to.

"Who am I?..Remus was quiet, almost a whisper. "Who am I.. I am your employer, your leader, your protector, I am your trainer and someone who cares about you as a person and as a people.. Thats who I am..." A lot of agreement and muttering from the gathered. Elana looked at the clock and quietly hustled the last of the portkeys out , there was only minutes before the moonrise. The younger man snarled and leaped at Remus, he had not yet changed, but was as feral as could be. Remus moved to one side and let the enraged younger man go on by. With a drop and roll, the younger spun about and leapt again, flailing at his leader, who threw his shoulder into the charging man, and very nearly ripped an arm off, while bringing him down. The adrenalin charging through the attacker's system brought on the change, and his body flowed into his werewolf form. Remus shook his head and voluntarily changed, only he was different, ..he was in full control of his senses, and could outthink and out preform the raging younger Were.

Between the thrashing and the snapping jaws and howls of anger and pain, many of the others were set off and the change began for many. The magicals among them activated portkeys, whirling those changing away, and many of the others went also.. soon there were only a few left, all of those were Lunar Recon members, for their training was better. The raging wolf was beyond control. Finally Remus had to do it. He ripped the throat out of the boy. and as the younger wolf bled out and died, Remus changed back to his human form and held the boy as life left him. They lay in the middle of blood and tears as Remus held the now dead boy. The alarm gonged and Elana took Remus in her arms and drew him back to herself, activated their portkey. The last ringing of the gong reverberated throughout the now empty room.

A group of house elves popped in and quickly looked around, checking for any remaining Werewolves, finding none, they went about cleaning up.. The leader came upon the dead boy, Shaking his head in dismay, "no no no, will not do.. must respect.." The elf converted something into a proper box and they gathered around and lifted the boy into the box , putting him aside until the masters could deal with it. Soon the blood was gone, the box was set aside and the elves went about their business.

The night was bright, the moon shone over the fields and forests. Assorted wolves formed into packs and ran together, around and through the former Malfoy lands.

Arthur and Narcissa stood in the upper windows watching the playing creatures.. "I'm glad the grounds will be put to some useful purpose, Lucius was always on about how important it was to look impressive..at least here, Aurors will get training, those people will have a safe place to transform.. " Narcissa stopped and looked at Arthur.."Are you surprised at me speaking so?.." he raised an eyebrow and nodded. she continued. "I have experienced enough intolerance for several lifetimes, from my ex,oh so loving, husband, all his cronies and cohorts , and surprisingly enough, all those so-called 'light' people..

They hear the name 'Malfoy' and immediately I am a death eater racist murderer.. I didn't buy into any of that, and I really didn't want this marriage, I was bought and sold Dammit"! she snapped. Arthur backed up, his hands raised in surrender. "I didn't say a thing, Miss Black, please don't bite my head off.." Narcissa gathered herself. "Sorry Mr Weasley..Arthur, I've had a stressful week, even though it's working out for the good for my daughter and myself, its still been stressful..forgive me?" Arthur smiled and took her hand and kissed the back.. Certainly, my dear..certainly. She smiled. "Now then.. the wards on these doors were cast when Voldemort.."

The wolves howled outside.

Elana huddled next to her mate The night was bright and there were long lawns to run on, there were flower beds there were small animals to catch and eat. but her mate was more important to her. he hurt, he wasn't hurt, but he hurt, deep in his heart, in his gut. She nudged his flank she whined and licked his face.. he didn't growl , but he did make a deep noise, that would scare any normal human.. she forced her nose under his chin and made him lift his head. She looked him in the eyes and sent messages to him..

"You aren't to blame, he did it to himself, you are the leader, we will follow you, I will follow you.." he grumbled again. She got up on her haunches and let out a howl.. a howl that called all the werewolves in hearing to that location. Howls were raised in reply and many came over the hedges, through the forest, across the lawns, to the great central area which just happened to be the front garden of Malfoy Manor. Anyone who happened upon this would be frightened out of their wits at the sight.. in one location over three hundred werewolves, all circling around, all nudging and playing, all dangerous and deadly, every one. In the central portion a clearing. one great Were standing, with his mate at his side. The more powerful of the pack were toward the front, while the younger and weaker behind.. The female at the center walked the border of the circle snapping and forcing the gathered into line and making them sit.. the greater sat and watched as she got them into line.. She was finally satisfied and went to her mate and lay at his feet. The Great Were stood and slowly walked around the circle looking each in the eye, and a deep growling sound went out from each to each.. the word was heard and every lesser Were there bowed in obedience to their pack leader.

The residents of the Manor house watched in fear and astonishment. at the sound and then the silence. They saw the Great Were subdue and control the gathered pack. They saw the Great were sit back on his haunches and let out a wail of pain , they knew not what for, and then the reply of the pack as they all wailed and howled at the loss of one of their own. and then, silently as it began, the shadows flitted away into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14 One Sided Figure

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 14

Threads

The Horcrux retrieval squad had returned from their travels, they had gathered up an assortment of items, A ring, from the former Gaunt residence, A Locket from Grimmauld place, Sirius had let them in to get that one. They had paid a visit to a location on the seacoast where they set bombs and destroyed a hidden cavern full of inferi and other magical traps. They got the diary from Malfoy manor and the tiara from the Room of Requirement lost and found section, Nagini was found and the scrying stone was removed from her body, and Harry asked if she wanted to retire to the island with the basilisk, she said it sounded like fun, so when the Basilisk was moved, she went along for the ride.. Harry really hated killing snakes, and tried not to do so, whenever possible. The cup from Bella's vault was the hardest to get, Harry didn't want to ride a dragon out of there again, so he did the next best thing, asked Ragnok for permission to go and get it. Surprisingly enough, he got permission, and did just that, a quick switching spell, and quick out the door before any traps triggered, piece of cake.

Harry put the items of historical value in the chest, he also put the journal in the chest, one more thing.. the bit of Tom still stuck in his head.. he contacted Selene Lovegood, since she was the most likely to be able to do the job. The witches Coven gathered, all thirteen, Pernelle Flamelle at the center, flanked by her sisters in Magic. There in the center of the circle was a cot, and a table. On the table was a Klein bottle with a odd looking nozzle on one side. Selene Lovegood directed the task at hand. Harry lay on the cot with the nozzle thingy pointed at his scar. The surrounding witches set into a chant, following an ancient ritual to draw out soul fragments.. it was something Egyptian that they did with mummies and the like.

The Klein bottle glowed with power and as the chant went on, the scar on Harry's head also glowed.. and finally a wisp of grayish mist was drawn out of that scar, and sucked into the Klein bottle. "Finally!" Harry jumped up, energized and alert, he looked like he had too much caffeine that day.. "I feel good..dodododuh!" doing his James Brown imitation.. it didn't really look good on an eleven year old British boy..really..

The Klein bottle was put in the chest with the other horcruxes and the lid was closed. One other thing slipped in was another letter from Harry to his parents. He didn't know if they were ever going to be able to contact him again, and he wanted to get in another word, even if it didn't come back again. The lid slurped shut, and six fragments of Tom Riddle's soul went on to the great beyond. Harry sat and watched the chest for another hour after he had closed it. he peeked inside. There was nothing there.

Quinneas Quirrel had not been at Hogwarts for the staff meeting, he was currently out of the country for a time, doing his Master's work. He had not originally had the wraith as a master, but had been caught in the trap while investigating some vampires in Albania. Now he was trapped, and couldn't do much about it. He had been in Diagon alley at the end of July to get into Gringotts and steal the philosopher's stone, it didn't take much to get there, just go down to his vault, and confound the cart driver, and make him take you to the proper vault, and open it.. He hadn't heard what happened to Griphook, nor did he care..He was currently on his way back from Albania because his job was about to start in two weeks time.

The voice of the master drove him, made him do ..things, made him go places he would never go, think things he would never think.. There were times when he felt in control enough to .. try and do something, but there was no one he could turn to.. Dumbledore was gone on holiday, He couldn't get a message through to anyone of consequence, and he had to hide his communication from himself.. In a moment of desperation he wrote a letter to The Boy Who Lived.. he knew the Master had a particular hate for the boy.. He didn't know what the boy could do, since he was only eleven now, but as it was, he was desperate. The times of consciousness were sporadic..

He assumed he would have more when he was at Hogwarts, in that he was needed to be a reasonably capable teacher, in order to maintain his cover.. He wrote notes to himself, reminding of the things he wanted to remember, and put the notes in the first year Defense book.. The Master would never look there, he was far beyond doing anything like that..

It had happened again. He woke battered and bruised, his..back sore and bleeding.. he had no idea where he was, what city, what country , even.. he had what was in his pockets, a bag of coin, his wand,

"Tempus" the time and date appeared. two days this time..he groaned. his stomach groaned .. well then, first some food and water.. keep the body working.. he could feel The Master sleeping.. he did a priori incantatum on his wand, the tempus, various pain and damage curses, an unforgivable, another, a killing curse, a ...shaving spell?.."I don't want to know.." he thought.. well, lets find somewhere " and put up the hood of his robe.

A cafe', magical side..Glasgow ok, then, sit down, coffee and a bagel, some soup maybe?" he asked the girl.. "Could you hand me that paper, miss?" she did.. he read the local news, and recognized the signs.. unusual deaths, people wandering around, their minds blank. signs of torture.. maybe he should just apparate into the crater of Etna and get it over with.. "Thank you.." the girl brought soup.. that s nice.. it was filling and made a warm spot in his belly.. "Miss is there an apothecary around locally?" "Sure, down the street to the right and on the opposite corner..New place called Silent Moon, real nice people.." "Thank you Miss." he left the check plus a decent tip and went out as she smiled at him.

The bell dinged as he entered. The place was neat and clean, and didn't smell of anything to awful, like most apothecaries, in fact the only thing he could smell was himself.."Ugh..soon. one way or the other.." "Yes may I help you sir?" he looked at the girl at the counter, something unusual about her.. "Umm yes, a couple pepper-ups, a wide spectrum prophylaxis, ..I've been out of the country and don't know what I've been exposed to.." he smiled awkwardly.. "I understand sir, may I suggest a general purpose prophylaxis combined with some runic pendants which guard against poisons, potions and curses?" This got his attention.."What kind of curses?" She showed him the range from basic confundus and compulsion to one strong enough to stop the imperio curse.. "This might be my way out.."

He spoke to the clerk, "Yes, I want them all. in fact I want two complete sets , full range.. " he pulled out his bag and began counting out coins.. almost frantically.. "Sir.. can I ask you something?" "Hunh?pardon?" "Are you Professor Quineas Quirrel?" "

"Yes, I am, why do you ask?" The girl collected up the requested purchases and was placing them on the counter.. "Because you were trying to contact one of our investors and he left a message that if you came in, to let you know how to contact him he's a very private person, I hear" "Who?" "Harry Potter, I can get his secretary for you right away, if you like" "Yes please..do that. " he gulped and tried to keep his heart rate down and not think any thought that would wake The Master.. he gingerly slipped the runic icons over his head and fastened the bracelets around his wrists, just that alone made a difference, he could feel the pressure on his magic calm down some.. he whispered.. "Do you have any magic suppressors.. please.." the girl looked sharply and sent a quick adfero spell out the door, where a moment later an older man and woman hustled into the store.

The man whispered to the woman, who quickly hustled out the door and several uniformed men came in the door inhumanly fast. They seized Quirrel's arms and legs, and slapped irons on him so he could not move an inch. The woman reappeared quickly with magic suppression bracelets which were put on his arms, legs and neck.. he whispered to them.."Thank you..get him out of my head if you can...please" The uniformed men secured the building, sealing the door and clearing the center of the floor, as a group of people portkeyed in. The back of Quirrel's head was writhing, trying to escape, but not able to, because the magical suppression bracelets and necklace. Remus, pulled off the turban, revealing the pale ghost face of Voldemort, who was screaming silently.. Harry and Neville stepped forward, as they led the group, "Good catch, Miss Namaki, thank you for your quick action.. " Sgt James gave her a very big smile. and a whispered 'we'll talk later'

Harry faced the pale creature. "well Tom, what are you doing around here, you're supposed to be dead.." The pale creature snapped and snarled at the young man. "Don't waste your breath,Tom, we're not going to give you any opportunity to talk, we're just going to capture and kill you..ok?" more snarling.. Harry walked around the front of Quirrel.. "So, Professor Q, what do you want to do, we can remove that ugly growth on the back of your head, and send you on your way, or we can just send you with him.. ?" Quirrel looked at the boy..

"Maybe you should kill me, since I have no idea what I've done while under his control..probably for the best." Harry conferred with Neville and Remus. he looked Quirrel in the eye. "Do you have any family? Quirrel would have nodded, but he was bound too tightly.. "Yes, a brother,Quentin, he's a solicitor, he works with Ted Tonks in Diagon Alley." "Oh, Really?, I didn't know that.. He looked at Andromeda Tonks who was here as a legal secretary for the day. she gave an 'oops' look, and went back to her business. "If we could remove all traces of the parasite on your back, would you continue to follow him?"

"I never wanted to follow that bastard, he is nothing but trouble, I was minding my own business, working on a book on vampires when he ambushed me with that damn snake of his.." Harry turned to his advisors and they all agreed.. He returned to face Quirrel. "So be it, we will do it right here and now.. it will take a few moments to gather the right people, but today you go free.."

"Monitor him.." several wards and diagnostics were set upon Quirrel, watching his medical specs, watching his magical core, watching the wraith that would be Voldemort, The coven of witches entered the room, Sirius and Amelia entered carrying Harry's chest. Lunar Recon filed in and surrounded the premises on the outside, roof, every way. Shacklebolt and Roberds were present. Pernelle and Nicholas Flamel walked in followed by Algie Croaker carrying an empty Klein bottle. Soon the ritual circle was set up and Quirrel in the middle. The writhing wraith that was Tom Riddle was still there on the back of Quirrel's head, trying to circumvent the bindings. For a normal witch or Wizard one magic suppressor was sufficient, but Quirrel had on five magical suppressors, and that was enough for a dark lord..at least enough to stop a dark wraith..

Speaking to Tom again, Harry told him of his losses. "I have the Diary, Rowena's tiara, the Cup of Hufflepuff, I have the Gaunt ring.. did you know that was the Resurrection stone in that.. you never needed any of this other stuff, you legally owned the resurrection stone all along.." the face writhed in pain and anger.."lets see, cup, tiara, ring, diary, ah yes, the Scrying Stone in Nagini's gut, got that.. don't worry, your snake is fine, I sent her to a private island to retire, along with Salazar Slytherins' basilisk.. She was excited about finally getting someplace warm to live, I have never seen such a happy snake.." so, where was I?" diary, stone, ring, cup, tiara, that's five.. and number six, you didn't quite make it in making number six, did you..." he glared at the wraith, which by this point was absolutely livid..Harry pointed to his scar.. "Actually you did manage to make the sixth horcrux, but it was lodged in my head...I had it removed the other day, just as we are going to remove you from Quineus' head..oh, you didn't know his name was Quineus?" "That's quite rude, you know, when you possess someone, you should at least know the basics, name, sex, which way they are bent, or not bent.." he glared at Tom.. , you're a rabid dog and you need to be put down,Tom. so, goodbye. "

He signaled the surrounding witched preforming the ritual and they followed through with the last phrase of the incantation. The wraith who would be Tom Riddle was sucked out of the professor's head, and captured in the Klein bottle. There bouncing around, with no way out, his face appearing , screaming in the glass, was fragment number seven of Voldemort,, now, just a memory.

Harry picked up the bottle and shook it, stirring up the wraith and his anger, but since the wraith had no physical body to get traction on, or any magical foundation upon which to build, he was unable to do anything but float around like a dead goldfish.

Everyone watched as the bottle was taken to the chest and placed inside. The chest made the usual sucking sound and, again when opened was found to be empty

In another dimension.

between the dimensions

The three women paused in their duty, of spinning thread, weaving cloth and cutting the threads. A package was delivered containing seven pieces of a soul. "Aaah, it has arrived.. Tommy, you have been a bad boy, you were supposed to be here ten years ago.. They pulled out the bits and arranged them as needed. Atropos reached into the tapestry and took a thread, a specific thread, and snipped it in several places. removing it from the tapestry. "There, all done, now, lets sew this back together."

When they were finished, he looked like a badly made rag doll, with the arms and legs sewed on, rather roughly with the thread from the tapestry. A torso, a head, two legs, two arms, and..a heart. The heart was dead, had been for years, but the doll must be sewn together.

And it was.

When finished, the women called for the escorts. Two demonic beings came and led the raggedy man away, screaming and crying..the door closed, and

they went back to their business of weaving.. One pointed out a very long

and twisted thread,

"see here sisters,, this one is coming to a converging point..very soon"

"Very tangled.." one commented.  
"It's his own doing, involving himself in things he has no business being in."

"This one..these, they are quite powerful" she pointed out a thread, no, a pair  
of threads that came in from outside and melded with exiting threads.

"They are brothers from different parents.. they will change the world"

"It's easy to change the world, it's hard to do it right" the oldest spoke.

The weaver spoke "That's why these threads are destined to bind with those  
threads.

The three women looked closely and nodded in agreement.

"Watch them closely sisters"


	15. Chapter 15 Going for Anonymity

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

A/N

there will be those who say part of this chapter is gay-bashing.

It is not. I have friends and relatives who are gay and I would not let anyone attack them, so I certainly will not write such things.

Its actually _Dumbledore_ bashing, and rightly so.

Chapter 15

Harry and Neville were both pleased that they had captured Voldemort and disposed of him appropriately, and that they were able to return the founders items to their appropriate glory, free of Dark Lord infestation, and they decided to pull back a bit.

Quinieus Quirrill went on retreat to a mountain monastery to review his position in life, and the old wizard-priests up on that mountain promised to kill him if he had a recurrence.

Harry and Neville were at one of their favorite places, by the lakeside skipping stones.

"Nev, have you noticed that we are ridiculously overpowered for 11 year olds..?

"Actually, yes, I wanted to talk to you about that.. also the whole boy who lived thing.."

"I agree, the whole mythos of the Boy Who Lived has outlived its usefulness, and I think we should disprove it before the old man gets back."

"Disinformation or tell the truth?"

"In my reality Rita published a book, 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore"

"Yeah, mine too, Did you have to fight Nagini as Bagshot?"

"uh-huh, damn near killed me.. I was almost lost without Hermione there.."

"I suppose we both need to compare our realities with this one..

what are we going to do about Dumbledore?"

Harry pondered as he watched his stone skip a kilometer away across the lake.

"I had this vision of confronting him with his whole life of sins and mistakes in the Ministry.. you know, Line up all his accusers from the Atrium on through the entire ministry, finishing up at the Veil, and invite him to step through out of embarrassment at being caught"

"Ah.. the Walk of Shame..

that might work, but you know he would protest the whole way,

"It was for the greater good"

Both young men spoke the phrase in unison.

Neville sat on the embankment and opened their lunch. He tossed an orange to Harry who caught it.

Harry tossed the orange from hand to hand as Neville spoke. As he did so, the orange multiplied until he was juggling five oranges.

"How about you?"

Neville took a drink from his butterbeer.

"I was thinking a grand trial and execution, him and all the Death Eaters in the Quidditch World Cup Stadium..except for the fact the QWC stadium has not been built yet.."

"So how does that work out?"

"It involves a huge runic array on the pitch, and the magic is drawn out of the prisoners and sent back to the Source.. "

Harry stopped juggling and was eating an orange.

Neville looked at his bond-brother

"You know Gamp's first law of transfiguration says you can't conjure food"

Harry peered at Neville over his now unnecessary glasses

"What part of 'stupidly overpowered' did you miss, bro?"

Neville waved. "Sorry, forgot.. My Hermione kept pounding Gamp's Law into my head, "

"Mine too.. Merlin I loved that woman.."

"You have another chance here.."

"I know, but this Hermione isn't MY Hermione, just as this Ginny isn't Your Ginny.. the same but different."

The young men sat quietly for a while. Lenny the Squid waved his tentacles begging for a handout. Harry tossed the oranges to the cephalopod,

who tossed them about before slipping back under the water.

"I think we need to disappear.. not actually disappear, but appear to the public as two average 11 year old firsties.. well, as close to average as we can be,

and maybe, just maybe we can build a proper relationship with our young ladies and a real future.. I suspect that is why the fates have sent us both here."

Neville looked seriously at Harry "Are you sure you are not a Ravenclaw in disguise?"

Harry looked out over the lake.

"Nope, Slytherin through and through.. of course you DO understand no REAL Slytherin would be caught dead IN Slytherin..?"

The young men laid back in the grass and laughed.

Neville squinted at the sky, watching the contrails of a transatlantic jumbo jet heading out to sea.

"Wizards think they are the end all be all but they ignore that, as if it does not exist." he waved at the sky.

"I have seen aircraft on approach to Heathrow fly directly over Diagon Alley and not a single wizard looked up."

"Yeah.. so what to do about the Deez and The Old Bastard?"

"I dunno.. I don't want their lives and souls on my conscience, I have had enough killing for a lifetime or three.." Harry spoke to the sky.

"Me too."

"Prison?"

"Azkaban leaks, badly."

"Sirius' prison?"

"Those are holding cells pretty much..too bad we can't just shrink them all and dump them in the Chamber or something"

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

Harry spoke excitedly..

"Hermione and I got away to Europe for a bit, and we visited this place with a miniature town.. houses and shops and gardens and all..

it would be perfect, just grab all the Death Eaters, Sympathizers, and Dumbledore and shrink them , put them in a tiny town and let nature take it's course.."

Neville sat up to look at his brother in arms.

"Are you nuts?. How would we do that?"

Harry took out his wand and did some transfiguration, a few sticks and stones and grass, and soon he had a quite serviceable Tudor cottage with a thatched roof.

They were on their knees peering in the windows, looking at the tiny tables and chairs and the fire in the fireplace with the teakettle on, when Augusta Longbottom found them.

"May I ask what you boys are doing?"

The young men grinned at their elder.

Neville conjured a comfortable chair and tea set .

"We are solving problems, Gran.. We don't want any more blood on our hands. None..Both Harry and I have seen enough death for ten lifetimes."

We can't imprison the Death Eaters, because Azkaban is rather porous, plus, the Geneva Convention specifically speaks against torture and cruel conditions..

I think we can all agree Dementors are cruelty incarnate, right?"

Mrs Longbottom nodded in agreement.

Harry took over.

"Envision this:

a village big enough to house ALL the Death Eaters, Sympathizers, Corrupt officials, and Dumbledore, permanently.

Completely sealed off from the outside world, impossible to escape from.. all they can do is live out their lives in the company of their own kind."

"But where would you put this village, it would be found by the muggles or some wizard would stumble upon it"

Neville took up the narration.

"You have seen Sirius' mini- prison, correct?" His gran nodded. "Very clever that was."

Harry took up the thought.

"We shrink all the prisoners to this size" he waved at the house.

"And set up the village in The Chamber of Secrets.. no one can get in but a parselmouth, and there are exactly two in Great Britain as we speak, Neville and I."

"So, you think you can create this and maintain it?"

"I know I can.. in fact, I think that the almighty pureblood wizards need to experience Muggle living.. "

He waved his wand about and created another house.. This one was an exact duplicate of number 4 Privit Drive.

"The house where the most unmagical people on the planet live."

"Or this." he proceeded to create a row house, council estates, where the poorest of the muggles on the dole lived. The places that Vernon always pointed out as a 'Hive of Whores and Criminal layabouts"

"So will they still have magic while in this prison?"

"Sure, why not? The runes controlling everything are outside the perimeter, so it's not like they could escape" Neville was looking at the buildings with a thoughtful look.

He created a domicile..

"Or a mud hut"

Harry followed up.

"Or a pig sty"

Augusta took up the challenge, as the tiny pigs rooted around in the tiny mud.

"Or Diagon Alley"

a facade of the commerce zone appeared, but the back of the buildings were obviously false.

""They will be confounded at what happened, and drive themselves looney trying to figure it out."

Neville walked down the middle of the Alley and created Gringotts.

And smirked.

"The doors won't open.. that will keep them confused."

Harry went to the other end of the fake alley and created The Leaky Cauldron.

"They go out into the 'muggle world' and there's nothing.. it'll scare the shite out of them.." he turned pink. "Sorry ma'am"

The elder witch just smiled and shook her head.

"So how do you intend to feed and care for the prisoners?

"where does food come from now?"

"The elves purchase it and prepare it.. ohhhh my.. you are cruel.."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"I'll provide the food, but they have to work for it, AND prepare it..

no house elves..unless.."

Dobby appeared. "What is young masters thinking up now?"

"We are thinking of putting up a fake village and putting all the death eaters and prisoners in it, and sealing them in. They will have to take care of themselves, to survive., what do you think?"

Dobby looked at the houses and buildings and shook his head.

"Without elves, inbred masters will die shortly, not one can feed himself. They will all starve, but maybe not.. probably kill each other, First"

The two young men looked at each other , realizing that the elf was probably correct.

They both sighed and sat at the table with Gran.

"Well, as fun as it would be to create a Potemkin Village, I guess what we should do is just take all Sirius' mini-prison cells down and line them up.

They each will provide the residents everything they need, food, water, shelter. They don't need anything else."

Neville agreed with Harry's assessment.

August stood.

"Thank you for the tea , gentlemen, would you care to walk with me back to the manor?"

Both young men rose and each took an arm and they strolled back up the path, out of sight.

Dobby looked at the small buildings and did some modification here and there. and left as the sun set over the miniature village. And the tiny pigs wandered up Diagon Alley

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying his 'vacation', his 'time of renewal' for that is what it really was..

He didn't let it get around that he preferred men to women, for that would be a political liability.. and he couldn't have any of those, now..

He stepped off the beach and it's sands and the warm breeze blowing in from the sea. He had dismissed his last assignation with an obliviate,

not because he thought his disguise might be broken, but that he might want to use this disguise again in this beach community.

He entered the dressing room tent and closed the curtain.

From the outside it looked like all the other tents lined up on the beach. Cubical, black and white striped, on a platform a couple feet off the sand.

Inside it was a wizards rooms and workspace that he had resided in for the previous week.

He had his daily regimen laid out. Get up, have tea and breakfast,

and take his potions, for overnight he reverted.

The potion he took was much like polyjuice and it interacted with that potion quite well, it was of the same class.

The potion de-aged him to a apparent age of 25 or so, physically. It was taken from the various victims of his predation, the handsome young men that were on this beach and town.

What he was doing was a terrible and horrifying disservice to the gay community, and the repercussions would be felt for many decades to come.

He disguised himself as one of the many Head Boys that had been at his institution over the last fifty years, and using this in concert with some very dark magic, drew life and youth out of the partners he selected.

Unfortunately, for these young men, the assignation was more than a one time thing, for they were left with what was essentially a magical STD,

which over they last decade had mutated it's form into what would become the scourge of a community.

HIV.

Albus Dumbledore was the vector that decimated a generation.

If asked, he would say it was his right to take from the less important and they all should consider themselves honored to serve his needs, as the world needed him to hold back the ravages of the dark.

The victims were attacked on a viral level, their immune systems were compromised, their bodies more susceptible to infections and diseases..and deep deep down, a portion of their life force was taken from them.

The parasite that had done this was much like a leech.. A leech would attach itself to it's prey and the sucker, or mouth would exude an agent that prevented healing, and allowed the leech to absorb life-force.

That agent was of the genus _Lentivirus_, of the family _Retroviride_

Dumbledore was immune to the viral invader, for it had mutated and grown inside his own body, over the previous hundred years of using various potions and exposure to all manner of assorted STDS of which only a few could affect a wizard .

It was a fairly well known fact that mundane diseases pretty much ignored _Hominum Magicus_. This , unfortunately made the body of a mage the perfect place for assorted virii, microbes and bacteria to incubate and mutate.

Conversely, it should be nigh on impossible for a mundane to catch a magical disease.

Should be impossible.

The unfortunate rumors about his brother and goats was actually based on actions taken by the young Albus. It is more unfortunate, that his actions created a bridge where some disease crossed Species..

Dumbledore shrunk all his belongings and prepared to go to his next hunting location.. He had picked over the local 'wildlife' and it had to have time to come back.

Amongst the locals, the denizens of the clubs and pools might soon come to notice the disappearance of some of their friends, and dismissed it as 'they hooked up with someone' and not given it a thought.

The ugly truth would be when the next time they saw some of these people would be in a hospital bed or a coffin.

The striped tent on the seashore made a whooshing noise and the fabric walls were sucked in as if into a vacuum..

A passerby wandered up and peeked inside the entry and saw nothing but a swept clean changing tent.

In a second floor flat over a currently closed nightclub, A portkey whirled into being. The old man who appeared unshrunk some items and set up a bit of a clothes rack, assorted bits of furniture.

He took some potions and strolled up the rack, picking out the clothes of the day..evening.

Downstairs a beer truck as dropping off a stack of kegs, as the staff opened the doors and the business began to warm up for the night's revelry

A young man opened the door at the base of the stairs and walked out into the San Francisco morning light.

He sniffed the air and headed towards an open restaurant.

To the outside eye, he was about eighteen, long red hair , fairly well built..

to someone who had gone to Hogwarts inthose years, he looked just like Bill Weasley.

The faux Weasley sat at a cafe' table overlooking Market Street, and ordered a breakfast from the young ambiguous server.

He put his foot up on the chair opposite and opened a book as he waited for his meal.

Out on the street and sidewalk hundreds of Castro Clones wandered by, punctuated by the occasional flamboyantly dressed peacock.

The FauxBill was dressed just like the Clones.. tight sand colored pants, Army boots, a garish Izod t-shirt covered by a red flannel shirt that didn't match or even compliment the color of his tshirt.

He wore Lennon dark glasses, and watched for his next victim.

The server brought his food and laid it out...

There was a kind of eye contact involved, and a hand caressing the server's bottom.

"What's your name?"

"Tommy."

"Are you from around here?"

"No, I came from Colorado..

"Beautiful country, Colorado, I have come in Colorado as well a few times.."

The boy giggled.

Where are you from?" He clutched his tray to his chest and flirted with the redhead.

"You may have noticed, I have a bit of an accent, well, to me it's all of YOU who have the accent.." he laughed.. "But I am from the UK, Queen and Country and all that.."

"My, how ..exotic..going to be here long?"

"A few days, I have to pick up some things while I am here.."

The server, Tommy continued to be interested.

"When do you get off today? ….Tommy"

Tommy didn't react, overtly, but there was a reaction.

"I get off at three, I have the lunch rush today, but I could meet you at three.."

The boy was hungry and broke.. this server job was the first he could find in a while..

"Sounds pretty good to me, Tommy.. I'll swing by just then.. here, so you don't forget me.."

Tommy's eyes grew as the Brit pulled out a wad of cash and peeled off a hundred. The bill was placed in the tight pants pocket of the young man's jeans..

"Three, ok?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting.!"

Between them, Harry and Neville could quote huge sections of Rita's book, as well as personal observations and thoughts on the matter.

They were careful not to speak of anything that pointed directly at Harry s being the chosen one here or in any universe.. Their shared goal was anonymity.

The publishing was to be a purchased series on a daily basis in The Prophet. Purchased as in Harry bought stock and debts owed by owners of The Prophet,

and called them due..He also hired the Goblins as debt collectors, those who WILL have their due, be it shylock's pound of flesh or the properties that the debtor owned.

One way or the other, they would be paid.

It took two days for The Prophet to fall,two days, and those who had owned various bits of the media outlet were flinching as they tended their wounds.

The weekend passed and the next Monday the first of a several part article was published, with side interviews with many of the participants and victims of Dumbledore's dealings and plots.

The firestorm of criticism that erupted was quite satisfying to the two young men, the invincible Dumbledore was being taken down a peg or six.

The Ministry tried to take over The Prophet again as their mouthpiece, but the Alliance had make some changes in management, among other things, they had to take oaths

not to publish false information knowingly, as was the common practice..This fact alone would go a long way toward changing the wizarding world..

Sirius and Remus and a few others had gone into production building another 400 or so prison boxes, each a foot cube, each with it's own water source,

food source and shelter from whatever weather that came by. In other words, they were small living cubicles. In prison form, they had warding that prevented escape.

The young men readied the prison cubes and the Weres of Silent Moon and Lunar Recon received their orders..

Search and capture.

There was placed on virtually every doorway in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley dark mark notification wards.. Within a week, almost every marked DE as captured,

and the interrogations gave a list of unmarked sympathizers..It was on a Thursday that they cleaned out the Ministry..

they had created a list of those corrupt and fellow travelers that they decided needed removed from civilized society.

There was some discussion as to the ethical matters of imprisoning people without trial.. and the young Lords quashed that idea immediately..

"If it were not for our desire to avoid bloodshed, each and every one of these criminals would be executed the instant we wring them dry of information..

Remember the initiation that EVERY Death Eater goes through..

For Each and EVERY one of those marked bastards there is a minimum of one or MORE Rapes, Murders, Torture.. EVERY BLOODY ONE!"

"To receive that mark, you have to use a necromantic ritual."

There was nothing more said of ethics.

Each and every mind was checked for secrets, for hidden knowledge, and once they were finished with the prisoner, each was stunned and put in a stack of cubes to be transported.

While this was going on, an "Anonymous source" was quoted in The Prophet as being 'the one' who took away all the missing people from the society.

Each and every person was listed, as well as all their crimes and sins.

Their victims, if names could be found. and their next of kin were kept in reserve, for there was a time coming when there would be a swell of indignation and anger,

and with a bit of manipulation, the society might actually start thinking about someone else for a change.

Harry's biggest desire of all this was that he could finally live a normal life without people trying to manipulate and/or kill him.

The Chamber was made ready. In the great middle area, runes were laid out in an oblong shape and various buildings were put in place.

There was the false Diagon Alley, but no Knockturn Alley. There was the inert Gringotts, which Harry had some ideas for..he had to talk to the Goblins on that one..

Off to the side was a row of identical Muggle houses. They were inert, the microwaves and tvs wouldn't work, but the wizards wouldn't know how to use them anyway.

There was a ring of what looked like mountains around the imitation valley, and no one inside could get beyond a certain point. There was a hedgerow and beyond that nothing that could be gotten to.

Hedgerows were the bane of the Allies in WW2.

The attack on Omaha beach had been bad as had been everything on all those beachheads. The toll of life was just as bad, fighting through Cherbourg and St Lo..

Platoons could be on opposite sides of the hedgerows and not know they were so close..The enemy could be there as well, and the few openings between the sides were often portals of death.

Needless to say, hedgerows surrounded this Potemkin village, and valley, and no one was getting out on foot.

Outside the hedgerow, was a wall, engraved with a series of runes which banned apparition. Portkeys, brooms.. and nothing inside could get out in any way.

It was a week before Dumbledore would return.

Every known Death Eater had been captured, and an equal number of collaborators as well. Each was questioned and imprisoned, and the Ministry was gathering itself to be remade into something else.

The Coven of witches quietly encouraged a democratic method based on the UK's Muggle government, with representative democracy, where each of a number of magicals were to be represented by a single voice.

There was some knowledge of how many magicals were in the country and it was decided that one representative for each thousand of-age magicals.. it seemed like a good number.

The Wizengamot was advised that they would no longer hold the power of an oligarchy any more nor would the Minister of Magic.. but rather there would be an elected Prime Minister with a finite term..

Harry and Neville considered the possibilities there and decided that they were planning on fading into as much anonymity as possible..

Voldemort was gone, taken from the head of Quirrill, and sent into the afterlife by way of Harry's trunk.

The assorted bits of his soul that were scattered about were collected up by well paid curse-breakers and mercenaries.. a few placed were 'opened up' with the help of Harry and Neville, as both from their own reality were parselmouth..but in the end all were gathered and destroyed.

Things were settling down. Voldemort dealt with, Both young men receiving their proper standing in the world, The Government control wrested from the hands of the bigots.

Changes in the School, In Hogwarts, and all for the better..

What was left?

Dumbledore.

During his 'vacation' he had left a trail of victims, sucked dry of their life force and health, and spreading a mutated form of a wizarding disease in the mundane population..

He was a vector, a source.

It was a week to go before he was to return to Hogwarts and re-affirm his control over the wizarding world and his position of power in the UK and Europa. The place he would return to was quite different that the one he left.

He had plans for the 'boy who lived' plans that had been carefully thought out for more than ten years..plans that, regretfully he had to follow through on, because, after all, someone must pay for 'the greater good' right?.

The prisoners woke up disoriented.

Each was lying on a bed in a cubical room.

Each room was perfectly square, windowless, and a pale light glowing from the ceiling.

The floor and walls were a hard, inflexible material. And if the wizards knew where it had originally come from, they would be shocked.

Deep, deep down inside the transfiguration and enchantment of each and every cube were the words

"Property of Hereford Dairy."

Some were red, some were blue, some were yellow, some were orange, but in every single cube, there was a cot, a sink, a self cleaning chamberpot. A table and a chair.

The table was up against the wall, and fixed in position, as was the chair.

On the wall was a mirror, and for the privilege of eating, the prisoner had to sit for one hour watching and responding to a training image.

The image would tell things and the prisoner had to respond correctly. The better the prisoner responded, the better the food he got. If the prisoner did not respond or responded poorly, he got cold gruel.

All in all it was better than Azkaban.

After the one hour lesson and the meal, the front of the cube vanished, and the prisoner could go out and wander.

It took several days before the prisoners got the idea of what to do if they wanted to eat.

Several fought battles amongst themselves for some kind of power over the others, but soon found that they couldn't hold power over anyone else.

They tried to enter another's cube and make them answer the questions and take their food, and found themselves stunned and back in their own cube.

If they were stunned while mealtime was on, they didn't eat. Too bad.

Soon, the prisoners found that there was nothing they could do to control or abuse anyone else, even if they held power over hem in the real world.

Some took to wandering and searching out the limits of their prison. Becoming entangles in hedgerows, being cornered by ravaging hedgehogs and field mice..

There was a rumor of a giant cat lurking around the edges , just out of vision, but no one put and credence to that rumor just yet.

The 'lessons were basic.

"It is wrong to abuse others."

"It is wrong to kill"

"You have no rights without earning them"

"Magic is not might, it is a gift"

"Magic should be used for good not evil"

Being selfish, few of the imprisoned Death Eaters had any respect or concern for anyone other than themselves.

One of the advisers to the young men asked about the Death Eaters in Azkaban.

They looked at each other.

"Dementors..they have to go"

"not to mention the expense of keeping that place under control.."

"How did you deal with it in your world?"

this from Neville.

"I's like to say nuke it from orbit, but that's not practical yet.. I sunk it."

Harry grinned.

"So, tell me?"

"without the ley lines supporting it, the island sinks into the sea.."

"And you know how to move the ley lines?"

"Yep.. I have my Hermione to thank for that.."

Neville grinned. "She was great, wasn't she..mine too"

he turned serious. "But can YOU do it?"

"between us we can, bro, remember, stupidly overpowered.."

"and the prisoners?"

"I say, cube em and forget em"

"Ok, but we need to interrogate and make sure there are no more innocent men there."

Harry looked shocked

"Don't you kn

ow, Lord Longbottom, there are no guilty people in prison, every one is innocent as can be, just ask them"

they laughed.

A triumvirate of Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley and Rufus Scrimgouer worked together to take the Ministry to it's new position, and the idea was put before them

to remove all the prisoners from Azkaban, and put away the guilty parties and free the innocents, if there were any.

Amelia shuddered and agreed right off.

"What about the dementors, if we take away the prisoners, they will leave the island and invade our shores."

"Well whose bright idea was it to use them as prison guards anyway. It seems quite cruel to me"

"I don't know, , All I know is I don't like them. I would like to see them all gone if I had my way." Amelia Bones was speaking,

the other two stewards of the new Ministry nodded in agreement.

The petitioner before the triad made a motion as if to speak.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"I believe I can point you in the right direction"

Arthur peered at the young Lord.

"How so, they are a dangerous and formidable opponent, for anyone, let alone.."

He was about to say something more, but a subtle gesture from Harry and he realized this came under the secret that he was to keep, about the former reality and life of the 'young Lord'

"Ah, yes, maybe you can speak of it in a private session, this afternoon."

"That would be fine, Mr Weasley, thank you"

The three agreed to a private session on that matter, but publicly agreed to move all the prisoners and Ministry workers off the forbidding rock.

Four days later, the prison was empty and all the dementors were forced into a sealed chamber deep inside the prison.

A half mile away on a platform supported by flying carpet charms the young Lords were setting up a rune cluster, the last of seven which encircled the island fortress. The previous six were up and ready to go, and this one was the last, and the control set as well as part of the array.

"Ready? Harry looked to his brother in arms. Neville nodded.

They were accompanied by a runes master, as well as several of the coven's support witches, all intelligent and powerful in their own right.

The eldest of those witches was Selene Lovegood, who watched closely as the young men did their task.

Algernon Croaker was on the platform as well, as representative of The Department of Mysteries.

"Here we go" Harry laid his hands on the runes and pushed his magic into them, as much as he dared, as much as he felt his body could withstand without damage.

Arcs of energy flowed off his body and made his hair stand up of it's own accord. An arc of magical energy leapt from one node to another until the arch was around the entire island and enclosing it in a circle over a mile across.

A glowing point of light formed between the towers of Azkaban and grew, and spread in a ring, and it repeated, with another and another, until a ripple of energy circles flowed out from the center point.

With each ripple, a bit of magic flowed away from the island.

With each ripple, the stones began to slip one from another

With each ripple, Magic abandoned it's former place.

With each ripple, every magical artifact and enchantment evaporated.

With each ripple the Dementors captured within those walls faded.

With each ripple, Azkaban became a magical null point, until there was

not a single trace of magic in it's stones, and the entire island slipped beneath the waves to never be seen again.

Once this happened, Harry released the runestones and fell back in a slump.

He was tired but not broken.

Neville held him up as they both grinned, and the various people on the platform did their tests.

After a bit, Croaker and his assistants, as well as the witches of the Coven agreed,

"There are no more dementors, nor is there any sign that Azkaban ever existed"

A sigh of relief and the made the preparations to return home.

Neville finished the ritual, and deactivated the runestones. In seven places around the former island prison those stones fell into the sea never to be seen again.

If one were able to make a map of ley lines, the paths that are easiest for magic to follow, there would be a null space where magic would not go again for several millennia.

In the Chamber of Secrets, around twenty new prison cubes appeared

and the other prisoners gathered around , wondering who was inside.

There had been deaths.

Even though they had been stripped of their wandsc,

even though they had been under the care of the new government and had begun their education, there were those who could not help but try to

be in control. Even if it meant that they maintained that control by stabbing each other with sharp sticks. It seemed that no matter what their situation they had to destroy someone or something.

The new cubes arrived and were sealed for ten says before they opened.

The new prisoners had received their basic education as to what was expected of them.

Bellatrix had not escaped the damage the dementors had done.. He mind was twisted beyond recognition..

her only goal was to terrorize and kill, preferably at her master's command, but she wasn't fussy about it

As with all the Death Eaters, her mark had flared in pain and then faded, leaving a permanent mark on the arm.

She did not know what this meant, whether her master as calling her or that he was gone.. She had felt his presence, somewhere not near,

but still somewhere for the ten years she had resided in the hellhole of Azkaban.. This what had been keeping her going. Not sane, but going.

She was released into this new prison as well as her husband and his brother. The LeStrange brothers.

She took a look at the gathered prisoners, and glaring at them barked.

"Who is the most senior here, is there any of the inner circle, has anyone seen our Master?"

there was mumbling and one shuffled forward.

"Malfoy is dead, No one has seen Snape. The most senior follower is Yourself, My Lady"

"What is this place?"

"We don't know, we have tried to apparate out, but no one can., we have explored as far as we can, but there are hedgerows too thick to get through."

"Has anyone seen owls or ghosts or any magical creatures?"

One person stuttered out, "There is a giant cat.. and the hedgehogs!..we were trapped!" there was muttering amongst the huddle.

"Mouse..Cat..cornered.."

"Silence Fools!,

she glared at the muddle of faces.

A figure came walking up the path to the area where the newest arrivals were placed.

"I'm afraid that talking to the sheep will get you little more than fearful bleating, Bellatrix"

The insane witch turned to the new arrival.

"Rookwood! What is going on?"

"Go away, fools, the adults need to talk"

the small crowd of prisoners shuffled away.

"So, Rookwood, where are we?"

The former Unspeakable shrugged.

"It appears, Bella, that we are all prisoners in a demented dollhouse."

the witch gave him the 'glare of death #4' and waited for him to continue

"You may have noticed that some things appear to be bigger than they are in our normal perception of things.." he indicated a nearby 'tree' which in reality was an Azalea bush.

"They were speaking of hedgehogs and cats and the like, I have seen them myself..we have apparently been shrunk down to he size of ..of..

She snapped "What?"

"Strumpfs"

"What?, that's a children's tale!"

"Nevertheless..look at the evidence", he gestured towards one of the prison cubes and she saw a field mouse munching on some small thing by the end of the cube.

She stared at the small rodent.

"Dolohov"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Give me your knife"

"Yes Mistress"

Rookwood watched as Bella stalked the creature.

She moved in increments, keeping still when the mouse looked her way.

"_How like a snake"_ he thought.

She was tensed, but immobile and when the mouse turned it's head toward something out of sight, she sprang, rather, struck, just as if she were a cobra attacking it's prey.

The knife was a carefully chipped stone blade, made of flint.

Slash slash stab and the creature was spewing it's lifeblood, and Bella's face was buried in the gaping wound sucking up the blood as it pulsed out.

Later after the orgy of slaughter, Bella and her followers ate roasted mouse over a small fire, Rookwood posed a question.

"Why do you kill to eat, when there is perfectly good food supplied by the cubes"

Bella licked her fingers clean.

"I may be insane Rookwood, but I'm not stupid. Those cubes are a prison, where they, whoever 'they' are, are trying to turn us away from our great Lord,

yes, if you answer the questions correctly, you get better food, but if you do hat you are dishonoring His Name and His Mark"

she pointed the knife at him as if to illustrate a point.

"You should be honored to be imprisoned for His Name, you should volunteer to be martyrs to further His cause."

Rookwood snorted.

"He's dead, dead and gone. And besides that he wasn't even a pureblood, he was at best a half-blood!"

Rookwood never saw it coming.

Bella struck like the dangerous snake she was and his last sight was of his blood pumping out from his neck.. of his beheaded body.

Bella stood, the mouse fur cape slung over her shoulders, knife in hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for, gather firewood, we eat well tonight!"


	16. Chapter 16 Capturing a White Hat

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 16

Capturing a White Hat

Dumbledore's portkey was supposed to deposit him in his quarters at Hogwarts, but he was shocked and stunned when he found himself sprawled on the road to Hogsmeade, outside the Hogwarts gates.

He got up and gathered himself mentally and tried to enter the gates.

They did not open.

"Open up!" he commanded the gates once more, and flourished his wand.

Nothing happened. He attempted to physically touch the gates to push them open, but was shocked the instant he touched them.

He did not notice the two women coming down the path from the castle entrance.

"You may as well stop, Albus, they won't open. Not for you."

He stood there, staring at the two women, stunned at their sheer audacity trying to tell him that he wasn't able to access HIS school.

"What do you mean Augusta, I am the Headmaster, it is my magic that controls the wards, I must have access for the new school year is about to start."

Dumbledore's eyes twitched between the two witches.. the other one, Lovegood, she was supposed to be dead, did Snape turn on him?..

Selene Lovegood gazed at the older wizard, assessing.

"You have been removed as Headmaster of this school of Magic, and the entire organizational structure is being reworked, for the greater good, I'm sure you will understand."

No one could miss the sarcasm in the statement of the elder Longbottom.

"Who gave the authorization for this, I am in charge! Get Professor Snape out here, right now, get Minerva, I want answers!"

He actually stomped his feet in the dirt of the road.

This is when Mrs Lovegood spoke up.

"Severus Snape has been taken away in chains, and Minerva McGonnegal is currently out of the country, attempting to get her international certification and teaching license. If she qualifies, she _may_ return to these halls as a professor, but not as deputy headmistress, AND head of a house. That is too much responsibility for one person." "I think that you of all people should understand that, Mr Dumbledore, you have bee spreading yourself too thin for way too many years, and this is the result, substandard education facility, unqualified teachers, bigotry and criminal activity run rampant in the halls of a once great facility..as an educator, Albus Dumbledore, you should be ashamed."

Dumbledore's mind went over the things he had just heard.

"Who took Severus?, and when?"

Mrs Longbottom replied

"Two weeks ago, and he was captured by a military unit. A Private Military unit."

"I see. May I enter to retrieve my personal effects?"

"No. You are _persona non grata_ from this day forth, here are your personal effects."

She handed a shrunken trunk through the gate, and dropped it as he reached for it.

"ONLY Your personal effects. Everything that has been taken from the Potter estate was returned to their vaults, the books from the library have been returned to the shelves, as well as the books you have taken out of circulation."

"The ghost, Binns was exorcised two days ago, and his salary was stopped, as well as the withdrawals from the orphan accounts.. you may want to go to Gringotts before you attempt to spend anything..the Goblins have flagged all Hogwarts accounts and transfers, and in doing, have been asking questions about yourself. We, however have said nothing, since your accounts are not under our purview, only Hogwarts."

"The board of Governors.."

"Have been disbanded. Lucius Malfoy is dead, and four other of the former Governors are missing, I resigned and the others have done so as well."

"Under whose authority, the Ministry and Minister Fudge would never allow this"

"Minister Fudge is gone, we assume arrested, the Ministry has been disbanded, as well as The Wizengamot."

"What!"

"You were gone on your yearly 'vacation' did you not leave anything in place to notify you of emergencies?, it's a simple thing, Albus, being prepared, I mean.."

He whipped out his wand in anger and the shrunken trunk was swiftly put into a pocket, and the two women looked on implacably as he cast a massive reductor at the gate. It bounced off , not one erg of magical energy went past the new wards.

This just enraged him and he began to throw every kind of destructive spell at the gates and his perceived enemy.

After several seconds of this, he came to his senses and stopped his tirade.

"Who is responsible for this wholesale destruction of our world?"

he snapped angrily.

as he watched, his sight of the women wavered and he was surprised to see their image ripple and fade from sight..apparently they were never there at all. He felt heavy anti-apparition wards go up as well as something else.. A voice disturbed his shock and he turned to see two young boys.. firsties by the look of them.

"Hello Mr Dumbledore, is everything all right? He almost snapped at the youngster, but his natural instinct made him hesitate.

"Er..Hello there, my young friends, ..no, nothing you could help with, I'm afraid, Apparently my tenure here as professor has come to an end.. and you are?"

He peered at the two young men, wondering if he was correct.

The shorter of the two boys stepped forward with his hand extended.

"My name is Harry James Potter, but, I assume you know that."

"Indeed, Mr Potter, why are you not at your relatives home?"

He took Harry's handshake as he spoke.

"_Stubify/incarcerous."_ the old man toppled to the ground, unconscious.

Harry reached into the gaudy robe's sleeve and removed the wand therein.

"My relatives are guests of Her Majesty's prison system at the moment." he spoke down to the inert old man. "As you will be as well"

"Well done, we have our prisoner intact. Dobby!"

The former Malfoy elf appeared.. he had been freed from the Malfoy family when Lucius was killed and the Malfoy name had been eradicated. Harry had asked the elf if he wanted to serve the Potter family or be a free elf, and Dobby had agreed to serve the House of Potter.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"The cuffs, please"

Dobby produced a set of magic suppression cuffs that were more extensive than the usual type used by the DMLE. These were powerful enough to stop even the former Dark Lord Voldemort, and in fact had been created by The Department of Mysteries for just that purpose.

Harry looked to Neville who was lowered the anti-apparition wards and magic suppression wards he had been holding.

Dumbledore was now without external magic, any magic he had available to him was completely inside him and could not be used to attack or otherwise influence a person.

He could no longer do any wandless magic, apparate, use legilimancy or use voice powered magic as some mages were capable of.

He got out the mirror that Sirius had given him.

"He is our prisoner, open up."

The great gate opened and the two young men walked through, followed by the levitated body of the former headmaster.

A room, deep within the bowels of the castle. blank walls all around, no

windows, no visible doors. An generic glow across the ceiling lighting the room.

Dumbledore woke up with a start.

He was lying on a raised platform next to a wall. Fairly soft but unyielding. His eyes darted abut, trying to sense if there was anyone in the room. He turned his head and scanned the space.

A table with a chair.

A bed platform in the corner

A chamber pot.

A wash basin with water spout above it and drain beneath.

Nothing else.

He felt for his wand.. gone.

The feeling of his connection with it..gone.

His connections to the wards..gone.

His trunks, clothes, traveling cases..gone

His magic..he could feel it inside, but his grasp on it..gone.

It was like trying to grasp water..you could get wet, but you couldn't hold enough to do anything useful.

He sat up and put is feet on the floor. Looked about. Nothing had changed. Table chair, chamber pot, wash basin.

He looked down. Generic gray robe, slip on shoes. Nothing else.

He stood and stepped to the middle of the room, and tried to get a feel for where he was, this didn't feel like any place he had ever been

The walls and floor all seemed to be of the same material, not wood, not stone, it almost looked as if it were ..plastic.

He scanned the walls, looking for any fissure or seam..nothing. But something did catch his eye. The texture of the walls seemed to repeat themselves..

a sequence of figures, almost too fine to see, but there nonetheless.

Runes.

The Runes he could see all leaned toward binding and sealing. There were runes he did not recognize that did who knows what. His mastery was in transfiguration, not runes.

A noise and he spun, looking for a source.

A section of wall above the table, in front of the chair became shiny.

"Prisoner are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Who is there, let me out of here, I demand you let me out!

"Prisoner are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Who are you! Open up this ..place and let me out of here, I must have access to The Ministry and Gringotts!"

"Prisoner are you ready for your first lesson?"

Frustrated he began asking questions, since the voice was not going to stop asking..

"Prisoner are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Who are you, what are you, where am I, who gave you the right to do this. I demand answers!

"The first lesson will cover all these questions."

"Prisoner are you ready for your first lesson?"

a sigh.

"Yes"

"Sit in the chair and face the screen"

If it were possible to sit grudgingly he was doing it.

"Lesson number one: Defining limits"

"You are a prisoner. You may ask why you are a prisoner.

You are a prisoner because you have committed crimes against the human race."

"You have been captured and placed in this cell, as have been many others like yourself.

"While in this cell, you will be asked questions, you must answer these questions. Your answers must be clear and concise, and you must not prevaricate.

"Do you understand us thus far?."

" Answer yes or no"

"Who is holding me prisoner?

who has the right to call me a criminal?

Who are you?"

"Your answers will be provided, are you ready to continue?"

"answer yes or no"

Sigh. "Yes, continue"

Far away, in another part of the castle, one of the Coven's associate witches was operating a screen. There was a list of phrases and questions that were to be placed before the prisoner. She watched as the phrases played out and the screen recorded the answers given.

Several people watched the interaction on their own mirror screens, and occasionally entered a question of their own into the queue.

"Your full name"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

"date of birth" July 12, 1881"

"Parents"

"Percival and Kendra Dumbledore"

"siblings"

Abeforth and ..and Ariana"

The questions went on for an hour before they stopped.

"Questioning has completed for now"

"You may ask your questions at this time".

"Who is holding me prisoner?"

"Representatives of HRH The Queen"

"Who gave her the authority to imprison me"

"The same document that created the Ministry of magic. All people in the British Isles are subject to the will and Government of HRH".

"That does not tell me anything, other than someone confounded the woman into believing I am some form of criminal"

"You were never directly mentioned, Her commission said that the magical world's government had become too corrupt to be allowed to continue, that there were members of that society who were killing innocents at will, enslaving others and that all control had been lost."

"I would like to see that document"

"That can be arranged, but it must be earned."

"What do you mean?"

"Seeing a document is a privilege, not a right. You will be able to earn that right by cooperation."

"I see. Where am I being held?"

"You are deep beneath Hogwarts, In the Chamber of Secrets"

"What?, It exists?"

"You know it exists, I am sure. Your creation Tom Riddle opened it in 1945 when Myrtle Malone was killed, and he led you to believe Rubeus Hagrid was the guilty party because he had a pet Acromantula.

Your lack of support for Mr Hagrid was central in his being expelled from school without cause."

"Why I never.."

a buzzer sounded.

"Lying will remove points. If you want to earn privileges you must earn points."

"I am not lying"

another buzz

"You are. Your flush, your electrochemical response, the slight dilation of your pupils says you are lying."

he was silent for a moment.

"Was that truly Mr Potter that met me at the gate?"

"Yes"

"I must be there to guide him, to help him and train him. He must fulfill his destiny".

"If by 'fulfill his destiny' you mean he should willingly sacrifice his life for thankless people, no, it will not happen."

"But.."

The horcrux has been removed from his scar, and Tom Riddle has been completely removed from this plane of existence"

"But, how? Who?"

"You don't need to know. Suffice it to say, this young man will be able to live a normal life without your interference"

"But he needs to stay with.."

"His 'family'? They are currently incarcerated for suspicion of murder as the body of their nephew has yet to be found, not to mention there is substantial evidence of ten years of abuse."

"evidence?"

"Yes, maybe you don't understand how bureaucracy works..when a report of abuse comes into Child Services, a paper trail is created, and if you obliviate a social worker or police officer, the paper trail still exists.

The Government of HRH has been trying to catch you in the act for years."

"You actually have The Malfoy family to thank for that.. the situation back in the last century with Jack the Ripper was the first case where they realized someone was obliviating police officers and witnesses. The governmental agencies at the time began a way to leave information for themselves to be found later. I don't suppose you have ever seen those police boxes out in the Muggle world, Blue, about two meters square?

Those were created by a muggleborn Wizard, a Doctor who made them impervious to memory charms and outside the notice of Wizards.."

Dumbledore was silent.

"The file on Harry James Potter covers ten years, from the time you abandoned him on a cold November night up until his birthday this year, including every incident reported, every time he had to be taken to A&E for broken bones, and for the times he was taken from school for emergency healing and nutritional supplement.. the boy was starved and beaten at your orders"

Silence.

"And that is why you are a prisoner here. The list includes child abuse,

kidnapping, murder, extortion,.."

Dumbledore snapped. "I never murdered anyone!, I am innocent of all these charges!."

the voice was silent for a moment, then continued, changed, not mechanical as it was before.

"You came up with a half arsed prophecy which put two families at risk.

The Potters and The Longbottoms.

Because your pet Death Eater ran to his master with that misbegotten prophecy, The Potters are dead. And the Longbottoms are as good as dead.

And you are responsible, you are an accessory to murder, and if I had anything to do with it, you would be beheaded and your head on a pike!

Shock was on Dumbledore's face as he realized, but could not believe who he was talking to.

"..H..Harry?"

the screen cleared and he was looking into cold green eyes.

"You are prisoner of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and their allies, The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom."

Another young man stepped into the picture.

The old man groaned.

"Neville Longbottom, I assume"

"That would be correct."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"We are going to take all your secrets."

"All of them."

"We are going to do our best to repair the damage you have done to our society and our people, and we are going to destroy the name Dumbledore in every way possible."

"I won't talk."

"You will. The air you breath, the food you eat, the water you drink is full of veriatiserum. I don't care how good your occlumency is, you will give up your answers."

"But that.."

"Yes, will leave you a drooling hulk..take a look."

The image changes. There, sitting on the floor of a cell just like the one he was residing in, Severus Snape. A puddle of urine around him, his eyes blank, drooling, slack faced.

"He attempted to kill a friend of ours, Mrs Lovegood and her family.. at your orders."

"but..but"

"We also took control of the Weasley Family.. and heard about your intentions for me"

this was Harry speaking.

"The betrothal contract with Ginevra is canceled, The Weasley Family is bonded as a vassal house to The Potter-Longbottom Alliance., as is The Bones clan, The Greengrass Clan, the Lovegoods, and The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

Dumbledore was shocked at how much power that was assembled before him, they could take over the Wiz..no, that was disbanded..

He tried something else.

"You need my years of experience and.."

"You will not be leaving that cell until all your secrets are mine"

the screen blinked off

The automatic voice returned.

"Your dinner will be served in ten minutes"

The elderly wizard sat in the chair, not looking at anything, just staring blankly. His thoughts were in a turmoil.

A platter with food appeared. It wasn't very entertaining or even tasty food, but it would keep him alive.

He ate automatically, not even tasting the ...whatever it was. Anonymously edible.

The cup had liquid in it. He drank, not tasting anything.

After a while the platter and spoon disappeared.

The cup remained.

He got up and paced, thinking.

After a few hours, he sat again.

The light of the ceiling glow dimmed and he sighed, realizing his surroundings and laid down on the sleeping platform.

Sleep did not come for some time.


	17. Chapter17 Meetings

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 17

Meetings.-

One week before School Starts.

Hermione Granger was quite excited. She had met a boy who was a wizard and made friends, and even more exciting, was friends with a Centaur, Laurel.

School was about to start and she was looking forward to new books and new teachers and new information and knowledge.

The cookout the week before was still fresh in her mind and she was having a hard time concentrating on her practice.

Her mind and hands idly picked out the melody to the tune from that Disney movie, 'A Whole New World' she whispered the lyric as she picked out the tune.

"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you"

"That's a nice sentiment, you know"

She jumped at the voice and spun around on the piano bench

Harry was sitting there on the couch and it looked as if he had been for a while.

"You have a beautiful voice, Hermione"

"um.. thank you.. have you been listening long? I didn't hear you come in."

"I heard the last four bars of the Debussy piece, and your noodling."

"You know about music?"

"Yes, it was one of the only things I could get away with doing well in school, before I left my relatives home"

"Her brow furrowed with a question.

"I don't understand, what do you mean 'get away with doing well'

"It wasn't something the Dursleys regarded as important, music or the arts, but anything that their pig of a son was in, I had to get worse grades than him or get a beating.. so I hid my light under a bushel, as it were"

"That's horrible!, how could they do that?, your education is nothing to be trifled with... is, are they still doing that?."

"No, they are in prison at this time, I left them in such a way that they are suspect in a murder, mine..least I could do for them after all they have done to me."

Hermione's look turned to horror, realizing what kind of life he must have had before he escaped his abusers.

Harry received one of many Hermy-hugs that would be the high points of the next year.

"What I am here for is to ask you a few questions and teach you some magic before we go to school..do you have your wand with you?"

She nodded at pulled it out of the holster he had gotten for her.

It was convenient that he had removed the Trace from her wand so she would not be tracked.

"Ok, here we are going to learn some basic charms. The first is Tempus, it is to tell time, set an alarm, time how long something goes, a variety of things, so you don't have to wear a watch if you don't want to.. electrical watches don't work in heavily magical environments, but mechanical ones are fairly reliable, moreso if they are charmed.."

"Ok, Tempus is like so" he showed her the entire tempus repertoire, and within an hour she could do it at will. She would, within the week have it down silently as well.

"ok now, this is a bit harder.. every spell and charm I sow you, I will show you how to do it without your wand.. it's only a bit harder, but you saw how easy you picked up this one, right?

She nodded eagerly. "Doing it without your wand, you can do it in mundane areas as well as , well, anywhere.. Waving a wand around in the local greengrocer will get you odd looks."

"Ok, now. Do the tempus spell and feel the magic flow through you..

it is a tiny thing, it takes almost zero power to do, so it's a good spell for your first wandless spell.. ok, do it again, feel that? Close your eyes and do it again, tap your wand on your wrist . Feel the magic there? Kind of like the hairs on your arm twitching?.. that's the magic..it's there under your skin, flowing through every fiber of your body, every muscle, every tissue, through your blood.. there it is... feel it?"

Hermione sat very still, feeling the magic flowing through her body, the pulsing of her heart, her lungs expanding and contracting..

Harry gently took the wand from her hand.

"Press your forefinger on your wrist where your watch would be.. and think 'tempus'...push your magic into it through your finger...open your eyes.."

She did and there on her wrist was a readout, in bright red numbers, the time and date, and the seconds counting off.

She squealed and hopped up and down on her seat, waving her arm around excitedly..

"I did it, I did it!"

"yes you did, good girl.. now practice that some more, all the variations.

Silently and without your wand.. now in theory, any wizard or witch can do that, but you will find that only a few can."

"Why is that?" she kept turning on and off her new 'watch' and waving her arm around, grinning like a maniac.

"Inbreeding, mostly.. in the wizarding world you will find that too many of the people have married too close of a relative, and the gene pool is collapsing in upon itself."

She stopped waving her arm about. And looked at him with a grimace. "That's terrible!, Why?"

Harry grinned. He suspected Hermione's first word was 'why?' He intended to ask her mother about it.

"The magical world in the UK is small, around 45,000 people, and too many of them are related to each other.. and those who consider themselves 'purebloods' are in the hundreds..low hundreds.

A great many of them would never sully themselves with someone of 'unclean blood', in fact they fight wars over it."

Hermione just gawked at the absurdity of it. And Harry answered her next question before she asked it.

"Inbreeding begets stupidity"

realization crossed her face.

"You, as a 'muggleborn' will face a certain amount of racism in the magical world.. there are ugly words you will hear, and I want you to understand what the speakers are saying, for your own protection."

She sat next to him on the couch and took his hand in hers.

"as long as you are my friend I can deal with anything"

"It pays to be as prepared as you can be, so I have some gifts fr you..

He reached into his bag and pulled out a box with a bracelet in it.

He took her hand and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, latching the thing shut.

"I want you to wear this at all times, no matter where you are. Only you or I can remove it, no one else, not even your parents..it bears the _sigilia_ of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.. and by association the Houses of Longbottom and Black. These are three of the most powerful Houses in the Wizarding World, and by associating yourself with me, you are under my protection.. anyone who messes with you can have the full weight of three major houses on them in seconds.."

She just looked at him, her eyes dancing around his face, looking for an answer.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be safe. Because you are special to me, because I am your friend."

Again he was hugged, and this time he leaned into it, enjoying it.

Later, they were out walking in the park, and Harry asked: "How far could you run without stopping?"

"I don't know, a mile?" He grinned. How about 2 kilometers?, a touch more than a mile.."

She shrugged. I suppose..I have never tried, I was never that good in PE at school, I was always picked last."

He walked backwards in front of her as they strolled across the park.

"You know the world record for the Mile is under 4 minutes, right?"

she nodded, vaguely recalling that fact.

"What would you say if I could train you to do four minute miles on a consistent basis, all day if you need to."

She looked at him oddly. "Why would I want to do that, not that I wouldn't, but why?"

He stopped. "Because the stronger your body is, and the more endurance you have, the better you will be at magic."

"Really?"

"I will never lie to you Hermione, ever"

Her hand went to his cheek, and unconsciously he leaned into it.

"Thank you Harry, you have done so much for me..I can never repay you..

His hand took hers. "Of course you can, be my best friend forever" he gave her a cheeky grin. And kissed her knuckle. She broke out laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Harry, we're only eleven, remember?" she was laughing as she said it.

"Yes, I know, but you know, that when you find a good deal, you should jump on it.! They were walking side by side now. "I can see right now that you will be a beautiful woman when you grow up, and you will compliment my handsome prince-ishness quite nicely!

She acted offended "Harry James, I am a modern woman, I will not be some pretty arm-candy to a useless fop!" She had a hard time keeping a straight face while saying that.

"Who says I want to keep you around because you will be beautiful?,

no, pretty lady, it's your big brain I want.. he stopped her and looked deep into her eyes, with a wide eyed grin.

She found herself holding her breath, gazing back.

He continued speaking. The fact that the outside of you is and will be beautiful, the inside of you is just as much if not more so."

She was speechless, she wanted to say something, but the words would not come out.

Harry abruptly cut the contact, and began doing some stretching exercises.

"It is very important to make sure you don't overdo it when exercising, I have hard of weightlifters who have torn muscles while trying to improve their lift, and runners pulling muscles by overdoing it, not doing the proper stretching before and cool down after."

She came back to herself after he began speaking.

"what we are going to do is jog around the park, not fast, just a jog. I will teach you how to breath, how to run safely and after you have those things down, how to use your magic to help, ok?"

she nodded, and waited for instruction.

They circled the park for a half hour, and she learned about efficiency of motion, how to breath without getting winded, and a dozen other tips that would help her in the future.

As they rounded across the back end of the park, Harry asked "Does your mother do exercises, aerobics or yoga or anything?

She nodded, not wanting to change her rhythm "Mostly aerobics and walking...some yoga" "And your father?"

He walks with Mummy, and he does the exercises he did in the service."

"What branch?"

"21stSASR, C Squadron"

"Ah. Artists.. when you get time, ask him about the Fan Dance. Before you reach 7th year, I will have you strong enough to do the Fan Dance."

"What's the Fan Dance.?"

"First you pass the PFT, personal fitness test, then the CFT, Combat fitness test, then the Fan dance, a 14 mile march, full equipment, and climb Pen y Fan in four hours, after which, you must be able to walk 4 miles in 30 minutes and swim 2 miles in 90 minutes."

She gasped at the list.

"Don't worry, you can do it, I will teach you how.. I will be doing it at Christmas Break, myself, Neville as well."

She stopped jogging and he ran on, circling back to meet her. He took her by the arm and kept her walking. 'keep moving, so you don't get cramps."

"Are you sure this will help you do magic?, it seems like a lot"

"Well, if you are going to do something, might as well copy the best of the best, and the SAS are the most fit and deadly soldiers in the Armed Forces. Your Father has gained my respect, just on knowing where he's come from." "You need to go with your mother and get yourself a sports bra for this year at school, we will be running, and you will need to be comfortable." He flushed. "If you were a guy, I would be telling you to get an athletic supporter, its common sense to have the right equipment."

She glanced down at herself, mumbling about 'not needing it'

Harry started to jog away. "But you will, look at your mother"

He started to sprint as she took off after him.

Later they were walking slowly back to her house.

"If you want, I will be your best female friend, but I thought your best friend was Neville"

"He is my best male friend, and as close to me as a brother, but I want you not as my sister, but as my friend, and maybe someday, more.. yes, I know I'm only 11, but I set my sights on something, and I go for it, I have my sights set on you. Just so you know."

"That's..I don't know..sweet"

"Better than stinky or weird.."

"I could say that as well.."

"Thank you for your support" he sounded sarcastic.

They ended up at the back door of her home.

"I will start right now, Hermione, for the next seven years, any time there is a dance, an event, a party, I want my invitation to be considered first, Yule Ball, Dances, Parties, whatever, I want to spend it with you"

She stood still looking into his eyes once more. And after a pause of two seconds, two very long and uncertain seconds, she said "Yes". And went into the house.

They had both taken a quick shower to get the sweat off and were eating a light lunch, and Harry asked Hermione what her plans were for the afternoon.

"I had arranged to meet Laurel in her home, er, forest, and I was going to meet her in Hogsmeade. Mrs Lovegood gave me a portkey to get there and back, do you want to come along?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I can't, I have a meeting I can't miss this afternoon, Neville and I are meeting someone retuning from vacation, and we don't want to miss him."

"Who? Anyone I know?"

"Well, by reputation, I suppose.. The former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

"Why would you want to meet him?, I mean after all he has done to you.."

"Because it's the only chance I have to serve legal notice."

"Aren't you too young to be serving legal notices?

"The law, as it stands recognizes me as the Head of The ancient and Noble House of Potter, not as 11 year old Harry James Potter.. I am me, as well as a separate legal entity."

"I take back what I said before.. weird."

"Thank you so much my Lady"

"When are you leaving"

She touched her finger to the spot on her arm where a watch would be, "Three o'clock, you?"

"I need to set up a few things, so 2:30 or so, shall we go together?"

Sure, but I need to tell Mum"

"Good idea, bring a pullover, it's a bit colder up in Scotland"

Hermione used her portkey and Harry just appeared there next to her.

She stuffed the brass ring in her jacket pocket.

"Why didn't you use the portkey with me?"

"How fast did you spin while traveling here"

"Not very fast at all, I think maybe five turns for the whole trip., why?"

"Because Portkeys redistribute weight and mass by angular momentum, If I had used the portkey with you, we would have been spinning at probably 1 rotation per second, and we would have arrived dizzy and fallen to the ground. A portkey, if made properly should have no rotation at all, Mrs Lovegood asked you how much you weigh, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"She had to do the math, well, Arithmancy in her head to calculate how to make the portkey, if you turned only five times in the twenty seconds it took to get us here, I think she did quite well."

"So, making portkeys could be improved and made easier if there were a better way to calculate the equation , correct?"

he touched the end of her nose.

"On the spot, My Lady"

She blushed and looked down.

She was about to ask about how it's done when they heard the feet of a Centaur clipclopping up the hard dirt road.

She jumped excitedly "Laurel!" and ran to her friend, who bowed down a bit to hug her human friend.

"I'll get you a book on it, sweet" he murmured.

"Lord Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Meeting someone, Ms Laurel" he looked at his arm Neville will be here in two minutes and we have to set up a few things."

A pop and Neville was there.

"Hello, all, Miss Hermione, Miss Laurel, Bro."

"Lets get to it, we have 12 minutes."

"Stand back please, ladies."

The females backed off a bit and watched as the two young men opened a crate and pulled out a series of stones inscribed with runes which they laid out in a pattern out and around the front gate of Hogwarts. Then they pulled out what looked exactly like a sheet of nothing. They stretched it out across the gate posts from side to side on the back side of the gate and slipped through the gap, closing the gate behind them.

Neville hid a shrunken trunk behind the lock of the gate with a light sticking charm as Harry called someone on his mirror.

"The gate is set up, test test"

A pair of women appeared in the distance, up the road and walked down to the gate, stopping about three feet beyond it.

"How do we look, Lord Potter"

"You look real enough to touch, if I didn't know better, I would assume you were right there"

"Well, that's what we want, so, time?"

Harry looked at his arm again. "Six minutes, places everyone."

"Hello Laurel, Hermione."

Selene Lovegood noticed the two young women beyond the boy's workzone.

"Hello, Mrs Lovegood, Mrs Longbottom..Is Luna around?

"I will send her out after our little meeting here, now go hide, listen to what Harry and Neville tell you."

"Yes m' Laurel handed Hermione up onto her back.

"Hug close to me, we'll use Centaur magic to blend in"

Hermione did so, and the young men watched as the two females faded into the forest not ten yards from where they stood.

"I don't see you or sense you, either of you. Good job, stay there until Neville or I give an all clear."

He assumed that they understood.

Harry and Neville activated the runestones scattered around the gate and the image of the women faded. Silence but for the cry of a hippogryff near Hagrid's hut, and the crowing of ravens circling around above the forest.

The young men threw the invisibility cloak over themselves, as it had been retrieved from the Headmaster's office.

"I wish I could have done this twenty years ago.."

"Me too, mate, me too"

they waited...and a bong, as of a mallet hitting a gong, and a body appeared out of a swirl of light, and fell with a splat on the dirt of the road, directly in the front of the gates.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, and gathered his wits abut him and tried to enter the gate. He felt the shock of a couple hundred volts of electricity shock him back.

Harry grinned at that, He had reversed Clarke's statement

"_Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic._"

and made it

"_You can disguise technology AS magic to the undiscerning._"

Dumbledore danced back, not understanding. He tried to use his wand to blast his way through the gates, and did not notice the image of the two women strolling down the road.

The conversation went as expected, and Harry stepped in at the appropriate point. He could feel the magic suppression wards, but was holding a sufficient amount of magic within himself..This was one of those times where being 'stupidly overpowered' would come in handy.

Dumbledore greeted Harry and Neville and when their hands touched to shake, Harry forced a massive amount of magic through his hand, and into Dumbledore, stunning the old wizard.

It was the only way to do any magic within a suppression field, direct contact, and even then, you had to have enough power. Harry staggered back, somewhat drained, and Neville lowered the field and they stunned him again, using a wand this time.

"Dobby" The elf appeared with the suppression cuffs, and they trussed up the former headmaster so that he could be taken to questioning.

As the two young mages were heading up to the castle, Luna Lovegood came running down the road. She stopped and hugged each of the young men and with a whoop was gone. Harry and Neville looked at each other and shrugged and shook their heads.. the young girl was a carrier of Happy, and had blessed both of them .

In the Chamber of Secrets, in the workroom, Sirius met them and the old man was stripped of any useful tool or weapon and put into a cube prison cell.

Luna went out the gates of Hogwarts and met Laurel and Hermione and the three young women spent the day doing what young women together do. They giggled and laughed and played. At the end of the day , they were tired and agreed that they had a wonderful time together.

"Unacceptable!"

"I have to agree with you, Amelia...No one wants blood on their hands, and we should have foreseen this"

Sirius ran his hands down his face. And yawned.

"We'll just have to put the anti-violence protocols in place, and then Bella will probably spend all her time cubed.. in fact, I suggest it."

He had seen the over nite report of the cannibalism and violence begotten the moment Bellatrix entered the prison village.

"If word of this gets out.."

Amelia and Arthur were pacing back and forth, worrying about this situation.

Sirius had to play the calming influence for once in his life.

"No one knows but the people here in this room, no one else. We made, no, I made a mistake and allowed insane people , sociopaths to interact."

I should have monitored things a lot more closely.. I will admit, I am not about to cry over the murder of Rookwood, we all know what kind of person he was from his own testimony, but I will not have this happening again.. The only people outside this room who knows all the facts is Harry, and he asked that I not tell Neville about it, since Neville is spending time getting to know his betrothed.." Sirius grinned at Arthur who flashed a bit of a grin.

"So does he have any bright ideas?"

"Indeed he does.. we are going to implement the eye in the sky protocol.. anyone who raises a hand to another will be immediately stunned and sent to their cube for retraining."

"I daresay some will spend a lot of their time in their cubes, then. Arthur pondered.

"But it will cut down on the killing."

True. Well, lets do it, what do you need from us."

Nothing from either of you, just your agreement, but Algie, I wonder if you have any information on The Veil?"

Algernon Croaker did indeed have information and after the conversation, hurried away to The Department of Mysteries.

Later that night, Croaker arrived back at the hidden prison with a crate on a floating platform.

Harry was there as well as Sirius and Mooney, who was taking the night off from Lunar Recon duties.

"So how did it go?"

Harry asked of the older man.

Croaker sat heavily. "I wasn't entirely sure it would work, but your lady was right on target, it worked perfectly."

Earlier that evening, after Croaker arrived at the DoM, he and an Unspeakable, a specialist in the study of The Veil went to the Death Room followed by a floating platform, with a replica of the stone arch on it, only a scale replica. If anyone cares, it was a one-to-one replica, or one inch to the foot. They sat it carefully on the platform directly in front of the real veil, and after energizing the runes that they assumed where on the invisible side of the veil, slid it into place and as it got closer, you could see the diaphanous curtains pull towards the miniature stone arch.

Once it got close enough, it was like a lightning bolt. A snap! crack! And the veil was firmly ensconced in the small arch, and the large arch in the Room of Death was just that, an arch with various runes inscribed around and about it.

The scaled down veil was placed in the heart of the prison village, and a pillar of stone above it.

On the pillar were the words.

This is the way out.

There is no return from death.

Think before you leap

All of the prisoners in the village were cubed in their cells, being retrained in a new way of thinking.

"There are new rules"

"If you raise your hand to another, you will be stunned and returned to your cube for retraining"

"You will lose any accumulated points"

"You will not be permitted to attack any others"

"There is a way out, but the rule applies"

"If you send anyone out against their will, you will follow them immediately"

"You are here for the rest of your natural born life, there is no escape, none. The only way out is death."

"If you want privileges, you should earn points."

These messages were repeated over and over again for several days before the prisoners were released back into the village.

The prisoners wandered around warily, hesitant to do anything that might get them stunned, and the powers that be, were wise enough to re-cube the most violent of the prisoners as far away from each other as possible.. to the perimeters of the village, so it was harder for them to congregate and cause trouble.

Every cube was open and all the prisoners were out, looking at the 'eyes in the sky', floating red globes of energy, basically stored stunning spells waiting to be released.

Bellatrix tried to get her followers to regroup and obey her, but they actively shied away, avoiding her. In front of everyone within range she started to hit one with her stick, and instantly she was zapped with a bolt of red lightning, and vanished away into her cube.

No one saw her for four days. She appeared again, and wandered around in a daze, and it took almost an hour before she attacked someone again.

Again, the crimson lightning and another four days of relative peace.

The next time she showed up. Someone baited her and again she was gone, and from then on, anytime she was around, someone took a hit to get rid of her..eventually she just sat in her cube and drooled. Whether she was free to go or not.

There were several women in the prison as well, and initially they were popular as slaves for sexual purposes, but after the new scheme of things, they were left alone, even if they wanted the attention, the protocols in place assumed sexual behavior was an attack, and therefore the parties were stunned.

It didn't help that the food they were fed was full of libido inhibitors..

A blue cube appeared in the village and for some reason never opened.

one day though, it finally did.

Inside they found what was left of Severus Snape. He had lain on the floor of his cell drooling and pissing himself, and had never gotten up to eat or drink.

He died of dehydration and was unmourned.

His mind was gone before he had arrived in the prison, due to the intensive hours of interrogation, stripping his mind of every secret, every plan and hint of a clue.

His veritaserum testimony implicated multiple Death Eaters, in fact he named virtually every active and quite a few hidden enemies.

His testimony spoke of serving two masters, but in the end, it was one master, and one only. He served Severus Snape, and the hell with the rest of the world.

Neville appeared at the door of the new home of the Weasley clan.

He was bearing flowers and a box of fine chocolates.

A house elf answered the door.

"Good days to you , Lord Longbottom, you is here to see Miss?"

"Yes, Dinny, I am. How are you today?"

"I is well Master Longbottom, I has work to do and people who treat me well."

"I'm glad it is working out for you, Dinny. Will you tell Miss Ginny I am here"

"She knows, Neville" Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Here, I grew them in my greenhouse for you, and the chocolate, well, everyone likes chocolate"

He grinned as she received the gifts.

"I'm glad you like me Ginny, I know of people in arranged marriages who can't stand each other..I promise I'll always be good to you."

The small redhead leaned into the boy, and blushed. He put his arms around her and held her to himself.

"I suppose I should go and give my regards to your parents..shall we?"

Ginny nodded, but made no attempt to move from his embrace.

Her small voice came up from in the small space between her face and his jumper.

"I know we are young and it's not the time for a lot of things, but you make me feel safe and protected Neville.." she turned her face up to him. With her pale skin and rosy cheeks.

There was a bustle and Molly entered into the entry hall, fussing with a kitchen towel.. "Now now, you two, don't be getting too close now, Ginny you need to save yourself for your betrothed, remember that.. Young man, you shouldn't be here, it is improper.."

This got Neville's attention.

He gently pushed Ginny behind him and gave Molly a formal bow, as was expected of purebloods in this society.

"Good day, Mrs Weasley, I extend greetings from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. He presented her with a white rose.

Is Mr Weasley about?"

No, he is away at his job at the Ministry. How can House Weasley help you , Mr Longbottom?"

This could be considered an affront to the Lord of an ancient and noble House, but Neville was curious and let it pass.

"May I ask, who is Ginevra's Betrothed?"

Molly snapped "It is Lord Harry Potter, of course, everyone knows that!"

"And when did this come about", he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, two years ago, young man.""Really?, two years ago Lord Potter was with his muggle relatives, ..who signed the betrothal agreement?"

"His magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore."

Neville was the image of propriety.

"I see, well, Madam Weasley, If Mr Weasley is not here, I need to go.

Good day to you" He bowed and then turned to Ginny.

"Miss Ginny" He bowed formally to her and with an almost silent pop, apparated away.

Neville appeared in the apparition landing zone shouting for Harry.

"Harry, I need to talk to you, right now!

Harry came from the back where he was talking with the Coven witches on several subjects.

"What is it Nev?"

"I just came from visiting Ginny, I was ambushed by Molly Weasley.. she thinks you are still betrothed to Ginny, and claims that the old man signed a betrothal agreement making it official."

"Oh, really?. Arthur never said anything about it when he signed the alliance paperwork..maybe he didn't know?

"I know it was mentioned at the alliance, and they signed off on it."

"I know, how could she overlook this? This is going to cause trouble for her , and him as well."

"I know, mate, I hope she didn't have any vows with the old man."

"I'd say we need to talk to Arthur right away.."Dobby"

The elf appeared.

"Can you find Mr Arthur Weasley and be subtle about it?

Dobby nodded.

"Good, I have some things I need to talk to him about here, wait a second while I write a note"

Dobby waited patiently and once holding the note, popped away.

Arthur was surveying the expanse of lands he had been gifted with when they were retrieved from Malfoy. There were fields under tillage, barns full with harvest, livestock in pens and people and elves working all the farms.

He had just finished a meeting with the chief foreman overseeing this section of the farms, and had assured him that there would be no significant changes in the operation, other than the removal of the slave labor and replacing those workers with hired help.

This foreman was the third or fourth down in the hierarchy, and he had been overseen by evil men who loved to abuse their power, hired as a front to protect them, being purebloods and all. Lucius made sure to hire as many of his Death Eater associates as possible, not only to protect them from the ministry, but also to make sure his underlings were properly treated.

The foreman who was left had received as much punishment and cursing as if he were a muggle, and it was not uncommon, that the half-bloods and even muggleborn were the ones actually doing the work.

He was a good man, and tried to protect his people as best as he could.

In Arthur's eyes, this made him the perfect person to run the management of this particular part of the empire that he had acquired.

"Next week, I am going to send my two oldest boys to work for you, and I want them to actually work, same as yourself or any of the staff, is that Understood?"

The foreman nodded.

"Yes sir, I will see to it"

Arthur took the note from the small elf, who stayed as out of sight as possible.

"Where is Lord Potter now, Dobby?"

"At the manor in Hogsmeade, Mr Weasally sir."

"I need to go home and talk to my wife, first, to have her tell me what she knows, and as soon as I can, I will join him"

"Verry well, Mr Weasselly, sir"

Dobby popped away, and Arthur activated his landowner's portkey, muttering 'what have you done now, Molly?"

Dobby returned to Harry's side and told him what Arthur had said, Meanwhile Neville filled him in.

"I think that the old man may have gotten to her without Arthur's knowledge.. I don't believe that Arthur would risk his wife's life taking the vow with us if he had known."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, we don't know what kind of vows or compulsions that the bastard has her under.. We need to get over there, or wait on Arthur to come here.. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too."

"We should have checked closer, had Croaker scan the whole family or something.."

Neville made Harry face him.

"You can't go around second guessing yourself, all you can do is try to do the best you can, and if there is a problem, fix it..We may have made an error, but we learn from this, right?"

Harry nodded, thinking about the fallout.

Arthur arrived back at the family seat, and asked where his wife was..Ginny came out from her rooms, crying.

"Daddy, She isn't right, she doesn't have the right to do that, My betrothal is with Neville, and I only want to be with Neville.. I like Harry, but still.."

she snuffled.

"She made me give her some blood and cut off some of my hair.." she indicated a short snip where it was obvious that hair was cut away.

She threw herself into his arms and cried

"What did she say, Ginny, tell me exactly what she said.."

"She sent Neville away, as if he was a stranger, and I heard her muttering about trapping Harry, and making him mine.. isn't that illegal?, making someone change their mind with potions?.. I saw it in the Prophet, one of the new laws making it illegal to make mind control potions.."

"That is exactly right, Ginevra, and you are a wise young lady to know that.. you can't brew love or loyalty, no matter how good a potions master you are..

"Then why do people try, daddy, why?"

He took her by the hand and they sat on a love seat in the drawing room of their new home.

"It's about control and power, dear, it's about forcing someone to abide by your will.. some people need to be told what to do, and some know what to do naturally. Some people have no real concept of right and wrong, and some are as honest that you could count on them to always do the right thing, always."

She wiped away her tears.. "You mean like Donny?"

"Yes, exactly like Donny.." he hugged her close.

The beginning of summer, Arthur had taken Ginny with him on an errand, and they stopped to eat at a diner, where they had five way chili and ice cream.. Arthur had accidentally left his change on his tray, and forgotten about it.

Only a few days a before the Weasley Family had joined in an alliance with the Potters and Longbottoms, Arthur and Ginny had stopped at the same diner and the busboy had come to them, recognizing Arthur from the month before and given him back his change. When Arthur tried to give the young man a reward, he would not take it, saying it's not right.

Arthur talked to the manager of the diner and was told the young man was named Donny, and though he was 'simple' he was a hard worker and they were very proud of him.

They tracked Molly to The Burrow, where she was merrily cooking and cleaning, as she had been for the previous twenty years,

She was talking to her family as if nothing had changed, albeit though, there was no one there, just Molly.

On the Cooker, there were cauldrons and potions were brewing..

Arthur recognized that one of those cauldrons was amortentia, but the other he was unfamiliar with.

"Molly, dearest, what's this on the Cooker?"

"Oh, nothing much Arthur, just some potions I needed to stock up on, you know, children always bumping and bruising themselves.."

Arthur just nodded. Sadness filling his heart.

"I'm going to work, Molly, I may be home for lunch.."

She bustled over and kissed his cheek.

"Have a lovely day, dear, give Perkins my regards.."

Arthur agreed and went through the floo to St Mungos, where he spoke with a mind healer, describing her symptoms and the circumstances leading up to this..

"She is somehow in the past, and thinks I still work for the Ministry, and because of this vow, I think she mind may have been affected.."

The healer nodded sagely. "I',m afraid that your wife is one of many, Mr Weasley, I have a ward full of people trapped in unattainable vows, irrational and unbreakable promises.. I'm afraid, just on what you have described, your wife's mind is locked in the past, and she should be watched over.. now we can do that here, but it would cost you dearly, or if you have a person or elf that could watch over her, then she could live out her normal life, well what she has left of her life."

"What do you mean, what is left?"

The healer went on. "In this kind of vow abuse, it is common for the magic of the vow-ee, that is your wife, will slowly 'leak' out all her magic, and her life force."

This stunned Arthur.

"Bring her in for an evaluation, and see if you can get the person locking her into this vow to drop it, maybe there's hope, but I must say, probably not."

"The person in question is Albus Dumbledore"

The healer was somber. "Ahh. I'm sorry we can't help you, Mr Weasley.. please feel free to call us for advice, but this is all we can do, unless he releases her."

Arthur knew that it was a lost cause, since Albus Dumbledore was beyond the pale by this point.. He had heard that the man had been captured and was being questioned.. and after a week of continuous veritaserum and thousands of pages of questions and answers, the man was barely functional.

At the House Seat of The Weasley clan, Arthur stood waiting.

Bill and Charlie had arrived from their positions.. Charlie was working as an apprentice to a Beast master, with an aim of working for the dragon preserve in Romania, and Bill was in his third year as a curse breaker apprentice.. with a reference that may get him a job at Gringotts.. The Goblins were known for their determination in getting into places that they should not be, that is, interesting and dangerous places for a curse breaker to get in to.

"I want to speak with you concerning the future.. I know you have plans of your own, but I want you to consider the new situation we are in."

Arthur was serious and businesslike, a way that neither of the boys had ever seen him in their lives.. it seems that without the daily potions that Molly was feeding Arthur, his personality was different, not so easy-going, not so pliable as he had been.. not as likely to go along with her schemes..

"Bill, Charlie, you are both of age an have worked had to get to where you are in life, working hard to gain your mastery's, and I am quite proud of both of you.."

that said, he sighed.

"I need your help, and I am willing to be flexible so you can continue to pursue your own goals.."

The young men were silent and attentive.

"As you know, we were blessed to recover the lands stolen from the Clan Weasley all those years ago. "

"This is an almost overwhelming task, undoing the evil done by Malfoy against the people who work these lands, there is so much that needs to be done and I'm afraid I can't do it alone.. I need your help."

Both of the Weasley boys wanted to do their father's wishes, but also wanted to do their own plan as well, and as such were hesitant to commit.

"What do you want us to do?"

Bill was the one speaking.

"I need you to help me properly claim the lands and turn them into what they should be.. I have records going back four hundred years of how they are to be run, and I have seen some of the changes the Malfoys made of the last two hundred.. We have those two hundred plus years to undo and repair the Weasley heritage.. I will admit that the farms and lands made a profit, but that profit was bathed in blood of innocents."

"We have a responsibility to magic and humanity to honor that blood."

"How long, a year or..what?

"Not that much, I want you both to continue your mastries, but I would like you both to spend one or two days a week learning about our lands and the responsibilities.. but to tell the truth, the biggest reason I have called you two here, is your mother..

"What about mum?" Charlie had left home for just as much reason as Bill had, besides pursuing his dreams, it was also to get free of an overbearing mother.

"You recall the oaths that the young Lords had asked us to take, the part about us cutting ties with Dumbledore?

Both young men nodded, remembering the huge change in their lives.

"Well, it appears that your mother didn't want to reveal that she had agreements in place that I would disapprove of.. I didn't recall one, because Albus Dumbledore obliviated me of the memory.. She had betrothed Ginny to Harry Potter, and hidden the fact from me." the younger men were shocked.

"The old man had her vow to allow this betrothal, and gave her the means to force the situation, that is, potions, to force Harry and Ginevra together..and several other things I have uncovered.. I would have to force him to release her vows, but the man has been under interrogation for more than a week, he doesn't have enough mind left to do anything.

"I'm sorry, but your mother's mind has gone, and according to the Healers at St Mungos, her magic isn't far behind."

"How long does she have?"

"Less than a year."

"What were her orders from the old liar?"

She was to 'help' Harry get through the entry at 9-3/4

and then Ronald was to befriend him.. Ronald was then to spy on Harry and follow the old man's orders.."

Arthur looked angry.

"I will not have my family bowing down to that old hypocrite!"

He spoke quietly.

"And I found out that she has been following his orders for years.. she has been dosing me with loyalty and confundus potions."

"Why?"

"Because our family is potentially useful to him.. we are strong magically, and yet pureblood..all too many pureblood families have weak wizards or squibs they don't talk about. I have six sons and a daughter, and any one of you, or all of you together could build quite a dynasty.. and before we received the offer to get back what was ours, I might have jumped at the chance to have Harry as a son-in law, that is Harry Potter, and his money and titles and power in this society, but fate took up for us, and we have these things without ruining Harry's life by attempting to control him."

Charlie looked confused, but Bill figured it out.

"So Dumbledore wanted to get control of Harry Potter by using our family, using Ginevra as the bait, and potions to guarantee the bait"

Arthur nodded. "Exactly, and in the process, he has essentially killed your mother, even though she is still walking around."

"Bastard.. if he wasn't almost dead already, I would go and wring his old neck for him."

Bill and Arthur looked at Charlie who was pacing and wringing his huge hands together.. Sometimes Bill wondered if the Clan Weasley had giant blood, between Charlie's massive musculature and Ronald's eating habits..

"It's a moot point, now, all we can do is carry on, and keep the family together.. but back to our original conversation, I don't want you two to give up your careers or dreams, but I would like you both to use those skills and work full time for our estates.. The entire property, all of it's buildings, everything needs warding and protections, not to mention all the dark magic that has been thrown about here by various parties.. I would like a ward that targets the Dark Mark and blocks anyone bearing that mark, from any and all Weasley lands.. and for you, Charles, we have massive flocks and herds that need attended as well as introducing new creatures, and keeping them all healthy.. I don't know if that is along the line with what you want to do, but it needs to be done by someone..I'd rather it was you."

Bill spoke first.

"I need to make some arrangements, but I believe I can start full time at the end of the month, All I need is for my Master to sign off on my apprenticeship, and take the Mastery certification test with the Ministry..There is still a department for that, isn't there?"

Bill sounded somewhat worried.

"Yes, but the standards have changes a bit.. All mastery's in the UK have to be on the same level as the other ICW countries."

Bill sighed in relief, since his mentor was world renown and based on that he should be able to get certified.

"Charlie, will you be able to join us on the family lands?"

"I should, but I really want to spend some time at the Dragon reservations..I don't know, I 'll work it out somehow, maybe just not this year.. after all , family comes first."

"Thank you both, I really appreciate this, and I need your help.. I don't want to think about what your mother has done, and I just need to work.."

Arthur sagged, his head bowed, his face in his hands..

His voice came out muffled.

"We need to put wards around the Burrow, to keep her in, and safe.. I'm afraid she will wander off.. I can't do this, I need someone to take care of it.." he sat back heavily. "I'm sorry, but I can't handle this.. it would almost be better for her to have been hit with the killing curse.. at least then it would be over."

Bill and Charlie put their arms around their father and murmured.

"We'll get through this somehow, dad, we will."

A/N

I made a continuity error and as of this edit it has been fixed, as well as a Brit-Pick problem that has also been taken care of.

(thank you Tommy)


	18. Chapter 18 The First day, and the Next

The Two Boys who Lived.

Disclaimer.

A fanfiction story using

several characters from JKRowling's

Harry Potter series.

All recognizable characters are property of JKR

and belong to her and her associated corporations.

This is a writing exercise and no profit is made from

usage.

Chapter 18

The first day and the next

The Hogwarts Express was sitting in Kings Cross station, behind platform 9-3/4 a sit had since it's inception just over 100 years before since the building of Kings Cross in 1852.

The original Hogwarts Express was created by Godric Gryffindor who had a veritable fleet of flying carriages that stopped in several locations around the country, and the thestral drawn carriages.. the descendants of those same thestrals drew the carriages from Hogsmeade station to the castle now.

All those years ago, when wizards and witches were to gather to be transported, they were told

"_go to the spot where Boudicca Fell twenty days before the solstice"_

This was sufficient for the young mages to gather, and created the tradition of the Hogwarts express on September first.

It was a convenient spot, as it was hallowed ground to the Britons.. the place where their queen had fallen in the attempt to drive the Romans out of their country.. it was near the magical settlement in Londinium, which grew out of yet another battle, one with the Goblins.

Gringotts was the final stand of two Goblin tribes, and the survivors banded together to form what was now Gringotts.

Most Wizards thought of Gringotts as a bank, when in truth it was not.

The Goblins would rent you space to store your money, and guarantee it's security, but they did not pay any interest or provide any forms of investment. Their entire income was from service fees, for various and sundry purposes.

They could trace your heritage, using their specialized magics, they could exchange money for you because of their involvement with some mundane banks. They even minted the money that the wizards used, and those wizards trusted them for some reason.

Goblin wards were known as the best around, the situation with Griphook and his team notwithstanding.. now t hat Dumbledore was gone, as ell as Voldemort FKA Tom Riddle, there was little interference in goblin doings.

The Goblins themselves were wary of the two young men and their alliances, for they knew that these two, no matter how young they seemes, were quite dangerous.. Both had begun a program that was draining Goblin coffers, dmanding a fair exchznge of Galleons for Bullion,

"Bullion is freely exchanged across the world, Galleons are not" Neville Longbottom was quote as saying.

Both young men were apparently happy to pay the goblins to take the risks in destroying dark magic, and items imbued with that.. Choking necklaces, stabbing knives, poison rings.. all manner of thing.

The new students congregated on the platform, new students, old students,

Firsties and former students.

There were a fair number ehose families had not ever sent a wizard or witch to Hogwarts.. Hedge witches.. those who lived in the ringes and were taught at home.. Stan Shunpike was one of these.. able to see and do some basic magic, but mostly untrained.

The quiet conversations that the two young men had been having with the ladies of the Coven was that the population of magical Britain as much too small, and inbred at that.

That way lay extinction..

The need for a bigger gene pool was driven home when the statistics were sorted out.. when it was revealed how many magical families had cast out what they considered squibs and other useless people.

The forgotten squibs were the basis for a much healthier and formidible group of muggleborn mages.. all it took was a few generations away from the ever smaller population of purebloods, bringing back lost magics, powerful mages.. (Harry fit this description in any universe), but in general, there was enormous magical potential wandering about Platform 9-3/4

The Express loaded, and precisely at 11 , it started north on it's journey.

There were at minimum five adults on the train, other than the crew, and they encouraged a minimum of antagonistic behavior..

The would-be pureblood elites were noticeably absent, since most of the families associated with that behavior had lost their head of house, and their fortunes along the way, between heavy fines by the new government, based on veritaserum testimony, and those few who thought they could bribe or buy their way out of trouble.. it turns out that their governmental protectors were unprotected themselves.

Among the residents of the prison village were Cornelius Fudge, convicted for being an accessory to multiple crimes, taking bribes, misuse of governmental funds and facilities, He was joined by his Senior Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge, who had received bribes as well, as using the unforgivable on those she was overseeing.

Barty Crouch was there as well as Barty Crouch Jr.

There were few, if any in the old Ministry of Magic who were free from sin.

There were those in the Mundane government who were familiar with the Ministry of Magic, and it's failings, and they were invited to create a functional representative government to take care of the needs of the magical people of Britain, and the UK.

It was a fairly short time then that in place were selected representatives in a organization based on population, not family name, blood ties, or influence peddling.

At the insistence of Her Majesty's advisers, there were placeholders for the various magical races, The fact that Her Majesty's advisers were from the Coven was useful.

All this had an affect on the passengers of The Express, there was excitement in the air, a desire for the new..

The friends congregated in one railcar, the last one on the train. Harry and Neville were in the last compartment of the last car, as well as Hermione and Susan Bones. The next compartment over was Fred and George, who were very frustrated that both Neville and Harry could tell them apart and wouldn't tell them how. They were bound and determined to figure it out.

Neither of the young lords would say that they could see Auras.

The trip was a good time for all, with few fights or conflicts, and Harry found that without the influence of Malfoy The hulk twins had thoughts and ideas of their own..Apparently Greg Goyle wanted to raise livestock and be a gentleman farmer, and Vinnie Crabbe had aspirations to take over the family farming business, and hoped his uncle would let him do so.

Neither of their fathers were around, since they had been arrested in the sweep of Death Eaters and followers, and though they didn't understand a lot of things, they were secretly relieved that those men were gone.

The time came and The Express arrived at Hogsmeade.

The students disembarked from the train.

Hagrid was, as always, calling the firstes.

He was surrounded by first year students, as well as quite a few who would be in the upper grades, but had never been to Hogwarts or any school.

The boats brough the students in, and they all lined up, the shortest in the front, the tallest in the rear.

Students that might be as old as fifth year were standing in line, almost as nervous as the 11 year old kids.

Hagrid knocked on the great doors and they opened.

Minerva McGonnegal answered.

"The firsties Ma'am."

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Glad to see you back, Pr'fessor"

"Thank you.. Hagrid..thank you."

Harry watched this interaction, and could see the strain on the older woman.. and the relief of having passed her certification.

They trooped into the Great Hall, and ooohed and ahhhed as would be expected.. There were students currently at Hogwarts that were still stunned by the magnificence of the Great Hall, even after years of daily exposure..

McGonnegal placed the Sorting hat on a stool at the front of the hall as the staff looked on, as well as the new headmaster.

The Golden throne was gone, as was the judicial looking head table, surely, it was still raised slightly above the floor level, but not as severely as it had been.

There was a kindly looking middle aged wizard sitting in the center seat, watching the proceedings with interest.

There were a group of adults sitting on the other chairs at the head table and there, at the head of each house table another adult.

McGonnegal stepped to the front of the hall and began to announce the names to be sorted, when she was interrupted.

The Sorting hat spoke.

"This is the year of change.

"This is the year where we will be doing it differently"

"This is the year when the new beginning starts!"

"The founders four are watching and there will come a time when they speak!"

"The House of Godric is not just bravery and going forth without a plan."

"The House of Helga is not just about loyalty"

The House of Rowena is more than books and knowledge

and The House of Salazar is not about blood bigotry."

The Houses must all learn to adopt the traits of the others, or they will not

survive."

"Heed my words!"

"Bring the first student"

"Abbot, Hannah"

The students were sorted and introduced to their tables and Housemates.

And the feast began. Once the meal was done, the Headmaster stood and introduced himself.

"Good evening. My name is Headmaster Harold Hickman. I have been selected to be the new Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the board of regents." "My qualifications are that I have been the assistant Headmaster of The Emperor Norton School of Sorcery in San Francisco ." "I was encouraged to take this job by The Emporer himself, and as such, I have listened to my friend and mentor. I hope that your school years here will be fulfilling and fruitful."

"Now, as to changes. We are not going to spend time bemoaning the past of anyone who went before, we are going to go forward. First, There are staff changes. The assistant Headmaster, is to be Noah Weasley, a man who has spent the last fifty years as a financial consultant and business manager. He will oversee the operations of the school, finances, tuition, scholarships, management of the facilities and farms."

"Next we have the Heads of Houses. Each house will have a full time on-site head, who will be there for the needs and protection of the students.

The Heads office is directly off the common rooms of each house. And they will be available _within reason_ 24 hours a day."

"For Gryffindor, we have an alumnus of that house, Daniel Turpin. He was Head boy in 1979, and has a mastery in Runes and Potions. Thank you Mr Turpin." the man sat.

"For Hufflepuff. We have Amelia Sprout, who is both an alumnus of Hufflepuff, but also the sister of Professor Pomona Sprout. Her Mastery is in herbology with a minor in Potions"

"Thank you Madam Sprout"

For Ravenclaw, We have Parcelus Webster, "This man is well read, and world traveled, as well as having written two books on History, and one on magical anthropology. His masteries are in those subjects, and his books will be available in our libraries."

The tall slender man stood and gave a sharp bow and sat.

For Slytherin, We have a young woman, an alum of Slytherin, Narcissa Black, who has received her mastery in music and will be giving a performance for us next week.. Thank you Miss Black."

These are your Heads of House If yu have problems as a student, if you have an emergency. If you are homesick, if there is a school issue that needs addressed, or if you feel the need for tutoring, Go to your Head of House."

"Next on the agenda, There has been a great changeover in how classes are taught in this school.

"Each major branch of Magic will have it's head, and that head will have their own saff of assistants and classes."

"For instance.

Professor McGonnegal, Would you introduce your staff?""

The stern looking woman stood at the head table.

"Yes, Thank you, Headmaster..

"First, Madam Clearwater, will be instructing the basic theory and first two years classes,

Then we have Hestia Cranston and Jenine Kyle, who will be the teaching assistants for the transfiguration department, both have received Os on their NEWTS and teaching here this year is working towards their Mastery..they may be your professors some day"

The Headmaster continued.

"Every department has been reorganized, and the students who have been here for the past seven years, I am sorry to say, you will have to do some revision and extra studies to get you up to speed, so everyone cooperate and work hard, and we will all have a good school year.

Heads, Take your students to your towers."

The castle had been reorganized, and was unrecognizable to some.. The Slytherins were no longer in the dungeons, and the Gryffindors were no longer in the tall towers they were.

There were four wings, one for each house, and shared common rooms for each year.

On each wall was the logo and shield of each house, but it was friendly and light

Each wing had a hallway that split off, boys on the left, girls on the right.

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand , following their head of house, along with their new housemates.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" the girl was wide eyed and looking at everything, trying not to miss a single thing, between sights and overheard conversations, moving portraits, it was almost overwhelming to the young girl.

Harry kept his eyes open and memorized the new route from the Great Hall to their new dorms.. Seven years of life in the previous universe would get him lost in this new and re-arranged castle.

Neville was a few people behind in the queue, talking to Fred and George about something.. he had become friends with the twins, now that he was related to them.

Both Harry and Neville had spoken about their desire to keep the twins under control in this universe, since their pranks could be considered on the verge of cruel to some, even bullying. They had had a word with them and laid down the law about who could and could not be pranked, as well as guidelines about safety and reasonable behavior.. of course they backed this up with a few ideas of their own for pranks and who and where they could be used, so it wasn't all bad .

The Firsties common room had a large central fireplace with couches circled around it, and a ring of chairs and tables around, enough for the whole first year class. At the perimeter of the room were various spaces, a few game tables, sitting and study carrels, privacy shields.

Each quarter has a door which led to their head of house' office. Somehow this was the same on each of seven floors, but managed to do it without stairs.. another oddity of magic.

Mr Turpin came out and called all the new students together in the first year, all four houses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts..I am here to fill you all in on what to expect for the next week. Classes will start on Monday, and as today is Wednesday, we have a few things that need taken care of..

First:

Any of you who have older siblings or parent who went to Hogwarts, and have told you what to expect, well, sorry, things are changing this year, and for the future. First is, The House system.. in the past it has been divisive and destructive, and basically caused more problems that it helped. We are keeping the traditional names of the houses, well, for tradition's sake, but from this point on, there are no House Cup, points given or taken for each house, and the traditional infighting and segregation according to your assigned house. You will all work together, and get along, regardless of which dorm you sleep in. you will study together, you will learn together, you will play together."

"At present since there are only 43 firsties, you will be divided into two groups, for convenience sake, some classes will be taught as a single group. Some on a smaller basis." We are using internationally recognized teaching procedures that optimize your class time the most efficient manner, without causing excessive workloads on staff and facilities."

Next week, you all will have your class schedules as well as interactive maps to help you get where you need to be.. Miss Jones, if you please?"

A young woman of 19 or 20 passed out a an id tag to each and every student.

"This tag identifies who you are, where you are, what your status is, that is, healthy and upright, hurt and unconscious, whatever. It is also a safety portkey that can get you to the infirmiry with a touch and a password. If you get lost, all you have to do is touch it and day, 'I'm lost' and it will give you guidance to where you need to be."

"Keep these with you at all times, for they are critical to your education.

See the bar across the top? There was nodding. "That is your status bar. When you get points, it will increase, when you lose points it will decrease.

This is your daily indicator of how you are doing.

There are segments for each of the magical sciences, and as you advance in that class, thet bar will fill up. For instance, if you want to work on next year's work, you could get credit for it. For every class, for every assignment you turn in correctly, you get points. When you reach the total number of points in any given subject, you will graduate from that subject level to the next.

"These bars will always be visible on your school uiform. You will wear your school uniform to every class, unless that class required protective clothing, such as herbology or Potions, You may wear whatever you want on your own time."

"There will be classes to bring those not brought up in the magical world up to speed, as there is an enormous amount of incidental magic you don't know, that is too useful to not have."

"On the other hand, there will be classes for those who are magically raised on how to deal with the mundane world and not break the secrecy laws, and blend in." He looked around. "There are those whose parents or relatives mock and decry the need for learning about the mundane world, but the truth is , we, as magicals are outnumbered many, many thousands to one.. in this world there are perhaps a million magicals.. seems like a lot, no?. Well as of last count, there were more than 6 thousand million people in the world.. what if they decided that you were a resource that needed to be used? Hmm?.. well then, the secrecy will be maintained, and if you cannot pass the required curriculum, you will not pass your OWLS and you will not pass your NEWTS."

"Now then, follow your house prefects, your dorms await, tomorrow morning you are all scheduled for a medical and magical exam."

The young students milled about and went down their dormitory hall and reluctantly split up when the girls went one way and the boys the other.

Harry and Neville found their assignd dorm, and entered. Their trunks were at the foot of the bed and the room looked cozy and neat.

On either side of the door was an alcove with a bed, with curtains to completely enclose the bed. Straight behind on the outer wall was a student desk with a bookcase to one side, a comfortable chair. Above each desk , a window for light to come in, as well as owls. Between the alcoves, a small WC and a shower, a mirror and sink to wash the face and brush the teeth. Very simple and basic.

The entire dorm room was no more than needed, including the shower/WC. Cozy and basic.

"Very nice, easy to keep clean and a place to get away if you want."

Harry said, appraisingly.

"It should be, we spent a lot of time on this.. well, the people we hired spent a lot of time on this." the young lords laughed together.

The next morning, they all trooped to breakfast, looking at landmarks to be able to find their way back.

"So how did you like your dorm room, Hermione?"

"I was..cozy, I feel safe there, I have a desk and a wonderful bookshelf, and very good light with the window.. will the window open when an owl comes?" "Yes, they are charmed to admit owls.. anything else?"

he smirked at her description of the dorm.

"Umm, I don't think so, it has a shower and facilities, but they all do, don't they?"

"I was asking if you had a roomie.."

"Oh!, she was startled,, I forgot.. I am sharing with Sally Anne Perks his year.. She's nice..I guess."

"You'll never know unless you try to know her. I'll be showing you some new magic later, invite her along"

"ok, I will"

they arrived at the Great Hall and they sat at a table.. There were no tables specifically for any house or year, but like students congregated together.. the table the the couple sat at was various of the firsties, snd they ate fruit and granola, although some of the older students went for the heavy eggs and bacon and your basic British feed.

"We need to work out a schedule for exercise."

"there will be PE classes starting this year"

"I suspect a lot of people will complain"

"When the learn how much it helps their magic, that might change"

"From what I have read, people resist change, even f it is good for them.."

Harry sighed. "I suppose, why should the magical world be any different?"

After their breakfast, the firsties were gathered together and marched up to the infirmary where, once again the boys and girls were split off to one side or the other.

Once inside, they were taken into one of three exam rooms and given a magical equivalent of a physical, checking their growth rate, health, magical core, checking for curses, charms, spells, for any manner of magical interference and control, Dark magic or artifacts.

Of the twenty one boys of the first year class, only Ron Weasley was found to have anything unusual on him, he had been dosed with loyalty potions and had some compulsions on him. These were tied somehow with the former headmaster and at the point they were discovered, they were breaking down. As a solution for this problem, Madam Pomfrey gave Ronald a flushing solution, and told the boy to go and take a shower immediately. She called the Gryffindor prefect to her and told the young man what her instructions were, and dismissed them.

Since it was Percy doing the job, he brusquely motivated his brother along and pushed him into his dorm room, which was shared with Seamus.

"Go, do as you were told"

Percy turned away and left Ron to his own devices.

Ron stood there, distracted by a light out the window.. it wasn't any particular light, just the sunlight reflecting off the glass of another window. Rons mind wandered and soon he was thnking about playing quidditch, and wondering how he could get his broom here to play a pickup game.. He knew his brothers Fred and George were on the team, at least last year they were..

Several hours later Mr Filch found Ron wandering in the halls aimlessly.

"Oi! You there, where are you supposed to be?"

Ron stood there. Looking stunned. "Umm, I don't know.. lunch maybe?"

"I don't think so. Lunch was over more than an hour ago. Last I saw the firsties were outside with the Creatures teacher." come with me"

Filch grabbed Ron by the collar and dragged him toward the doors.

Ron was stammering.."I..I..missed lunch?" horror was on his face.

He was dragged out of the castle and taken to the area where Care of Magical Creatures was traditionally taught.

The new Professor of that subject as going on about the various things that the students would learn if they took this class over the next seven years.

Filch took Ron up to Mr Turpin, who was standing in the back of the group.

"Found this one wandering, lost. Doesn't seem to know where he's supposed to be, so here, he's all yours."

"Thank you Mr Filch, I will take care of any disciplinary actions."

Filch grumbled and left. All his teeth had been pulled on that note, all he was permitted to do was to bring the student or miscreant to the nearest staff member, preferably the Head of House for that student.

"Mr Weasley, where have you been, you missed our tour of the facilities and greenhouses, not to mention you missed your lunch, you stay right here by my side, understand?"

Ron nodded. He was hungry but it looked as if he was going to miss out .

He eyed something in the pen's feed trough, but was dragged away before he could grab it.

"At the borders of the castle grounds begin the forbidden forest. There is a reason that it is called the forbidden forest!, can any of you students give me an example of why it is forbidden?

"because there are dangerous animals?"

"Yes, Mr Zabini, that is a very good reason. In this forest live wild hippogryffs, Unicorns, there is a nest of occamy about seven miles that way, not to mention the people who live here, The Centaurs..This is their territory, and it would be rude to enter someone's home without asking, don't you think?"

There was nodding all around.

Yes, Miss Brown?

"I thought unicorns were friendly, why are they dangerous?"

"have you ever noticed that a Unicorn has a large sharp horn on it's head?"

"Yes, sir, but"

"That horn is not there for decoration's sake. It is a defensive or an offensive weapon.. for instance, if you were to threaten a Unicorn foal, the mother or father of that foal would take exception to that.. there are few creatures in the forest that will attempt to stand up to a Unicorn."

"That said, there is still a threat in the forest...what?..The children saw Mr Turpin looking off into the sky, wondering what the creature was doing. There was murmuring.. what is that.. that's a hippogryff!"

Mr Turpin and Mr Hanna, the COMC professor were watching the flying creature.

There in the sky, swinging around in a circle, a circle centered not 100 yards off to their left, a large hippogryff, coincidentally named Buckbeak

turned sharply and dove, nay, stooped, just like the predator he was, Wings pulled in to increase speed, claws and beak extended, he hit the ground with spread wings slowing him the least amount possible, and rolled, claws and wings thrashing, all four legs grasping for purchase on a large, very large spider, that had apparently been stalking the students.

Buckbeak's head darted in and with his beak dealt the killing blow, biting off the spider's head from behind, and the body flipped over on it's back legs thrashing like a steam calliope.

The flying predator leapt onto the prey and began shredding it with four claws and beak, and eating the flesh. The legs came off, and were lying on the ground, flexing as if they could run away, but without a body to motivate.

Another hippogryff landed and another, and together began to shred and eat the arachnid meal.

The Care of Magical Creatures professor spoke.

"And there are spiders in the forest..so stay out."

Mr Turpin rallies the children. 'Up Up, back up to the castle, now.. together, move it! Ms Sprout led the group and Mr Turpin came up behind.

They were met in the entry hall by Mr Webster of Ravenclaw, and Miss Black of Slytherin.

"Children, Students, please show yourselves to be ladies and gentlemen..thank you...I am Miss Black, This is Mr Webster, those of you in our houses, know us, but let us introduce ourselves to your classmates."

I am Miss Black, I have a mastery in Music, and I will be sponsoring the independent music room. If you have musical ability or instruments you want to practice or improve onyour skills, we have the facilities, if you want to learn music, please come see us.."

"I will also be having a weekly class in etiquette and moving through polite society. These classes are completely voluntary, but could be a great help to you in the future."

"Yes miss?"

"Perks, Ma'am, Sally Anne Perks. I heard there will be dancing classes as well"

"Thank you Miss Perks, that is correct, we will be having dance classes, and it would be a good idea for those of you who wll be the Heads of your Houses to learn how to dance.. it's a skill just as important as dueling, or flying a broom".

Several of the boys groaned, but a select few nodded and made plans.

"Mr Webster?

"Thank you Frau Black, I am Parcelus Webster, I write History, Anthropology, as well as research into those subjects."

"I can teach you formal swordsmanship and fencing, I can teach you several languages. If you have interest in these things, contact me."

"If you will follow us, we will be visiting the various levels of the Potions department."

The classmates followed the lead of Mr Webster and Miss Black. Ron dallied behind.

Mr Turpin and Ms Sprout came up from behind, watching the rear so as to not lose anyone.

He noticed Ron seemingly trapped behind a suit of armor and gently guided the boy towards his classmates, and noticed an oily sheen on the boy's skin.

"Mr Weasley, do you know what this substance on your skin is?"

Ron looked at his hand.

"Uhh, no"

Turpin sighed."Come with me."

He led the boy to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey"

The matron came at his call.

"Mr Weasley seems to be emitting something here, do you have any idea what it might be?"

"I gave him a flushing potion this morning to get rid of compulsion and loyalty potions in his system, I sent him to his dormitory to shower..it appears he did not do so."

She moved to the desk and touched a rune that called the Gryffindor prefect.

Within minutes Percy Weasley appeared.

"Mr Weasley, did I not send your brother to shower and change this morning?"

"Yes, ma'am, I took him to his dorm and told him to get cleaned up, what did he do?"

Ronald just looked at Percy, and then his face brightened.

"Hey Percy, do ya want to play a game of chess?"

"This time take him to his dorm and make him shower, supervise if you must. This oil on his skin will cause a rash" she indicated the oiliness.

"Get him cleaned up and I want him here at 8 am tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, what for?"

"He needs to be tested for a feeble mind."

"Ronald is not feeble-minded, he just gets distracted easily, I'll take care of it, Ma'am, sir"

Percy hustled Ronald away.

Pomfrey stood, looking at the door where the two gingers just left and commented to Turpin:

"Ten years ago, he would have been considered an ideal candidate for a fast track to a Ministry job."

"Apparently they didn't like people who could think in the previous Administration"

True..I myself am looking forward to seeing what the new Government will be like"

"Much like the changes here in the School, massively different."

The firsties toured the potions department, from the entry level, where they would be learning safety procedures, ingredient preparation, reaction tables and simple brewing techniques, and up through the levels until the seventh year extra credit classes,

Hermione asked several questions about the art and science of potions.

"If you stay with this program up to the seventh year, and do all the extra credit sections toward your NEWTS, there is only a few more tests to get through for your mastery in Potions.. Potions masters are in high demand in the UK, so it is worthwhile to study hard."

"How many potions masters have come from Hogwarts in the past?"

"There have been none in the last thirteen years, Miss Granger, but that will be changing, since the school is now providing an internationally recognized curriculum, it is also offering make-up classes for those who fell short in previous years..and those make-up classes are the same classes you students will be taking."

"So, why have there been no potions masters for 13 years?"

"The previous administration's policies and personnel choices, mostly.

There was a potions master here at the school, but he was incapable of passing on knowledge. This was a failing that the new school administration is working hard to correct."

The afternoon came to an end and The students met their older peers

in the great hall, and everyone sat at various tables, Apparently there wer eno House Tables for daily meals, so people sat wherever they wanted.

Ronald stuck to his big brother Percy's side, since he was familiar.

Once the food appeared, Persy had to stop Ronald from becoming too carried away with his meal. He was somewhat embarrassed at his younger brother's behavior, since he was trying to chat up Penelope Clearwater.

After the meal he corralled his twin brothers.

"I need you two to watch out for Ronald, he is acting particularly slow.. I am not sure what is wrong, but Madam Pomfrey wants him to her office tomorrow at eight."

The twins were about to make a joke, but saw the real concern for their younger brother on Percy's face.

"To the infirmary, for what?"

"To test to see if he is feeble minded."

"Ickle Ronnie isn't"

"feeble Minded,"

"He's just easily"

"distracted"

"Well, she says he needs to be evaluated.. They have never done anything like this before at Hogwarts.. Too many changes.."

Percy walked away from his brothers.

"Are you thinking"

"What I'm thinking?"

"I think I am"

"We should call Dad"

Percy came back to Penelope.

"I'd like to spend some time with you this evening, Penelope"

"I'm sorry , Pecy, I have work that needs done, you know I am in healer training, correct?"

"Yes"

"I have to assist Madam Pomfrey this evening with a presentation to the first year girls, and won't be finished until probably 8 pm..I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow?"

"It will have to do.."

Later that evening, in the first year common area.

The room was divided. Half and half.

All the girls on one side, all the boys on the other.

Between the halves, a curtain, with silencing charms between.

On the girl's side, all the young females were instructed to sit and be comfortable, as they had a presentation, with questions afterwords.

Madam Pomfrey, assisted by Penelope Clearwater, and two seventh year girls, one of which was the Head girl.

On the boys side, a healer from St Mungo's, who specialized in sports injuries, but had a minor in pediatrics..

The presentation covered 'puberty and your growing body. What to expect, and how to deal with it.'

he images were animated, and the boys couldn't take their eyes off

The cutaway visuals of the man impregnating the woman was eye-opening, and rather frightening to some. The mans seed fertilizing the egg and the child growing at super-speed, and being born was shocking to a few.

The animation completed, and the healer asked

"Any questions?"

there was silence, even if there were questions, there was no one of them going to ask.

"Now then, there are things that you as wizards need to address. In this modern age, you as a wizard are expected to use contraception charms or potions. In the mundane world, there is horrible diseases going about, and it comes from bodily fluids, so there, they are pushing for the use of condoms, as a wizard, you may think you do not need these, but you should protect yourself, especially if you are having sex with a muggle"

"Questions?"

Harry asked. "Are you somehow implying that muggles are unclean?"

The healer, knowing who the question came from, hesitated and backpedaled.. "Er, no, nothing of the sort, I'm just saying it's wise to protect yourself and your partner, of course."

"It might interest you to know hat the disease you are dancing around came from a wizard..so yes, protect yourself"

He sat back, daring the healer to ask where he got his information from. When the question was not forthcoming, the Head of Ravenclaw, Mr Webster, brought up the next subject.

"In this society, there are arranges marriages and betrothals, if you come into contact with the betrothed of another wizard, do not touch, do not interfere, for you may end up dead. Some Ancient Houses have very protective and dangerous magic around their chosen. May, I Lord Longbottom?"

Neville nodded.

"Your classmate, Lord Longbottom, of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom has a betrothed who will be a student here next year, a Miss Weasley, younger sister to a few of your classmates. She is protected by the power and authority of House Longbottom, and allied houses. If someone were to attack or hurt her, those Houses have every right under our law to come against you, and I do believe the results would not be pretty."

Harry stood. "The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom is allied with the Ancient and Noble House of Potter as well as the Ancient and Noble House of Black. If one were to attack any of our vassals or allied houses, you and your House, no matter how old or powerful, would cease to exist. Be warned." He pulled in his aura and the fear that had swept over the group receded somewhat.

On the girl's side, the animation they had was much the same, and when Madam Pomfrey asked if there were any questions, a few did and there was some discussion. About different things.

The instructors and assistants showed several hygiene charms and spells that girls needed to use, as well as passed out instructions n the use of various potions and runic icons to be used at different times of the month.

Partway through the presentation the girls all felt a powerful pull, powerful magic from the other side of the curtain, and it was all they could do to not go and find out what it was.

Finally Hermione stood up and told everyone to sit down, it was just Harry being Harry.

She didn't say it, but every girl there knew that he was off limits, and Neville as well, both because their implied power, magically, physically, and politically. The most telling thing was that, even without knowing, every girl there knew that he was hers.

At the end of the evening, the curtains were opened and the students allowed to mingle. The boys and girls went about, very carefully not looking at each other, and blushing furiously whenever they almost sis look.

And the first day was over, everyone went to bed and slept.

The devastation to House Weasley was palpable..

Because the Old Man had tricked their mother into agreeing to these vows, She was as good as dead. The old man himself was by this time, comatose, as he had just spent two weeks under full time interrogation, revealing years worth of plots and secrets.

The only thing that the Weasley clan could hope for was the Old liar to die, so that their mother was no longer bound. The interrogators did what they could, and the magic suppression wards around their prisoner were tuned up to their highest setting, and it was suggested that the Weasely's do the same for their mother, to get her out of the magic-rich environment would at least cut down the pressure on her magical core.

On the negative side of that same equation, Molly Weasley wanted desperately to return to The Burrow, her safe haven..

Arthur despaired, and really had no way of knowing if his wife's decisions had been her own or was she somehow coerced into them.

She had always been a little greedy and self centered.. it was outwardly obvious, since only those who were self indulgent were likely to gain weight in a magical environment, and Molly had always been a tad on the pudgy side.

Arthur went to Hogwarts on the second day of school and gathered his children around him, and brought Bill and Charlie as well.

He explained what had happened to their mother and the circumstances that had led to her eminent demise.

"I have to assume the former Headmaster played on your mother's fears and desires, and she probably thought she was doing the best for her family.. from one viewpoint it would have been a great boon to our family to have the input and alliance with the House Potter, but that leaves out entirely free will and control of your own destiny..

Arthur looked at each and every one of his offspring, looking them in the eyes.

"I want you all to take this lesson to heart, do not let anyone else do your thinking for you, do not let yourself be coerced or tricked into any promise or vow you cannot or will not keep. Is that understood?"

Each and every young Weasley agreed and there and then the paths of their lives changed forever.

Molly wandered through the Burrw, wondering where Ginny had gone off to. Her older children were off at Hogwarts, Ronald for his first year, She hoped that the Headmaster was pleased with her youngest son's performance.

"Ginny must be over at The Lovegoods, I will floo them.."

by the time she go to the kitchen to floo, she forgot what she was going to do, and so puttered around, wondering why her wand was not working today..maybe she needed to go to see Mr Ollivander to get it looked at..

A few days later Arthur stopped by to check on Molly and found her sitting in her chair, her knitting in her lap and a cold cup of tea beside her.

The wireless played to empty ears.

Arthur sat limply in his favorite chair, his face in his hands.


End file.
